A Twisted Reality
by TextBookDreams
Summary: After Ichigo, Chad and Ishida enter Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue, they are completely overwhelmed and Ichigo is taken prisoner. Grimmjow is given the task of breaking Ichigo, and chooses a very unorthodox method to do so. GrimmIchi. Rape, Torture etc.
1. Break Him

A Twisted Reality

Set straight after Ichigo, Chad and Ishida enter Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue. After a surprise attack from the Espada, Ichigo's team is completely overwhelmed and Ichigo is taken prisoner, whilst Ishida and Chad are left for dead in the wilderness.

_Thanks to everyone who told me that this chapter had gone poof. God knows what happened there O.o _

* * *

In the short time it took Grimmjow to carry Ichigo back to Las Noches, his blood had started to boil. This was ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous. He shouldn't be carrying this bastard back to Aizen. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Grimmjow was getting sick of following Aizen's orders, being used and toyed with like he was some sort of pet. But he could do nothing about it. Aizen was more powerful than any other being in existence, more than a match for him. And so here he was, with a Shinigami flung over his shoulder, playing delivery boy. It made him sick. He let out a low growl that didn't go unnoticed by his fellow Espada, Ulquiorra, who regarded him with his usual melancholy stare. A stare that didn't befit his next statement.

"If you are even thinking of harming that boy again, I will kill you where you stand. Aizen-sama's orders were to bring him back alive." Grimmjow said nothing, knowing full well Ulquiorra wasn't bluffing. The sombre Espada was perhaps the most loyal Arrancar in Aizen's army, and the only thing that had stopped him from killing Grimmjow thus far was his fear of them annihilating each other. In normal circumstances, Grimmjow would have loved the opportunity to fight Ulquiorra, but he had taken a beating himself during his battle with Ichigo, and wasn't in any fit state to take Ulquiorra down.

He suspected Ulquiorra had hung back during the battle for that reason – to make sure he could keep Grimmjow in line on the trip back.

As the looming figure of Las Noches appeared in the distance, Grimmjow let out another low growl. Every step he took was a step further away from his chance of killing Ichigo. He could only hope that Aizen would deem the Shinigami useless and have him killed anyway – and Grimmjow would be first in line for the privilege if that happened.

"I will take him from here." Ulquiorra stated, stepping in front of Grimmjow, hand held out.

"So you get all the glory?" Grimmjow hissed. "No way."

"Do not try my patience." Cyan eyes narrowed, glaring into cold green.

"Fine." Grimmjow snapped, literally throwing Ichigo at the smaller Espada. Ulquiorra caught the redhead as if he'd been expecting that reaction, and turned without a second word, leaving Grimmjow to stalk off in search of a few lower Arrancar to take his anger out on.

* * *

"Well done Ulquiorra." Aizen said with his usual dark smile. He looked down at the unconscious Shinigami at his feet and then back up at the fourth Espada. "And the others?"

"They were no match for us, but their powers have grown substantially."

"Could they pose a threat?"

"Impossible. They were near death with no hope of rescue when I left them." Aizen nodded.

"I trust your judgment above anyone else's. You know that, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said with a bow.

"Take this boy to a holding cell and fit him with the armlet I had made. And send for Grimmjow." Ulquiorra bowed again and hauled Ichigo over his shoulder, leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, Gin came into view smiling widely.

"Above all else, eh?" he asked, raising a brow. Aizen chuckled. "Ya still enjoy playin wit' your subjects then?"

"Perhaps I do trust him above all others." Aizen murmured, smirking.

"'Course ya do."

"You wanted to see me?" both Shinigami turned as Grimmjow entered the room, shoulders hunched, eyes down, hands in his pockets, the very essence of bored indifference. Aizen smiled darkly at him, leaning back in his throne with his head resting on his hand.

"Well done in capturing Ichigo." Grimmjow grunted.

"Well now, that ain't any way to show appreciation." Gin said. Grimmjow ignored him.

"So, what happens to him now then?" the Espada asked Aizen. Aizen's smile widened ever so slightly before he spoke.

"You should be careful Grimmjow, and show more respect. You can quite easily be replaced." Grimmjow faltered, averting his eyes.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama."

"That's better. Now, about Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow's head perked up. "I have yet to decide on whether he will be useful to me, but for the mean time, I need someone to break his spirit." Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Break his spirit?"

"He is far too strong willed and loyal to his friends right now to be of any use, so before I can even attempt to make use of him, I need him to be broken, and more subservient. And since you are obviously interested in him, and because he has had most contact with you out of all of my Espada, I think you should be the one to do it." Grimmjow's face broke into a devious smirk.

"Me?"

"Of course you are forbidden to kill him or maim him, but you can use whatever means you desire to beat him down. He must stay in good physical health."

"Whatever means I want." Grimmjow muttered, his smirk darkening. "Torture, violence, humiliation, starvation…"

"Within reason. I said he must stay in good physical health. But yes, the end result will justify the means." Aizen said, smiling. Gin could see right past his former Captain's calm exterior and knew that inside, the sadist in Aizen was revelling in this. Gin couldn't help but chuckle. "But rest assured, Grimmjow." The cyan haired Espada jerked out of his musings. "If he dies, it will mean your death too."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow muttered, turning quickly and leaving the room, a demonic grin spreading across his features.

* * *

Ichigo was vaguely aware of a warm feeling in his heart. It spread outwards and enveloped him in a way that was almost like a loving embrace, only the feeling was embracing his very soul, calming him and healing him at the same time. The red head was desperate to open his eyes, to search for the source of that calm warmth, but he was still weak and pained, and something was digging into his arm that seemed to be the source of his discomfort.

"Ichigo…" a voice above him whispered, and Ichigo groaned, trying to turn towards it. But as he did, the warmth disappeared, and he was left feeling cold and alone. The red head gasped at the sudden feeling, forcing his eyes open just quickly enough to see a flash of red hair disappear from the room he was in.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled, trying to stand up. But suddenly there was a foot on his back pressing him down.

"Calm down Shinigami. She only came to heal you, not to chit chat." Ichigo snarled, scrabbling furiously at the floor, trying to get away from the foot pressing him down. "Oi!" the foot slammed hard into his back, knocking the breath out of him. "Stay still!" Ichigo coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. He knew that voice…

"Grimmjow…" he muttered. Above him, Grimmjow smirked. He kicked Ichigo over on to his back and replaced his foot on the red head's chest.

"That's right." He hissed, looking down into hated filled brown eyes. "Guess what? You're my new room mate." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He tried to raise his reiatsu to fight, but all he got was a sharp pain in his arm for the trouble. He winced, looking down at it. His sleeve had been torn off and there was a dark metallic ring around his upper arm, glowing slightly. After a few seconds it stopped glowing, and became completely black.

"What the fuck…" he muttered. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Something Aizen designed for you. It absorbs your reiatsu whenever you try to use it. Which leaves you…" he pressed down on Ichigo's chest harder, making the red head wince. "… weak as a kitten." The Espada hauled Ichigo to his feet and brought him so that they were nose to nose. "Aizen's left you with me. You do as I say or I'll make your life hell." He smirked. "Though I'll probably make your life hell anyway."

"Fuck you Grimmjow, I'm not taking orders from you. You can kill me first."

"There are things far worse than death, Kurosaki." Grimmjow hissed, throwing Ichigo to the floor. "Get up. We're going to my quarters."

"Fuck off." The Espada's eyes narrowed. He turned and gave Ichigo a swift kick to the stomach.

"Get _up_." Ichigo yelped from the kick, but refused to move. Grimmjow sneered. "I thought this might happen, so I brought something with me." He moved over to the corner of the room and picked up a long chain with a leather collar on the end. He smirked, moving back to Ichigo. "Now you either go quietly, or I'll drag you all the way there like a dog." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he struggled to his feet. "That's better." The Espada muttered, throwing the leather collar over Ichigo's head and tightening it around his neck in one fluid movement.

"What the… I was going to go quietly you bastard!" Ichigo snapped, clawing at the collar. Grimmjow just shrugged, smirking, and dragged Ichigo out of the room.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the floor, blushing furiously as he was openly stared and laughed at by other Arrancar. Grimmjow led him down a long white corridor and up a staircase, where, thankfully, there were less Arrancar. They finally entered a corridor with ten identical doors, differing only in the black metal number affixed to each of them. Grimmjow opened the door to number six and pulled Ichigo in, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Welcome to your new home." Grimmjow said mockingly. Ichigo scowled. The room was white with black borders and white furniture. There was a coffee table with a box on it, and a sofa next to it at one end and a single bed opposite it in the other corner. At the end of the bed was a small white cupboard. There was a window in between that looked out at the desolate landscape that was Hueco Mundo, and a light in the centre of the room that made the blank white walls even more stark and colourless. Other than that, the room was empty save for a black rug in the middle.

"Call this a home?" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow aimed a punch straight into Ichigo's side, sending the red head crashing to the floor in pain.

"We spend very little time in our rooms. Only the Espada have private quarters. The lower Arrancar sleep in dorms."

"What about showers? Or do you guys just smell?" Ichigo snapped.

"Tch. There's a communal shower for the Espada and several for the Arrancar."

"You'd think Aizen would at least treat you lot better. I guess you _are _just like foot soldiers to him." Grimmjow turned on Ichigo and kicked him so hard that he crashed into the wall, crying out in pain.

"You listen here Shinigami, the only reason I'm not killing you is because Aizen forbade it. But don't think for one second that means I have to be nice to you." He turned away from Ichigo, sitting down on the sofa and opening the white box on the table. Ichigo watched him warily as he pulled out an Arrancar uniform, snorting. "I suppose Aizen wants you to fit in at least. Here." He said, holding it out to Ichigo. "Change."

"No." Ichigo said shortly, folding his arms from his place on the floor. Grimmjow scowled.

"Don't make me do it." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Pft. What can you do to stop me? In fact…" Grimmjow smirked. "I think I _will _do it." Ichigo scrambled to his feet, backing up against the wall.

"No I'll do it!" he said as the Espada advanced on him. But Grimmjow wasn't listening. He stalked up to Ichigo and grabbed his arm, wrenching him forwards and nearly throwing him down on the bed. He fell with a thud, the chain still attached to his neck tinkling on the metal headboard. Ichigo barely had time to process this before Grimmjow was on top of him, straddling him and smirking down at him in triumph. "Get the hell off me!" Ichigo yelped, punching Grimmjow as hard as he could in the face. The Espada didn't even move, didn't even flinch. He chuckled.

"That wasn't very smart. I told you. You're as weak as a kitten. Now you need punishing." Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow undid his sash.

"Don't! Get off me!" Ichigo snapped, trying to push Grimmjow away. The Espada used his free hand to scoop up Ichigo's wrists and hold them above his head, smirking at how easy it was with Ichigo in this weakened state. This was child's play. Ichigo was completely vulnerable like this. Grimmjow could do whatever he wanted… the Espada slid his hand inside Ichigo's kimono, sliding up hardened muscles leisurely until it came to a nipple. Ichigo squirmed, eyes shutting. "What the hell are you doing!?" he yelped.

"Whatever I want." Grimmjow answered, smirking. This was perfect. The ultimate humiliation. He captured the nipple between his fingers and pinched hard, making Ichigo gasp beneath him. The red head looked horrified at his own reaction, which only served to amuse Grimmjow further. "So Ichigo likes it rough."

"You sick fucker." Ichigo snapped, trying desperately to keep his breathing under control as the Espada above him played with his nipples, moving over to the second one to give it the same rough treatment. Ichigo gritted his teeth, fighting against himself to try to keep calm. But he was losing the battle, and was disgusted when he found himself getting hard. Grimmjow felt the length pressing against his leg and chuckled.

"Well well Shinigami, looks like you're more of a dirty slut than you appear to be." Ichigo averted his eyes in shame as he felt Grimmjow's hand sink lower towards his erection. He was mere centimetres away when a loud alarm went off overhead. Grimmjow cursed and his hand left Ichigo, the red head sighing in relief. The Espada yanked Ichigo up by his chain and pulled him over to the door, attaching the chain to a loop near the floor that Ichigo hadn't previously noticed. "I have to go to a meeting." Grimmjow muttered, kicking the box with the Arrancar uniform in it over to Ichigo. "You'd better be changed by the time I get back." And with that, he left the room, leaving Ichigo chained down feeling used and dirty.

* * *

Reviews always welcome ;)


	2. All New Instincts

Chapter Two  
All New Instincts

Naughty bad Grimmjow :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Moving down the hallway back towards his room, Grimmjow scowled. That meeting had been a complete waste of his time. _He _didn't need updating on Ichigo and his friends. He'd fucking been there for god's sake. But there had been Espada who hadn't known, and for their sake Aizen had called the meeting. It wasn't so much that the twisted Shinigami cared whether they knew or not – it was more a chance for him to gloat over another victory, as if _he'd _done all the work. Bastard. He'd also asked how breaking Ichigo was going, to which Grimmjow had given him an incredulous look and said it had only been half an hour.

But now that he was on his own, the sixth Espada smirked. He'd found just the thing to keep Ichigo in line, and it was beneficial to himself too. He hadn't realised how sexually charged he was until he'd felt Ichigo, hard and squirming beneath him. There had never really been time for sex before, or even the desire. Only fighting. But now Grimmjow was lusting after it, and it even served a purpose. Aizen would get what he wanted, and Grimmjow would get pleasure out of it. _Everyone wins, _thought Grimmjow with a dark smirk.

He entered his room to find Ichigo in the exact place he'd left him – led down on the floor by the door. He was about to yell at the red head when he realised that he'd changed into the Arrancar uniform.

"Heh, looks good on you." Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo didn't respond. Didn't even move. "Oi, Shinigami."

"What?" Ichigo muttered. His eyes were fixed determinedly at the floor, glaring holes in it.

"Get up."

"No." Grimmjow caught hold of his chain and yanked him up by his throat, causing Ichigo to gasp in pain. "Fucking hell!" he snapped.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd just obeyed me." Grimmjow muttered, smirking. He pressed the Shinigami up against the wall with his body, successfully trapping Ichigo's hands behind him. Just thinking about all the things he could do to the red head on the way here had made Grimmjow hard, and he pressed his erection into Ichigo's groin, making Ichigo grit his teeth. "You shouldn't fight against this, Shinigami." Grimmjow muttered, hand unzipping the front of his jacket and fondling him. Ichigo bit his lip. "Think about it. You're trapped here. Your two friends are probably dead by now and the Shinigami won't risk their necks for you. Even if they did, there's no way in hell they'd be able to break in here." He leaned forward, teeth scraping Ichigo's neck, making the other shudder. "Just submit. It'll make things a lot nicer for you." He chuckled against Ichigo's skin, his breath tickling the red head. "Well?" he leaned back to smirk at Ichigo, waiting for an answer.

"Go… to hell…" Ichigo muttered, glaring at Grimmjow. The Espada sneered, showing pointed fangs.

"That's fine with me. I love a good fight." He muttered. In one swift movement he pulled the chain hard enough to break it, and yanked Ichigo over to the bed with the remaining length.

"No… no!" Ichigo yelled, trying to resist the pull as much as he could. But Grimmjow pushed him down onto the bed stomach down, undoing the collar and capturing both the Shinigami's wrists with it before tying them to the headboard. Ichigo was thrashing around crazily and nearly threw Grimmjow off of him, but the Espada latched on to him with his legs and growled. "Let me go!"

"As if." Grimmjow muttered, pulling down Ichigo's hakama to reveal his rear and legs. The sixth Espada licked his lips. "You should have fought me naked. You've got a nice ass."

"Don't do this…" Ichigo muttered. His demands becoming more of a plea. Grimmjow moved away from Ichigo long enough to strip off his own clothes before coming back. He spread Ichigo's legs and positioned himself between them, waiting. "PLEASE DON'T!" Ichigo cried in desperation. Grimmjow smirked. That was what he'd been waiting for; the red head was so scared that he was pleading. Perfect. And with that, he thrust hard, fast and deep into Ichigo, sheathing himself completely in his tight warmth. Ichigo let out an anguished scream, burying his head in the pillow as Grimmjow started to thrust in and out of him. The feeling was amazing for the Espada. It gave him such a rush to be inside Ichigo. To be dominating him. To be winning against him. He quickened his pace as waves of pleasure flowed through his body, washing away all the tension that had been building up all day. It felt incredible , the tightness, the slick feeling of blood as he tore at Ichigo's inner walls, even the small pained cries Ichigo was giving out. This was the best feeling in the world, even better than fighting, and Grimmjow lost himself in the moment, pounding into Ichigo as if it was everything.

The red head beneath him was in turmoil. He was in so much pain that he could hardly think, and it was made worse by the occasional shot of pleasure that coursed through him, cutting him like a knife. He felt himself getting hard, pressing into the bed painfully as Grimmjow thrust into him.

"God, you're so tight…" the Espada muttered in his ear as a hand snaked around him to grasp his erection.

"Don't…" Ichigo whispered, quiet enough that Grimmjow didn't even hear. The red head was beyond shouting, beyond even coherent thought as he was pumped in time with Grimmjow's thrusts. The pleasure was overriding the pain now and Ichigo couldn't bear it. He felt disgusted with himself, and ashamed that his body was reacting to Grimmjow's hand. He felt his groin tighten as Grimmjow came inside him, and with a few more pumps he came too, all over the sheets. Grimmjow was panting behind him, a deep smirk on his face. He'd never felt so alive, and yet so content. Ichigo didn't make a move. His eyes were dull and lifeless, the light in them extinguished.

"I'm going to enjoy using you." Grimmjow muttered, stepping away from Ichigo. He stretched, eyes never leaving Ichigo's prone body. He chuckled. "You're covered in blood and junk. Get down to the showers and wash yourself. They're down a floor on the left. You can't miss them." He undid the chains binding the red head's hands and Ichigo soundlessly stood up, shakily pulling up his hakama and stumbling over to the door. "Don't be long." Grimmjow warned. "Just remember. There's nowhere else to go. If you get back here quickly I won't fuck you again tonight." Ichigo flinched slightly before leaving, disappearing from sight. Grimmjow smirked.

"Are you sure that's wise, letting him out by himself?" a voice asked from the hall. Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway. "Aizen-sama will hold you responsible if…" he stopped, eyes darting from Grimmjow's naked form to the blood stained bed. "What have you done?" Grimmjow raised a brow, making no move to cover himself. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"I'm doing what Aizen-_sama_wanted me to." Grimmjow hissed. "I'm using whatever means I want to break that bastard's spirit." He crossed his arms over his naked chest and smirked. "You want to question my methods? Then you tail Ichigo. You see, he'll go straight to that shower and come straight back."

"There is no way you could have broken him already."

"Jealous?" he asked, smirking. Ulquiorra had always been given the job of breaking people in the past. It amused Grimmjow to no end thinking that behind those emotionless eyes, Ulquiorra was jealous of Grimmjow getting such an important job. "And Perhaps I haven't broken him properly yet." Grimmjow muttered. "I know right now he's just in shock, but I'll do it. You'll fucking see." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed ever so slightly more before he moved away from the door without a word.

* * *

Ichigo showered in silence. There was no one else in the Espada shower, leaving the red head alone in the empty room to wash away the blood and try to make himself feel cleaner. But the dirt felt like it was on the inside, and no matter how much he scrubbed, there was no way to get it off. He could still feel Grimmjow's hands touching him, could still feel the Espada thrusting into him. The feeling disgusted him. A single tear slipped down his cheek only to be washed away with the water, and no more fell. Ichigo had never been one to cry. At times like these he wished to god he was though, because keeping the feelings inside like he did killed him. They caused him so much pain that he would gladly crawl into a ball and never move again.

As he turned the shower off, he thought of running. But he had nowhere to go, no reiatsu thanks to the band on his arm, and no one to help him. He tried to think of a plan but failed. There seemed to be nothing he could do. With a heavy heart, he dressed in the Arrancar uniform Aizen had set him, and shuffled back out into the hall way, heading for Grimmjow's room.

* * *

"And?" Aizen asked, regarding the fourth Espada with his usual calm, understanding, and yet obviously fake smile. Ulquiorra was unsure of what to say next. He had reported Grimmjow's actions to Aizen as soon as he had left the other's room, but Aizen seemed unperturbed by it.

"Aizen-sama… you meant for this to happen?"

"Not specifically." Aizen admitted, "But I did give Grimmjow permission to break Ichigo in any way he could. If this way works, then so be it."

"But…"

"I told Grimmjow to keep him physically healthy. I never said he had to be mentally healthy." Aizen said with a cruel smile. Ulquiorra paused for the briefest of moments and then nodded.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama. I just thought I should report it to you in case it went against your wishes."

"And I admire your loyalty, Ulquiorra." The Espada bowed and left the room.

"Well now, that sure was an interestin' conversation." Gin murmured from beside Aizen.

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but…Grimmjow certainly has put an interesting twist on things." Aizen smiled.

"I know that look, Taicho. Ya best get ya mind outta the gutter when I'm standin' right here." Aizen chuckled.

"You're the only one I'd ever allow to talk to me in such a way."

* * *

Grimmjow had changed the bedding by the time Ichigo came back, and was fixing a new chain to the headboard. Ichigo eyed it warily as the Espada turned to look at him. Hungry teal eyes combed every inch of the red head's body, making Ichigo shudder.

"Fucking stop it." Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Still got some fight left in you then?" Grimmjow asked. "Good." He pulled Ichigo into the room and shut the door, slamming the red head back against it with his body pressed against him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You said…" Grimmjow tutted.

"I suppose I did." He moved away from Ichigo and the Shinigami let out a sigh of relief. "You stay here, I need a shower. When I get back, I expect you to be naked."

"What?!" Grimmjow smirked.

"I said I wouldn't fuck you. So there's no reason to be scared about not having clothes on is there? You do what I say and I won't have to punish you." He said, leaving the room. Ichigo mouthed wordlessly in shock.

The thought of Ichigo being naked when he got back kept Grimmjow aroused through his entire shower, and the Espada smirked to himself. Maybe bringing the Shinigami back alive hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Scratch that, it had been the best idea Aizen had ever had. He dried off quickly and tugged his hakama on, swinging his jacket over his shoulder and heading back to his room – he didn't think he'd ever been so excited to go to his room. Hollows were things of instinct, and although Arrancar were a step up from that – in that they were fully capable of rational thought and emotion – that base instinct was still a large part of them, and Grimmjow was feeling that now. The instinct to claim Ichigo and screw him senseless. But he had to resist. Aizen wanted him to be subservient, and Ichigo would never be subservient if Grimmjow didn't keep his word – the red head would have no reason to obey him if Grimmjow didn't hold up his end.

He found Ichigo in bed when he returned. It seemed that Ichigo had tried to dull down his humiliation as much as possible by covering himself with sheets – too bad that it was exactly where Grimmjow wanted him. He stripped off his hakama again and moved towards the bed, watching with sadistic pleasure as Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped.

"Relax." Grimmjow whispered, flicking the light switch. The room was engulfed by darkness, with a small sliver of moonlight coming through the window, just bright enough for Ichigo to see vague shapes. Grimmjow slid into bed behind Ichigo on the wall side and smirked as the red head quivered slightly. Ichigo was turned away from him, facing the sofa, so Grimmjow draped an arm over him under the bed covers, low enough to lightly brush Ichigo's penis.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yelped, bolting out of the bed. Grimmjow caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Down. Now." He snapped. Ichigo scowled, getting back in. he couldn't do anything else with Grimmjow's tight grip around his arm. "That's better. I said I wouldn't fuck you. I never said I wouldn't play with you a little." He said, smirking. Ichigo tensed up as he felt the Espada's hand trail down from his shoulder to his thigh, before moving around to grasp him teasingly. Ichigo sunk his teeth into his own hand to block out a deep moan that was threatening to come out. "Don't act like you don't like it." Grimmjow muttered, smirking.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me!" Ichigo snapped.

"So?" Grimmjow asked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to fuck and fondle people you hated. Ichigo stayed silent for a while, trying to keep his breathing under control, disgusted with himself as he started to get hard. He felt Grimmjow's erection press against his ass and he shuffled away.

"Don't… you'll break your word." Grimmjow cursed under his breath.

"Then why don't you do something about it, eh?" he muttered. Ichigo froze.

"What?"

"I'll take you to see Inoue tomorrow." Grimmjow said, smirking. Ichigo blinked.

"Really?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Ichigo muttered.

"Then suck me off." Ichigo's breath hitched. "Go on. It's not sex, is it? It's just…"

"I know what it is! And no!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow tutted. He pressed his erection against Ichigo's ass again.

"Then I guess you'll be sleeping with that all night. And you won't be seeing Inoue at all. Last time I saw her she was in a state too. I don't think she's eating properly, or getting enough rest…" Ichigo ground his teeth. He felt physically sick. Either way now, he'd feel terrible. Dirty and used if he agreed, and guilty and worried if he didn't. What if Inoue was seriously ill? "Such dark circles under her eyes too, and the marks on her arms-"

"Alright!" Ichigo snapped, "Alright…" he repeated, sounding completely defeated. Grimmjow smirked. He didn't actually think Ichigo would give in so easily. "But you have to _promise _to take me there tomorrow, and no more fondling tonight!" Grimmjow chuckled, turning to lie on his back, resting his head on his arms.

"I promise." He said, kicking the blankets off to expose his erection. Ichigo was a lot easier to manipulate than he'd previously thought. Ichigo felt hollow inside, and violently ill at the same time. The only thing that saved him was that he wouldn't be getting any pleasure out of this, and that he would be able to see Inoue tomorrow. With a shaking hand, he took hold of Grimmjow's length, running his tongue from the bottom to the top. The Espada purred in approval, eye sliding closed as Ichigo ran his tongue over the head of Grimmjow's erection before swallowing it whole. He couldn't believe he was losing all his firsts to this vile monster.

"Good at this, aren't you?" Grimmjow purred. Ichigo held back the urge to bite down as hard as possible. He ran his tongue back up the Espada's length, gently sucking as he went. Grimmjow let out a deep moan, watching as Ichigo's head bobbed up and down on him, revelling in the feeling of the red head's hot wet mouth. It didn't take long for him to come, and he held Ichigo's head in place with his hands as he did so, forcing him to swallow it all. Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut in distaste, finally pulling away, wiping his mouth frantically. Grimmjow let out a content sigh.

"Such a good whore." Ichigo scowled, feeling dirty and violated all over again. "Come on… lie down." Ichigo did so, facing away from Grimmjow. The Espada smirked, turning away from Ichigo, towards the wall. He'd allow the red head his privacy tonight. His privacy, and his dark thoughts.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly shut against the outside world. Was this really what his life consisted of now? Was this all he ever had to look forward to? Trapped in this dark, evil world with a demon of a man who abused him for fun? Giving sexual favours in return for seeing Inoue?  
What would Grimmjow bribe him with next?  
Would he even keep his word? Ichigo felt stupid for blindly trusting Grimmjow's promise now. his pushed away his thoughts as best he could and drifted into a fitful sleep, where he was raped yet again by a monster who hated him.

* * *

Poor Ichigo… so completely fucked. :(

Review?


	3. Broken Logic

I'll apologise in advance for the disgustingly short-ness of this chapter…. This, and the next chapter were originally one, but I felt that they'd be better as separate chapters. I'll get the next chapter out within a week though :)

* * *

Ichigo looked out at the dark landscape and thought it was perfectly in tune with his heart. Dark, desolate, and full of monsters. Of course out here, Grimmjow was fighting the monsters instead of creating them, as he did in Ichigo's heart.

It seemed Arrancar used lower Hollows as target practice to train, and that was just what Grimmjow was doing. With just his sealed sword, he had already slaughtered at least fifty Hollows with ease, not even breaking a sweat. Ichigo was sat on a rock nearby, after being told to 'sit and stay'. The red head scowled. He was being treated like a dog. This morning, Grimmjow had watched Ichigo get dressed before bringing him out here, saying that he trained every morning before breakfast. He had also said that after breakfast, he would take Ichigo up to see Inoue. And that was the only reason Ichigo was still sat on this infernal rock, and not running for it.

"Oi! Hurry the fuck up!" Ichigo called. Grimmjow scowled, using a cero to kill the last five Hollow opposing him in one shot. He stalked back up to Ichigo, who felt his colour drain with every step. Despite putting on a front, Ichigo was terrified of Grimmjow. In his weakened state, he was completely vulnerable, and the pain in his backside combined with the vile taste in his mouth served as proof that there _were _worse things than death that Grimmjow could inflict on him.

"Watch your mouth, bastard." Grimmjow hissed. He produced a chain from his jacket pocket.

"Don't!" Ichigo said quickly. "I'll follow." Grimmjow smirked.

"You know what will happen if you try anything stupid, right?" Ichigo scowled but nodded, averting his eyes.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow back into Las Noches and through a series of winding tunnels until at last they came out in a huge cafeteria. It basically consisted of hundreds of rows of tables lined with seats, and a counter behind which stood one severely bedraggled looking Arrancar, scurrying back and forth serving the others. There was a slightly raised table with ten chairs, and an even more raised table with three. Ichigo knew straight away who they were for. And at one of the three seats sat Aizen, looking at him with interest. Ichigo backed up without thinking and bumped into Grimmjow, who growled.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. He followed Ichigo's line of vision and spotted Aizen looking at them. "Tch…" Grimmjow looked away, but his heart was beating faster. Aizen knew. Grimmjow didn't know how he knew that he knew, but he knew. That was all that mattered. He just hoped to god that rape was an acceptable way to break someone in Aizen's eyes. Pushing the worries aside, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and pushed his way to the front of the queue, sending lower Arrancar flying in all directions. Ichigo stumbled after him, nearly tripping over an Arrancar on the floor as they reached the bedraggled cook – if you could call him that. The small blonde Arrancar was handing out slabs of dark red meat, uncooked. Grimmjow licked his lips, snatching the plate out of the cook's hands. Ichigo dreaded to think what his meal would look like, but Grimmjow pulled him away before he could get anything.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, pointing to Grimmjow's meat.

"Hollow meat. Looks like the leg. That's the best bit." Grimmjow said, smirking. He looked up to see Ichigo staring at him. "What?! Did you expect us to have tea and caviar on toast for breakfast?!" he snapped. Ichigo flinched.

"No it's just… I thought Hollow disappeared when they died… how did you manage to cut up one before it disappeared?"

"That's easy. It's not dead." Grimmjow said, shrugging. "It's out the back. The cook cuts chunks off whenever someone wants it." Ichigo paled.

"That is disgusting. You're all disgusting. You're fucking cannibals for god's sake."

"And _you _are a whore." Grimmjow stated, which shut Ichigo up immediately. They made their way over to the slightly raised table, Grimmjow shoving Ichigo unceremoniously into a chair opposite him. The Espada purposefully sat with his back to Aizen, and picked up his slab of meat, licking his lips.

"You don't even use cutlery?"

"Quiet you." Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo scowled, averting his eyes up to Aizen. It was surreal to the red head to be sat in the same room as the man he hated most in the world, not able to do a thing about it. Aizen was looking down at him with a smug smile.

"Grimmjow." The ex-captain's voice echoed all around the hall, and there was instant silence. Everyone had stopped in their place, fearing to move. "Join me up here for a moment will you?" Grimmjow, who had stopped just as the very edge of the meat touched his lips, looked royally pissed off. He slammed the meat down, scowling.

"Don't touch my food." He snapped at Ichigo.

"As if I would want to…" the red head muttered, glaring at the dark bleeding mass.

"Aizen-sama." Grimmjow greeted sulkily. "You wanted to see me?" behind them, the other Arrancar were slowly starting to return to normal, noise levels rising so that their conversation didn't reach Ichigo's ears.

"I've been watching you train."

"Oh?"

"I noticed that Ichigo didn't try to run whilst you were training." Grimmjow stayed silent. "He followed you in here without complaint. He seems very subdued around you."

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Grimmjow asked warily. Aizen smiled, looking deep in thought.

"Is it though?" Grimmjow frowned. "I wanted him broken, so that he would take orders from me. But he seems only to be subservient to you." Grimmjow inwardly cringed. It was true – his power over Ichigo was only sustained as long as he threatened him and bribed him. If he took those threats and bribes away, Ichigo wouldn't listen to him. And he certainly wouldn't listen to anyone else.

"It's only been a day, Aizen-sama…"

"Ulquiorra could have broken him more in that time." Grimmjow bit back an angry retort. He really hated that little bastard. "Let's put it to the test. You send Ichigo up here, and you tell him that no matter what, he can't tell me what methods you use to break him."

"What will that prove?" Grimmjow snapped. He quickly faltered under Aizen's dark look. "I,if you don't mind me asking."

"It will show how effective your methods are. He needs to be broken so that he will obey the commands of higher level Arrancar even if it goes against an order from a lower one. And he should never disobey an order from me, or lie. If he refuses to tell me, then you have to either change your methods, or I will assign another Espada to break him. One more suited for the job." Grimmjow bit his lip in anger. Aizen was playing with him. Someone – Ulquiorra no doubt – had told the ex-captain exactly what Grimmjow had been doing, and now Aizen was making a game out of it.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He muttered, stalking off to rejoin Ichigo.

"What was that all about?" the Shinigami asked, seeing how completely pissed off the Arrancar looked. He didn't really care, he just didn't want that anger taken out on him.

"Go see Aizen." Grimmjow snapped. "Just answer his questions and do what he says. But don't tell him the truth if he asks what methods I'm using to break you…" all of a sudden, Grimmjow found his face full of blood as Ichigo threw his food at him. It hit him square between the eyes with a wet slapping noise as Ichigo jumped to his feet.

"That's what it was!?" Ichigo snarled, glaring down at Grimmjow. The Espada rose to his feet as well, grabbing the front of Ichigo's jacket.

"You little shit!" he hissed. "I should…"

"Do what, huh!? You sick bastard! You thought you could break me like that?!" Ichigo punched Grimmjow full force in the face. He knew it didn't hurt the Espada, but it sure as hell made him feel better. By now, every Arrancar in the hall was watching. Aizen was watching with an amused smile on his face. He stood silently, and moved over to the two.

"What is going on here?" he asked calmly. Grimmjow glowered at Ichigo, tightening his grip on the other's jacket. "Let him go, Grimmjow." Grimmjow raised a brow in confusion. "_Now, _Grimmjow. I want to take a walk with him." The cyan haired Espada's eye narrowed, but he let Ichigo go, stalking away.

"Whatever." He muttered. Ichigo glared after him in fury as Aizen started to move away.

"Come, Ichigo." He said quietly, and the red head followed out of pure rage, unable to think about anything except how much he hated Grimmjow. Of all the ways Grimmjow could have used to break him… why rape? Ichigo would have preferred anything over that. _Anything._But to use sex as a weapon and not even tell him the reason… to leave him feeling abused and disgusted with himself without even knowing why it was happening…

* * *

Ichigo's anger carried him right up to the very highest point of Las Noches, where Aizen finally stopped and turned to face him. They were standing out on a balcony that seemed to overlooked the entire stark wasteland that was Hueco Mundo, so vast and uninviting to view.

"I assume that your stay with Grimmjow isn't going well?" Aizen asked.

"Screw you Aizen. Stop playing your stupid little games. You know exactly what's happening to me."

"All I know is that I gave Grimmjow instructions to break you. That much I will admit to." Ichigo fell silent. He supposed that made sense – Grimmjow had said not to tell Aizen what methods he was using. "Here. Eat." Ichigo turned from the 'view' to see the shabby little Arrancar from the hall wheeling in a small trolley with plates of bacon and eggs. There was toast and orange juice, and even a few mints for afterwards.

"No thanks." Ichigo muttered. But another part of his body decided to betray him, and a long loud growl emanated from his stomach. He sighed, snatching a piece of toast. Aizen smiled.

"Ichigo, there's no need to be afraid. Your stay here would be a lot more to your liking if you simply accepted it."

"My stay? You make it sound like a holiday." Ichigo muttered. Right now, he didn't care that he was talking to someone who could rip his heart out as easily as breathing. All he cared about was that he was pretty certain Aizen wasn't the sort to rape.

"Oh no, you could go home after a holiday." Aizen said, "You will never leave here. In time, this will be your home." Ichigo shivered. "Are you unhappy with Grimmjow?" the red head just snorted. "What has he been doing to you?" Ichigo looked up from his toast, and his eyes locked with Aizen's. Did he know?

"He's…" Ichigo sighed. He didn't know what to say. Nothing good would come of telling Aizen what Grimmjow was doing. And the Espada had specifically told Ichigo not to say anyway. The most likely possibility was that Aizen would do nothing, and Grimmjow would find out that Ichigo had told him. Ichigo shuddered to think what would happen then. "He's not really… doing anything I suppose." Ichigo muttered.

When Ichigo returned to Grimmjow's room that night with a full stomach and a confused, wary mind, Grimmjow was waiting for him.

"What happened?" The Espada snapped. Ichigo just glared at him. "Did he ask you? What did you say?"

"Fuck off." Grimmjow clenched his fists.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're in no position to talk to me like that! But if you carry on you'll be in a very different fucking position with my dick up your-"

"Oh don't fucking start with that. I don't care anymore!" Ichigo snapped. "You can't threaten me with that anymore!"

"Oh I bloody well can!" Grimmjow snarled, jumping to his feet. Ichigo flinched backwards, images and painful memories filling his head, but he stood his ground.

"It won't affect me like before."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Why? Because I'm only doing it to break you?" He snorted. "What? Did you think I actually cared about you before?" Ichigo scowled.

"Of course I didn't! Hollows don't _care_!" the Espada advanced on Ichigo, pressing him up into the corner. He moved his hand up to cup Ichigo's face, smirking in amusement at the barely concealed fear in the red head's eyes.

"Did you think someone finally _loved_ you?" Ichigo flinched at the word, trying to shove Grimmjow away.

"Just get the fuck off me! You raped me! I know you don't care, you're a fuckin' Hollow!" setting aside the anger Grimmjow was feeling at being referred to as a meagre 'Hollow', he frowned.

"Then what? Why did you react so badly to the real reason I fucked you?" Ichigo stayed silent. Grimmjow growled, hand closing around the Shinigami's throat. "Tell me!"

"What does it matter?!"

"Maybe I'm just naturally curious." Grimmjow said with a playful smirk. "Maybe I want to know what makes you tick." Ichigo stayed silent for a while, sending him a furious glare.

"You can go fuck yourself." The Espada's smirk dropped slightly, eyes hardening.

"You need to watch what you say to me, Shinigami." Suddenly the hand on Ichigo's throat swept down into his pants, and the redhead gasped as it closed around his member.

"Get off me!" Ichigo yelped, struggling to get out of the corner. He thrashed against Grimmjow, trying to push him away, until the angry Espada tightened his grip on Ichigo so much that it hurt. Ichigo hissed, ceasing his struggles, eyes falling shut as pain overrode his senses.

"That's better." Grimmjow murmured, running his thumb over the tip of Ichigo's member. The redhead was disgusted as his body started to react to the touches.

"I,Inoue…" Ichigo murmured, trying desperately to deter Grimmjow. "You said you'd take me to see her."

"Well I can't now." Grimmjow snapped. "You spent too long having a hissy fit. The guard's changed over now, and at this time of day there's a really high chance that Ulquiorra's the one guarding her. He won't let you in."

"You fucking lying bastard…" Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow growled, grip tightening again. "Gah!"

"I was going to take you." Grimmjow snapped, tone venomously low. "It's not my fault you decided to have breakfast with Aizen." He used his free hand to jerk Ichigo out of the corner, and pushed him down onto the bed, using his own weight to pin the frightened Shinigami in place. Ichigo bit his lip, refusing to cry out in fear. But ever fibre of his being was screaming at him. He was alone, powerless, and completely at the mercy of Grimmjow. The Espada could do anything he wanted to him, and Ichigo didn't have a say in it.

"What will it take…" Ichigo muttered before he could stop himself. Grimmjow, who had his hands around the rim of Ichigo's hakama, paused.

"Eh?"

"What will it take to stop you?!" Ichigo yelled, angry tears forming in his eyes. Grimmjow smirked, letting a hand trail lazily over Ichigo's chest as he lowered his head to the other's neck.

"Maybe I don't want to stop… maybe I'm having too much fun…" he murmured, licking a trail from Ichigo's neck to his jaw.

"I'll never submit." Ichigo snapped, sounding a lot braver than he felt. "This won't work on me. I won't break from this!"

"Weren't so tough yesterday when you were sucking me off, were you?" Grimmjow purred. The red head bit his lip. He wanted to scream. "Tell you what, Shinigami." Grimmjow smirked, "Let's play a game."

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Tainted Souls

* * *

The Espada had an idea. One that would benefit him no matter what way he looked at it. He moved off and stepped away from Ichigo, who unconsciously curled into himself, eyes slipping shut. Grimmjow moved over to the small cupboard by the bed, fishing around until he found a bottle of blue tinted liquid. "Oi, don't just lay there like a wuss, or I'll go back to my original plan." Ichigo felt a shiver run through him, and he forced his eyes open. He caught sight of the bottle and frowned.

"What-"

"Sit up." Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo scowled, pulling himself up, eyeing the bottle warily. "I'll ask you questions, and if you answer truthfully, you get a shot of this. If you lie, I'll kick you. Hard." Ichigo blinked. "If you lie three times, I'll fuck you so hard you'll feel it next week."

"Th,That's not fair!" Grimmjow held up a hand to silence him.

"After I ask you a question, you can ask me anything you want. If I don't tell the truth three times, I'll take off your armlet and set you free in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo's eyes widened. "The game stops when one of us passes out…"

"Why would we pass out?" Grimmjow held up the bottle.

"This is fucking strong stuff. It's our version of alcohol I guess, but it affects the soul, so you get a lot higher a lot faster. It has the added effect of making your eyes bleed if you lie." Ichigo gawped at the bottle.

"That's disgusting!"

"How else would I know if you were lying?" Ichigo scowled. "The soul is affected when a person lies. This stuff picks up on that and reacts to it. Aizen got it from somewhere to use if ever the need for an interrogation came up. The drunkenness is just an after-effect, brought on by a reaction between the drink and the impurities of our souls. But we came up with a game for it." Ichigo stayed silent. That was probably the longest thing Grimmjow had ever said to him. "Of course we play for different things usually. We can't offer freedom and we're not generally interested in sex…"

"So why the fuck did you choose that as a way to break me?!" Ichigo snapped. The Espada sat sprawled out on the sofa and held out the bottle to Ichigo.

"You'll just have to ask me in the game, won't you? Want to play?" Despite the obvious advantages to playing, Ichigo was still wary. For Grimmjow to say he'd release him was a pretty huge price to pay for lying three times. Could Ichigo even think of three things personal or secret enough to ask the Espada that would make him lie? "C'mon little Shinigami, play with me." Grimmjow purred, smirking as his comment made Ichigo shudder.

"Why should I trust you?" the red head asked.

"I may have a very warped sense of morals, but I keep to my word. Of course there's always the alternative to this game." Grimmjow smirked. "I can just fuck you all night." Ichigo scowled, snatching the bottle out of Grimmjow's hands.

"Fine." Grimmjow smirked. Caught, hook line and sinker. _This _was the way he could get information out of Ichigo, and maybe gain a little trust. Trust was always a good thing to have when breaking someone. It made the mental blows even harder when the trust is betrayed.

* * *

The chunky bottle lid doubled up as a shot glass, and they both took a shot of the weird tonic – Ichigo noted that it tasted like a mix of sugary petrol and chalk dust, and he nearly gagged on it. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down to sit beside him, but the red head shuffled as far away as possible.

"So first question is obvious. Why the fuck does it matter so much that I only screwed you to break you?" Ichigo took a deep breath. His answer made him feel weak, and he didn't want to say it. But he didn't want to bleed from the eyes or be beaten up, and with his freedom on the line he had no choice.

"I think that sex is something that should be done only between people who love each other…" Grimmjow snorted.

"What an old way of thinking." Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"…and to use it for something like that… when you don't feel anything for me, not even lust…"

"So it _was _that you wanted to be loved." Grimmjow said, laughing. "You idiot."

"Not loved, bastard!" Ichigo snapped. "Just… something! Lust, interest, anything!"

"You are very strange."

"Not interest off _you_! Just, anyone!" Ichigo snapped. "My first time went to someone who only did it to break me!"

"Welcome to reality."

"Oh fuck you…" Ichigo muttered, grabbing the bottle. He took another shot and fixed Grimmjow with a glare. He couldn't stand this bastard. He felt foolish for even trying to justify himself. "Now, why did you use sex to break me if Hollows aren't interested in it?"

"Stop calling me a fucking Hollow, dammit!" Grimmjow hissed. He had to fight very hard against the impulse to strangle Ichigo. "I'm a fucking Arrancar! There's a difference!"

"Course." Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow advanced on Ichigo, growling.

"Fuck this game. I'm in the mood to rape." Ichigo felt his heart drop.

"N,no! Ok, I believe you! There's differences! See? You're not bleeding, I'm not bleeding… you're right and I believe you!" Ichigo said quickly as Grimmjow pushed him down into the sofa. The Espada stopped, hovering over Ichigo for a few seconds with a smirk on his face.

"Good." He muttered, running a hand down Ichigo's body before retreating. Ichigo sat back up, shaken. "And as for your question, I said that we're not _generally _interested in sex. Arrancar are pretty much evolved Hollows…"

"How come _you _get to say you're a Hollow?"

"… and as such we've gained more strength and speed, and a different appearance, but we've also gained emotions and things that make us more human to match that appearance. An interest in sex isn't necessary for Hollows, since they don't reproduce, but humans do, so the interest comes back to us. But we're still Hollows, see, so it just doesn't occur to us to fuck each other. But you're different. You're not a Hollow. And you're sexy when you're scared." Ichigo averted his eyes, an angry blush creeping into his cheeks as he glared at the floor. Grimmjow smirked, deciding to continue for mere fun. "The way you look so helpless… the way your body feels under mine…" Ichigo was trembling slightly by now, "…it makes me crave things I've never craved before…"

"STOP!" Ichigo yelped. Grimmjow chuckled.

"So anyway, I decided to get some pleasure for myself out of breaking you."

"You wouldn't have felt good torturing me?" Ichigo spat.

"Yeah, but not _as _good. You're a fucking great lay." Grimmjow said, smirking. "And you just got two questions out of me. So I get two now." Ichigo scowled.

"That's not fair!"

"Is." Grimmjow stated with a tone of finality in his voice that clearly told Ichigo he'd be getting a smack if he argued again. "Now, about that Hollow mask of yours…" Ichigo groaned. He should have known that he'd be asking for information like that. "How did you get it?"

"Off my inner Hollow. Next question!" Ichigo said quickly. Grimmjow faltered. He looked to Ichigo's eyes, convinced he'd see them bleeding soon. That had to be a lie.

"Inner Hollow…" Ichigo frowned. He'd assumed that Aizen knew about the Vaizard, since the Vaizard knew about him. So why did Grimmjow seem to have no knowledge of inner Hollows? "How the fuck did you get an inner Hollow?!" Ichigo sighed.

"That's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Grimmjow said, shrugging. Ichigo felt terrible for doing this. He hadn't even given a full explanation to his closest friends, and now he was giving one to _Grimmjow. _This bastard really _was _stealing all of his firsts.

* * *

Half an hour later, it became apparent to Ichigo that whatever this potion was, it didn't affect him. He'd only been drunk once before in his life, but he knew what it was like, and this wasn't it. He felt perfectly normal and clear headed, which was more than could be said for Grimmjow. Over the past half an hour he'd learned that Grimmjow didn't know anything about Aizen's goals, that Aizen never told him anything about Vaizard – or anything of much use – and that the ex-captain really did use Arrancar as foot soldiers. He didn't see them as worthy to know the reasons behind doing things, he just sent them to do them. Ichigo in turn had had to tell Grimmjow about his inner Hollow, how he became a Vaizard, and what differences it made to him. Currently Grimmjow was giving him a long winded answer to the simple question 'How do Hollows evolve?'. The cyan haired Espada had already told Ichigo how, but he took it as an opening to reveal his _fucking life story. _Ichigo sighed.

"And then he just said that he realised he couldn't become a Vasto Lorde… he gave up… stupid prick…" Ichigo raised a brow. At least 'drunk rambling' Grimmjow wasn't as terrifying as 'I might rape you any second now' Grimmjow. But there was always that lurking possibility. Every now and then the Espada would look at him with lust filled eyes that made Ichigo want to run away, a feeling the red head had never experienced before. He was powerless, locked in a room with someone who he had yet to beat _with _his powers intact. Someone who had recently taken up raping him as a hobby. And yet here they were, drinking and sharing secrets. It was so surreal to Ichigo that it made his head spin. He'd never pictured incarceration in the Hollow world to be like this. "Next Question!" Grimmjow declared. "How much do you really hate sex with me?" Ichigo sighed. The answer came without him even having to think about it.

"Well considering the fact that it was _rape, _you didn't prepare me at all, I was in agonising pain through all of it, and it was with someone I fucking hate…. I hated it A LOT." He snapped. Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment, expression unreadable. Ichigo froze in place as well. He'd shot his mouth off again without thinking. Bad move…. Bad. Fucking. Move. One moment Grimmjow was looking at him blankly, the next he was on top of Ichigo, pressing him down into the sofa, hands either side of the other's head. "GET OFF!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push him away. His stomach gave a painful lurch when he realised that Grimmjow seemed to be even stronger when he was drunk.

"That bad huh?" Grimmjow muttered. "Can't have that…" Ichigo's eyes widened as one of Grimmjow's hands trailed down the side of his face. "I'll go back to rough tomorrow but… for tonight…"

"Don't… don't touch me!" Ichigo snapped.

"Shhh." Grimmjow put a finger to Ichigo's lips. The red head jerked away from the touch. "C'mon Shinigami… play nice just for tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll take you to see Inoue."

"Where have I heard that before…" Ichigo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will! Straight after… I'll sneak you in and you can stay until dawn if you want to." Ichigo scowled.

"It's not worth it! You'll fucking bribe me for something else using Inoue anyway… I'll fucking wait for that." Grimmjow growled low in his throat, a sound that for the first time, truly scared Ichigo.

"Let's get one thing straight here Kurosaki." Grimmjow hissed. "You're here as a prisoner. You're here to stay. Las Noches is impenetrable, and full of Arrancar, Espada and Aizen. Even if someone got in, they'd be dead within seconds. You're not gettin' out. And I'm going to fuck you whether you want it or not." Ichigo averted his eyes, "So why not at least attempt to enjoy it? Go with it. You never know, you might like it." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "At least this way, you get something out of it too. You get to see Inoue." Ichigo stayed perfectly silent for a moment. Chances were, if he said no, Grimmjow would still rape him. He didn't know which would be worse – resisting and being in excruciating physical and mental pain, or surrendering and possibly getting pleasure, but still being in mental pain and losing his pride. "Well?" Grimmjow pressed. The red head felt an odd twinge behind his heart, and a wave of…_something_ hit him. His mind became clouded, his judgement impaired. It seemed as though even _considering _Grimmjow's proposal had tainted his soul. He looked up at the Espada, and finally accepted it. He wasn't getting out of here alive.

He sighed, shrugging. Grimmjow's smirk turned devious as he leaned down. Ichigo jolted.

"Don't!" he snapped.

"What the fuck now?!" Grimmjow hissed.

"No kissing." Ichigo muttered, going red. That was the only thing he'd insist on, so that he at least had something left …

"Fine." Grimmjow snapped, attacking his neck instead. He trailed light kisses down Ichigo's skin, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh, making Ichigo shiver. One hand moved down to undo the red head's jacket, slipping inside it to tease a nipple. Ichigo bit down hard on his lip to stop himself moaning. "Oi, join in bastard." Grimmjow ordered, cyan orbs drilling deep into Ichigo's. The Shinigami scowled. He had no idea what he should do. He was new at all of this, and didn't really want to do anything anyway. So he did the only thing he could think of – he unzipped Grimmjow's jacket, leant up and captured his right nipple in between his teeth. Grimmjow grunted, eyes sliding shut as Ichigo licked and sucked lightly, hand moving up to play with the other nipple, mind becoming more clouded with every movement. Grimmjow braced himself with his arms on either side of Ichigo, eyes shut in ecstasy, allowing a moan to escape his lips. Ichigo felt torn. He didn't know whether it was the drink, or that his teenage hormones were kicking up, but he couldn't help the rush he felt at making the Espada moan. Maybe it was just that, for the first time since he arrived, he had a tiny ounce of control. He was controlling Grimmjow.

Ichigo's other hand moved down to rub Grimmjow's crotch, and at that moment a deep shudder ran through the Espada above him, so violent that it coursed through Ichigo as well.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow rasped into Ichigo's ear. He head was resting against Ichigo's shoulder, the weight of holding it up too much in his drunken, pleasure-filled state.

"Oi…" Ichigo muttered.

"Ngh?" Ichigo took his hands away and sat back, arms folded. Grimmjow's eyes opened slightly to look down at him in hazy confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be making this good for _me?_" the Espada groaned, shifting down to straddle Ichigo's legs. He pulled the red head's hakama down, lifting one of Ichigo's legs to pull them completely off. He trailed kisses down Ichigo's inner thigh, and the Shinigami couldn't help but moan. Suddenly there was a mouth over him, and Ichigo gasped, hands flying to Grimmjow's hair to push him down. The Espada growled in warning before licking a trail up Ichigo's erection, hand sliding down Ichigo's thigh, in between his legs. Ichigo grunted as he felt a finger pushing at his opening. He was still sore from last time, and he felt a stab of panic.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelped. Grimmjow looked up, mouth leaving the other to raise a brow.

"I'm not going to hurt you, idiot." Grimmjow said, in what Ichigo was sure the Espada thought was a comforting way. Suddenly Ichigo found himself being lifted off the sofa, and placed on the bed, Grimmjow shedding clothes as he went. "More room." Grimmjow muttered, before smirking. Ichigo frowned, not knowing why he was looking so smug until he felt a finger brush up against the sensitive spot deep inside him. Grimmjow had moved him as a distraction so he wouldn't notice the intrusion so much. Ichigo's head flew back and he let out a deep moan.

"Fuck!" he yelped before he could stop himself. He could definitely feel the affects of the blue liquid now, and his brain became even more fuzzed up with all the pleasure he was feeling. Grimmjow slowly inserted another finger, stroking Ichigo so that the discomfort he felt was completely drowned out. The red head would have never believed that Grimmjow could be this gentle, and as the Espada moved back up to look at him, something akin to worry shining in his cyan eyes, Ichigo felt something inside him snap. He didn't know whether it was his resolve, his pride, or something else, but it made him fling his arms around the Espada's neck as he entered him, biting back a cry at the sharp pain.

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to hold on to him tightly, trying to wait for Ichigo to adjust. But his damned Hollow side was taking over, and the urge to take what he wanted was overwhelming. He shuddered violently and Ichigo picked up on the reason why, eyes slipping shut.

"Go for it." The red head muttered, and Grimmjow didn't need telling twice.

* * *

I re wrote this three times and I'm still not totally happy with it x.x

Eh…

Review? :)


	5. The Transfer

Ichigo would have preferred a quiet start to the next day, but instead he was woken up by a high pitched yelp of shock some time very early in the morning – though it was hard to tell due to the goddamn perpetual darkness. The red head groaned, turning over and away from the noise and grimacing at the sharp pain in his backside. At least Grimmjow was the one waking up with the vile taste in his mouth today. Ichigo yelped as a sudden kick from behind sent him sprawling to the floor in a heap of sheets.

"Ack! What the fuck!?" he turned to glare at Grimmjow but stopped dead. The Espada had such a confused, embarrassed and furious expression that Ichigo didn't know whether to run for cover or ask what was wrong. He chose both, scrambling backwards to the sofa before muttering, "What's up with you?"

"What's up… WHAT'S UP!?" Grimmjow boomed. He was up in a flash, and had Ichigo pinned to the wall by his throat before either of them could blink. "How did… if you ever tell… oh god…" he mumbled, grip tightening around Ichigo's throat because of his loss for words. Ichigo gagged, clawing at Grimmjow's hand weakly.

"L… leggo!" he managed to choke out. He felt faint and scared, looking down into the eyes of a madman.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Grimmjow screamed, throwing Ichigo clear across the room. He crashed into the door with an excruciating crunch and crumbled to the floor, where he sat, hunched over in fear, not daring to move. "How could you let me make a fool of myself like that?! How could you let me do that?!" Grimmjow ranted. "I'm your fucking master, you bastard! I don't make you feel good! You're only fucking here to serve me!" he picked up the half empty bottle of blue liquid and threw it at Ichigo. It exploded just above his head, spraying the red head with potion and glass shards. Ichigo flinched, keeping his head buried in his arms, knees drawn in almost in a foetal position. Grimmjow was pacing now. "You shouldn't have let me do that! You should have stopped me! Why the fuck didn't you stop me!?" Grimmjow hissed, rounding on Ichigo again. He stopped, taking in for the first time what Ichigo looked like. Huddled up in a ball, naked, wet with potion and covered in glass shards, quaking slightly. It looked like his head was bleeding from the impact. "Shit…" Grimmjow muttered. He felt so torn. He'd never felt the urge to comfort anyone before in his life. If he'd seen Ichigo in this state before all of this started, he probably would have laughed at him and finished him off. A part of him still wanted to do that. The Hollow part. But there was a new part, one he wasn't used to. A part that was screaming at him to rectify what he'd done. But he was so embarrassed – he'd acted like a complete fool last night. What the hell had come over him? He'd really, honestly cared about whether Ichigo _enjoyed _sex with him.

A drop of blood rolled off a strand of Ichigo's hair and made a resounding 'plop' on the floor of the silent room, and Grimmjow was by the other's side within seconds, wrapping the sheet around him. Ichigo flinched away from him, keeping his face hidden.

"Don't…" the red head muttered. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo forward into a hug, trying desperately to ignore the bloodlust that crept into him and the sight and scent of Shinigami blood.

"I'm sorry…" Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo flinched at the words. "Come on Ichigo… you're stronger than this. I've done worse to you… snap out of it. I didn't mean it, I just panicked."

"Oh well, as long as you didn't _mean _to fling me across the room…" Ichigo snapped derisively, trying to push Grimmjow away. But he held on tight, and after a few moments the fighting stopped. Ichigo just sat there, allowing Grimmjow to hold him. After all, he could do nothing else. "What do you care anyway… I thought you were meant to be _breaking_ me…" Grimmjow leaned back to raise a brow at Ichigo. He found that at that moment, he couldn't answer. He couldn't tell Ichigo that for some terrifying reason, he _did _care.

"C'mon. I never took you to see Inoue." The Espada muttered, desperate for a change of topic.

* * *

They both showered and dressed in silence, Ichigo keeping to himself and Grimmjow waiting for his emotions to turn back to the way he was used to – non existent. But it proved useless as they made their way through Las Noches' winding passageways and the Espada couldn't keep his eyes off Ichigo. He knew he was making the Shinigami uncomfortable but he couldn't stop himself. He wondered what would have happened if Ichigo had woken up first. What would Ichigo's reaction have been? He never got to see it. Would the Shinigami have reacted coldly or fearfully like a prisoner should, or would he have been different?

Inoue was being kept in one of the prison cells now, deep down in the very bottom of Las Noches. She'd been moved there since Ichigo's arrival to stop all possible chances of them meeting up. There was no one keeping guard so early in the morning, and Grimmjow was glad for that; even though the guards were usually only low level Arrancar until after a certain time, he still wasn't in the mood for a fight – something else that troubled him since he was _always _in the mood for a fight. Grimmjow let Ichigo into the small cell and immediately the silence was broken.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue rushed forwards and jumped straight into Ichigo, knocking him backwards into the wall. Ichigo yelped in shock as the red headed girl sobbed into his jacket. "I never thought I'd see you! I'm sorry if I put you through any trouble!" she gasped. "Of course you're in trouble! You got caught because of me!" her huge eyes looked sadly up at Ichigo. The Shinigami sighed, patting Inoue's shoulder.

"It's not your faul…"

"Yes it is! Come over here, do you need anything healed? Are you hungry? I can't really do anything about it if you are but there's this nice Arrancar that comes…" she babbled on as she dragged him over to the bed and proceeded to check his temperature. She noticed the cuts and bruises on his head from Grimmjow and healed them, and Ichigo just sat back and smiled. It was such a relief seeing Inoue alive and well, and it was even nice to be fussed over. Having a friend here made it infinitely easier to cope with and he felt his sprits being lifted for the first time since he'd been captured. Grimmjow just stood back and watched with a deep scowl on his face. Something dark and dangerous was bubbling in his heart and under his skin, making him want to rip and tear and kill; Grimmjow did not cope well with jealousy.

"Inoue I'm ok, seriously." Ichigo chuckled as she checked his temperature for the third time. Inoue blushed, taking her hand away with a smile.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I just wish I could do something to make it up to you." Ichigo frowned.

"Make what up?"

"Getting you taken hostage…" she looked away, eyes filling up with tears, "And Ishida-kun and Sado-kun… getting them…" her voice broke completely and she hid her face. Ichigo felt his heart ache. He'd tried his best not to think about them, tried to imagine some way that they had survived…

"Who's been telling you all this?" Ichigo murmured. "They shouldn't-"

"I have." All three occupants of the room jolted as Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway, eyes set on Grimmjow. "You are not supposed to bring him here. You were told not to." Grimmjow cursed under his breath – why couldn't it have been a low level Arrancar!? Ichigo stood up quickly, unsure of what to do. But Ulquiorra seemed so uninterested in him that it bordered on complete ignorance. The fourth Espada was fixed on Grimmjow. Ulquiorra moved into the room and Grimmjow backed up away from him, towards Ichigo and Inoue.

"Get out." Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo, but the red head was rooted to the spot as Ulquiorra created a cero blast.

"I have had enough with your ignorance for Aizen-sama's rules." The small Espada said, firing the Cero. Grimmjow dodged and reached behind him, grabbing onto Ichigo's jacket and flinging him straight past Ulquiorra, out of the door and into the hallway. He landed with a crash and groaned, rubbing his head. "MOVE IT!" Grimmjow roared as Ulquiorra drew his sword. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and finally obeyed Grimmjow, bolting down the corridor. The last sound he heard before he was out of earshot was a sick slicing sound and an agonising scream from Grimmjow.

* * *

All Ichigo could think to do was go back to Grimmjow's room. He couldn't survive out in Hueco Mundo, and he would be taken hostage again when he came to more populated areas of Las Noches anyway. But he had no idea how to get to the sixth Espada's room from the bottom of Las Noches, and he _really _didn't want to ask for directions. After simply climbing every staircase he could find, he finally came to a long corridor. It seemed to stretch out forever and at the very end was a gigantic white door.

"Where the hell am I…" Ichigo muttered to himself. He fiddled with his jacket sleeve nervously, heart still pounding in his chest, and turned to go back down the stairs until he heard the door opening behind him.

"Well now, look who it is." Ichigo scowled darkly; he knew that voice.

"Ichimaru…" he muttered. The ex-captain looked slightly ruffled and his smile was even wider than usual.

"I was jus' visitin' Aizen and I come out to find ya wanderin' around on your own. Good thing Aizen didn't find ya first." Ichimaru muttered dangerously. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Cells." Ichigo muttered.

"Now what's he doin' down there if you're up here?"

"He… got attacked by Ulquiorra… he told me to run…" Ichigo muttered, eyes on the floor. Ichimaru's grin faded ever so slightly, and he turned back towards Aizen's door.

"Stay here." With nothing else to do, Ichigo stayed, watching the ex-captain walk swiftly into Azien's quarters.

* * *

It was barely a few minutes before Aizen emerged with Ichimaru in tow. He first took Ichigo back to Grimmjow's room and locked him there before heading down to the cells.

"What do ya think's goin' on?" Ichimaru asked. Aizen remained silent for a moment.

"Although I don't know why he would be doing it, I believe Grimmjow went against my wishes and took Ichigo down to see Orihime. Ulquiorra is just reacting to that and defending my wishes, but I wouldn't by very pleased if he has killed Grimmjow."

"Why is that?" Aizen smiled.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to reprimand him myself." Ichimaru chuckled.

"But he did manage to break Ichigo a little? He answered my questions an' waited when I told him to. An' he wen' back without a fight."

"Superficial. Ichigo is simply in shock from what happened in the cells. If I asked him to bow to me, he still wouldn't without having to be threatened first. Grimmjow has wasted enough time. I think his punishment will be the removal of Ichigo."

"Who's gunna get the job o' breaking him?" Aizen smiled. Ichimaru's grin widened. "Heh, ya really know to hurt a guy."

"It will teach him not to get attached to _my_ prisoners."

By the time they had reached Inoue's cell, both Espada were covered in blood and gasping for air. Grimmjow was slightly worse off, with dark, angry looking cuts and bruises covering his body. He had a black eye and a deep gash across his chest that had ripped his jacket to pieces. Inoue was crouched in the corner of what was left of her cell, her shield protecting her from damage.

"Stop this at once!" Aizen commanded, and Ulquiorra immediately ceased, sheathing his sword. But Grimmjow saw this as an opening and lunged towards Ulquiorra. The next thing he knew, Aizen was infront of him and there was a searing pain in his pelvis. He looked down to see Aizen's sword buried in him before he collapsed, unconscious. Ulquiorra dropped to one knee in front of Aizen as the Shinigami turned to face him, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Whilst I appreciate what you have done, Ulquiorra…" he gestured around the smoking rubble that used to be a row of prison cells. "You have destroyed part of my home in doing so."

"Sorry, Aizen-sama."

"And you have scared our guest." Aizen added. Inoue had lowered her shield now and was looking terrified, eyes flicking from Grimmjow to Aizen. Aizen smiled. "Do as you wish, Inoue. I know you cannot stand to see someone die in front of you." Inoue rushed forward, kneeling down beside the unconscious Espada. "But only heal my injury. The rest will stay as a reminder to him." He turned away from the two, back towards Ulquiorra. "I have a job for you. One I should have given you in the first place."

* * *

Ichigo was tired of waiting. He'd paced the same route a hundred times, back and forth Grimmjow's quarters. He didn't know why he was so worried about that Espada bastard. But somehow he felt he should be on Grimmjow's side, since Ichigo was the reason they'd been there, and Grimmjow _had _saved him in his own way. Though Ichigo was getting sick and tired of being thrown across rooms.

Inoue was fine though. A little sad, but that was to be expected. It gave him some small amount of hope, knowing that he wasn't alone here. But by Ulquiorra's reaction to finding them there, he probably wasn't going to see Inoue again. Ichigo sighed, finally sitting down on the sofa. What was happening in the cells? Was Inoue alright? Who had defeated who? What would Aizen do?

Ichigo jolted as the door to the room opened, and he stood up expecting to see Grimmjow. But instead, Ulquiorra entered the room. He stepped on the glass shards left there from previously and stopped momentarily to look down at them before his eyes locked with Ichigo's. The red head felt his blood turn cold.

"You will come with me now. You have been reassigned. I do not know how tolerant Grimmjow was of disobedience, but I assure you I will not be as much so."

"What? I don't…"

"You are now mine. Move."

* * *

Not looking good for him, eh? x_x

Sorry guys, I'll try to update more frequently from now on.


	6. Deception

Yes… Long wait… I know… I'm evil… I'm sorry x_x

* * *

Grimmjow didn't see Ichigo for a week after he was transferred to Ulquiorra for breaking. The cyan haired Espada's wounds were healing slowly, and the others were treating him like an idiot. Like he couldn't complete a simple task. Worse still were the ones who viewed him as a traitor for getting so 'attached' to Ichigo. He tried to argue that he wasn't attached, but somehow he just couldn't. It only took him three days to realise that he _was _in fact attached, and in the short time he'd spent with Ichigo, the red head had made a home in what little heart he possessed. It was a lust driven attachment, but an attachment all the same. And now Ichigo was gone, and that place in his 'heart' was empty, and that emptiness was slowly consuming Grimmjow. It was only made worse by the fact that he had no idea if Ichigo was even still alive. He hadn't even seen him, and although Ulquiorra left every morning to report to Aizen, he always locked the door to his quarters, so Grimmjow couldn't get in to see Ichigo. Once he thought he'd heard crying coming from Ulquiorra's room, and the sound alone made him want to kill the small Espada. But he couldn't do a thing, and it was slowly driving him insane. The waiting. The wondering…

Finally, on the ninth day since Ichigo's transfer, Grimmjow saw him. The sixth Espada was just leaving his room when Ulquiorra came out of his own, followed by the red head. Grimmjow hardly recognised him. He was all skin and bones, eyes dulled, shaking slightly, limping, with a deep, dark scar on his neck, right where his jugular vein was. It looked new and yet old at the same time – a sign that it had been healed very quickly.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo didn't look up. His eyes were trained on the floor, but they were unfocussed and blank.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stopped in front of him. Ichigo stopped too, and remained quiet behind him.

"What did you do?" Grimmjow hissed.

"I made him obedient." Ulquiorra stated. "Look at Grimmjow, Ichigo." Ichigo lifted his head and stared impassively at Grimmjow. The sixth Espada's eyes widened. There was no recognition in Ichigo's eyes at all. "Now look back down." And the red head did so. "Aizen-sama will be very pleased."

"You little…"

"Excuse us." Ulquiorra moved away, Ichigo following after exactly four steps. Grimmjow watched the red head go, a huge lump rising in his throat. He felt sick, he felt angry, he felt helpless, useless…

"Ichigo!" He yelled. The red head neither turned to look back nor made any sign of recognition at all. All that seemed to matter to Ichigo was following Ulquiorra, exactly four steps behind, eyes trained to the floor.

* * *

"This is excellent work Ulquiorra." Aizen said, surveying Ichigo.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." The Espada said, bowing.

"How long ago did he obey properly without any need for any of your methods?"

"Since yesterday morning. I may allow him to eat today." Ulquiorra answered. Aizen smiled.

"I have a better idea. I want to test him." Aizen raised Ichigo's head with his hand, looking down into dulled irises. "Will you obey me?" Ichigo remained silent.

"Excuse me sir, he doesn't have permission to speak yet." Ulquiorra said.

"Ah, then you have permission to speak." Aizen said, and Ichigo nodded. "Will you do as I ask?"

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ichigo said in a dull, lifeless voice.

"Good. I want you to go to Grimmjow's room, and I do not want you to leave until you've convinced him to let you have sex with him, and done so."

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra piped up again. "Whilst I have no doubt that he will try for you, Grimmjow is very strong and Kurosaki has his powers limited. I highly doubt that he will have the strength to overpow-"

"Who said anything about overpowering him?" Aizen smiled cruelly down at Ichigo. "Ulquiorra, I think you underestimate how attached Grimmjow became to this little slave. He used sex as a means to break Ichigo, and ended up breaking himself in the process. In the time since Ichigo's removal, Grimmjow has been reportedly quieter than usual. He's fighting with himself and discovering emotions he never knew he was capable of. But Ichigo still always looked on him as his tormentor. He was _scared _of Grimmjow. If Ichigo can get past his fears and successfully accomplish this for me, then I will be almost completely satisfied that he is broken. It will also teach Grimmjow not to disobey my rules." Ulquiorra's eyes had widened ever so slightly.

"… Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Now Ichigo, will you be able to do this for me?" Ichigo was silent for a few seconds, as if somewhere in under his diminished look and cold dulled eyes, he was still capable of thinking, and was formulating a plan.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I can."

"Good." Aizen said with a smile. "I will prepare a feast for you if you succeed." Ichigo gave a low bow and followed Ulquiorra back out, staying four steps behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow scowled as he heard a knock on his door. He rose from the bed where he'd been daydreaming and stalked across the room, hoping to god there was an Arrancar outside he could kill. His breath hitched when he opened the door to Ichigo.

"Oh my god…" Grimmjow muttered.

"Ulquiorra-sama told me to come. To show you how I am." Ichigo said in his dull, monotone voice. Grimmjow pulled him in and slammed the door, turning in astonishment to look at Ichigo. There was barely anything of him left.

"What did he do to you…"

"Many things." Ichigo answered. Grimmjow motioned for Ichigo to sit down, and the red head did. He sat right next to Ichigo and put his hand on the other's leg. Ichigo did nothing. In some weird way, Grimmjow missed the flinches he used to get when he touched Ichigo. Because that at least showed that there was something left of him. Some resistance. Some life.

"Tell me."

"I am not permitted to. Ulquiorra-sama is of higher rank and therefore his orders are more important."

"Don't call him that!" Grimmjow snapped.

"I have to. Ulquiorra-sama is of higher rank and therefore-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled, turning away from Ichigo in disgust. He put his head in his hands, desperately trying to will away the fury he was feeling. Ichigo stayed perfectly silent, watching him. "Ichigo... snap out of it… whatever he did to you, you're stronger than that." Ichigo remained silent. "Well?" the red head seemed pained. "What's wrong?" still nothing. "Answer me!"

"You didn't say I could talk." Ichigo said, voice quaking. "I'm sorry for talking." His eyes widened, hand moving up to his mouth. His other hand fisted the material of his hakama fearfully, but he didn't move, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"No, no, no it's fine, idiot! Don't ever stop talking in front of me just because I tell you to!"

"That doesn't make sense, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow groaned, rubbing his temples. He put a hand on Ichigo's bony shoulder and rubbed the other's neck gently, a gesture that he shocked himself with.

"Ichigo, stop this. Just be yourself. Can't you do that if I tell you to?"

"I am being myself sir, my new self." Grimmjow sighed. "Do you want me to do something else instead?"

"Sod that, what do _you_ want?!" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo looked away from him, hands fiddling with his hakama. Grimmjow watched his behaviour and dared to hope that this was Ichigo shining through. A slave wouldn't act like this. He would just answer the question.

"What I want… I can't have sir."

"Tell me. And don't call me sir, dammit!" Grimmjow snapped. Right now he felt like he'd do anything. Anything that would make Ichigo more like his old self. He'd walk right up to Aizen and throw Ulquiorra at him if it meant Ichigo would be happier.

"I want… to feel ever better than that night… so long ago…" Ichigo's eyes fell shut. "It seems like a lifetime ago… after so much pain…"

"_That night_? Do you mean…" Grimmjow had a flashback to the last time he'd slept with Ichigo, when nothing had mattered except making the red head enjoy sex.

"The night that you didn't rape me. You cared about me." Grimmjow felt his pulse quicken. The thought of sex with Ichigo again made his blood heat up.

"But what do you mean 'even better'?" Ichigo bit his lip, eyes darting from Grimmjow's to the floor and back.

"I want… to be inside you." Grimmjow was quite sure he'd stopped breathing. There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"…What?" Ichigo stood, bowing.

"As you see, I can't have what I want, Grimmjow-sama. I must go back to Ulquiorra-sama now." He turned to leave.

"No wait!" Grimmjow grabbed his arm. "Are you being serious? That's what you really want?" Ichigo nodded. "And you'll go back to the way you were?"

"It will help, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow stood, locking eyes with Ichigo. They were still dull and lifeless, but there was something hidden beneath what he could see. Every logical part of Grimmjow was screaming at him that this was ridiculous. Ichigo wouldn't want that, of all things.

"Has someone ordered you to do this?"

"No." Ichigo said, without hesitation.

"You give your word."

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow sighed, averting his eyes to the floor, deep in thought. Logic was screaming at him… but his heart was screaming louder, accompanied by his overactive sex drive. Ichigo wouldn't… couldn't possibly want this…

"This is ridiculous." He murmured, stifling a manic laugh. Of all the things he thought would happen when Ulquiorra was finished with Ichigo… this wasn't even on the list. "Ok." He muttered. "Ok…" Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into a light embrace, and the Espada immediately relaxed into it. But the red head was staring over his shoulder to the empty corner of the room, face completely emotionless, where he knew Ulquiorra was standing, masked by Aizen's sword.

* * *

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo as the red head slowly ran his hands over his bare chest. Ichigo's fingers trailed up the large scar Grimmjow had kept from their battle with a hint of interest, but if the red head had wanted to ask about it, he didn't. Ichigo was still acting very spaced out, as if someone was dictating his actions to him and he was just doing as that person wished. That thought made Grimmjow nervous even as Ichigo took the Espada's member into his mouth, licking and sucking lightly. He moaned, hands fisting the sheets beneath him as Ichigo worked on him. He'd been craving this so much but somehow it felt wrong. Ichigo was so skinny and frail, and so quiet, his skin marred with so many scars that Grimmjow hurt just _looking _at them.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered. One of Ichigo's hands moved up to tease a nipple as the red head looked up at him.

"What is it?" the Espada squirmed under him, creating friction between their naked bodies.

"Why is this what you want?" Grimmjow asked, pulling Ichigo up so that their faces were inches away. Ichigo's erection pressed into his inner leg, making Grimmjow shiver. "You hate this sort of thing. You hate _me._" Ichigo didn't answer. He didn't know how to. Instead, he moved forwards and his teeth gently scraped Grimmjow's neck, pushing the Espada down. He slowly entered him, and Grimmjow's breath hitched at the sharp pain, hands moving to Ichigo's shoulders to steady himself. "Shit…" he hissed. Ichigo locked eyes with Grimmjow, pained cyan orbs meeting dulled, lifeless ones. Then in one fluid movement, Ichigo sheathed himself in Grimmjow completely, and the Espada's eyes flew shut, hands jolting up to cover the pained expression on his face. Ichigo started moving inside him, thrusting in and out as slowly as he could for the Espada to get used to the feeling. "Oh god…" Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo started moving faster, pumping him in time to his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to get used to having Ichigo inside him, and he was soon pushing down to meet the thrusts, eyes closed, head back as waves of pleasure coursed through him. If someone had told him two weeks ago that he'd be letting Ichigo of all people get _this _close to him, he would have killed them for being so ridiculous. But now, with Ichigo above him, making him feel more alive than ever before, Grimmjow knew that this was all he would ever want. Maybe he'd become _too _human after the Shinigamification process, but right now he didn't care. Ichigo gasped above him, and a second later Grimmjow felt the red head release into him. The feeling tipped Grimmjow over the edge and he came too, into Ichigo's hand and all over the other's chest. The red head sat back, pulling out of Grimmjow breathing heavily. The Espada thought Ichigo looked good enough to eat, sat panting on his bed, legs spread, covered in his cum. Grimmjow felt tired, and he ached all over, but he hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time.

"Ichigo…" he frowned as Ichigo got up. The red head started wiping the seed off of himself and Grimmjow tensed. Ichigo slipped into his Arrancar uniform. "Do you have to go already?" Grimmjow asked. It was all he could think of asking to break the silence. This deathly silence that was screaming at him.

"Of course I do." Ichigo said, moving over to the door. "I have completed my task. Aizen-sama will be pleased." Grimmjow felt his heart drop right down to his stomach with a painful thud.

"What?" Ichigo opened the door, bowing to the corner of the room. Grimmjow watched in horror as Ulquiorra appeared, walking casually over to the door where Ichigo stood bowing. "No fucking way…" Grimmjow muttered. "Ichigo, you can't … this…"

"It meant nothing to him. He was doing as Aizen-sama ordered." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"You fucking gave your word!" Grimmjow hissed at Ichigo. The red head didn't rise from his bow to Ulquiorra. Didn't flinch, even

"A very convincing performance. Aizen-sama told him to use any means necessary, and Aizen-sama's orders are more important than yours." Ulquiorra said, "He had no qualms with lying to you." Grimmjow let out a low growl. "Let this be a lesson to you, Grimmjow." He motioned for Ichigo to leave, and the red head did so, without a backwards glance. "_This _is how you break someone." And the smaller Espada left as well, leaving Grimmjow alone in his room.

* * *

0X terrible happenings…

I'd love a few reviews ;)


	7. Break Away

Update :o

Enjoy!

* * *

"Did he succeed?" Aizen asked as Ulquiorra returned with Ichigo. He had been waiting in his quarters, where a long table had been erected, covered in many delicious foods.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. He did exactly as you told him to. Grimmjow made it easy for him. Do you wish to see?" Ulquiorra asked, hand moving up to his eye. Aizen smiled.

"Perhaps later."

"Tch." Ichimaru muttered from his place at the table, making Aizen chuckle.

"Come now Ichigo, sit down and eat." Ichigo didn't need telling twice. He sat down a few spaces away from Ichimaru and dug straight in to a plate of cooked meat, not caring what it came from.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra began, "I have been wondering. You said you would be _almost _completely satisfied if he succeeded…"

"Well there still remains the final test." Aizen said with a smile. "He has yet to kill a comrade." Ichigo didn't flinch, didn't look up from his meal, but something flashed in his eyes that went unnoticed by the others. Something akin to fear. "Would you do that for me, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at Aizen apologetically.

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, I can't."

"Why is that?" Ichigo motioned to his armlet.

"I don't have the power sir, or my sword." Aizen chuckled.

"Quite right. But if you prove yourself then maybe you can get those things back." Ichigo simply nodded in thanks and returned to his food. "You really have done a marvellous job, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you Aizen-sama." He said with a bow.

* * *

Grimmjow roared in fury, firing cero after cero at the walls of his quarters. How could he have been so stupid?! How could he have trusted what Ichigo had said even after seeing how broken he was?! He started pounding at the wall with his bare fists, punching so hard and so fast that they began to bleed as the wall cracked beneath them.

"Stupid. Fucking. Bastards!" he yelled, thumping at the wall. He jumped back and released another cero, turning the wall into dust. Nnoitra was luckily not in his room to realise that his wall had been demolished, and Grimmjow didn't wait to see his reaction. He kicked the door to his room right off its hinges and stormed down the corridor, looking for something, anything to take his mind off what had just happened.

But no matter how far he went, he still had the dull ache in his backside and the much more painful, throbbing ache in his heart. He knew it wasn't Ichigo's fault. He'd been tortured so much in the past nine days that he probably didn't even fully realise who he was or what was happening. All he knew was that he'd be punished if he didn't follow orders, and rewarded if he did. But Grimmjow couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been completely and utterly betrayed by the only person he'd ever grown attached to. Betrayed, used, and thrown away to die.

"Good morning Grimmjow-sama!" a small white haired Arrancar chirped at him. Seconds later, the Arrancar was a smoking pair of legs. Grimmjow stormed straight out of Las Noches and into Hueco Mundo, looking for Hollow to vent on. He refused to be upset over this. He was angry. That was all. He'd never let Ichigo upset him.

* * *

"Gin."

"Mm?" Ichimaru looked up at his former captain inquisitively. Aizen had his eyes locked on Ichigo, who was still eating a few seats away.

"I want you to take Ichigo to the Human world." Ichimaru's smile faded completely, and his eyes widened.

"Sousuke…"

"You'll be fine. You can take as many Espada with you as you like. But I want you there to witness Ichigo's final test."

"Why can' Ulquiorra go? Then you can witness it for yaself." Ichimaru muttered.

"Ulquiorra _will_ be going. But I want you to go too. Although I trust Ulquiorra, I still feel a little apprehensive about sending Ichigo to the human world with only Arrancar."

"You swore I'd never have to-"

"Gin, I allow you to get away with talking to me in a way that most other people would be killed for. But I will not have you arguing with me on this." Ichimaru scowled, averting his eyes.

"Fine." Aizen smiled.

"Ichigo." The red head turned his blank eyes to look at Aizen. "I think you're ready for your final test. I want you to go with the human world, and kill someone you used to hold dear. It doesn't have to be a Shinigami, as there may not be any in the area, but I know you had many friends there. Kill one of them for me, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." Ichigo barely paused to think about it for two seconds.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Grimmjow next saw Ichigo the next day, eating breakfast in the canteen. He was strangely on his own, and even more strangely eating raw Hollow meat. Part of Grimmjow wanted to throttle the red head, but he still felt so attached to the boy, and he knew that after so much torture, Ichigo was only doing what he'd been told to. He hadn't done it to hurt Grimmjow. The Espada scowled. He hated it when logic won over instincts. He moved through the canteen, scowling at the whispers and jeers that followed him. So word had gotten around. _Again._

"Oi." He snapped, sitting down opposite Ichigo with his own plate of meat. "I thought you hated Hollow meat."

"I'm glad just to be able to eat." Ichigo said, teeth sinking into the dark meat. Grimmjow sighed. So Ulquiorra used starvation. But that couldn't have been the only method.

"Ichigo… what happened to your neck?" he asked. Ichigo paused in his eating, and looked pained, as if reliving something horrifying.

"I… resisted…" he muttered.

"Resisted what?"

"I can't tell you. Ulquiorra-sama forbade it." Grimmjow sighed, feeling an annoyingly painful pang in his heart.

"What has Ulquiorra ordered you to do today?"

"To eat here, and then report back to him in his room for instructions on my final test."

"Final test?"

"I'm going to the human world to kill one of my friends." Ichigo muttered. He opened his mouth to say something else, but no sound came out, as if he were struggling with something.

"How do you feel about that?" Grimmjow prompted. Ichigo gave him a look that was bordering on grateful. It seemed the red head couldn't even express his feelings without someone telling him he could.

"Awful… I don't want to do it…"

"Then don't." Grimmjow muttered. "Why don't you esca-"

"I feel sick. I don't want to do it. I feel like I'm drowning in my own mind. I can't get out. It's a sea… a sea and I'm drowning…" Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ichigo's voice was becoming hysterical. " I cant breathe in here…Oh god, HELP ME!" Ichigo screamed, hands clutching at his hair, pulling out great clumps. Grimmjow jumped to his feet, unsure of what to do.

"Ichigo, stop it!"

"It's burning… everything's burning… oh god there's so much blood…. Is it mine? Is that all mine? What is that?!" Ichigo cried, eyes darting back and forth. He looked up at Grimmjow and the Espada was taken aback. The lights in Ichigo's eyes were back. "HELP ME!" Ichigo cried, lunging across the table at Grimmjow. He grabbed on to the front of Grimmjow's jacket, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please… it hurts… don't let him back in… the door… keep the door shut… please!"

"Calm down." Grimmjow muttered shakily. "Just relax."

"Ichigo." They both froze at Ulquiorra's voice. Grimmjow watched in despair as Ichigo's eyes dulled once more, hands slipping away from his jacket. The red head hopped off the table and knelt on the floor in front of Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama, I'm sorry." Ichigo muttered, head hung low. The smaller Espada fixed Grimmjow with a calculating look.

"You asked him how he felt, didn't you?" Grimmjow scowled at him. "I'd advise you not to do that again. It affects him." He said, turning to leave. Ichigo followed, four steps behind, without a backward glance. For a while, Grimmjow stood perfectly still, Arrancar all around him staring at him, nearly as shocked as he was at what had just happened. Underneath those dulled eyes… Ichigo was still there. He was in pain, he was being subdued, but he was still there. He was too strong for Ulquiorra after all. His spirit couldn't be completely broken; Ulquiorra had merely put a cover over it. Grimmjow scowled, mind set.

Ichigo had asked for his help. He was going to get it.

* * *

"There was an incident concerning Grimmjow earlier. Kurosaki had a momentary lapse of mind, but only because of Grimmjow's prying." Ulquiorra said. Aizen nodded, head resting on his hand in thought.

"Do you believe he's still ready for the final test?"

"He is, Aizen-sama. The effect Grimmjow had on him was very minimal."

"Very well. You and Gin will be departing with him tomorrow morning then. I have the utmost faith in the both of you, but you know what to do if Ichigo refuses." Ulquiorra nodded, bowing before leaving the room. Aizen smiled to himself in the empty throne room. "Now Ichigo, what will you do?" there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama but I need to report something to you." A tall, gangly Arrancar entered the room, fiddling nervously with the remains of his Hollow mask – a long sharp point that jutted out of his jaw. Aizen vaguely recognised him as one of Szayel Apporo's Fraccion.

"What is it?"

"It's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sir. He's gone." Aizen raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" The Arrancar gulped.

"Gone sir. He opened up a garganta and went to the human world. Szayel Apporo-sama kept track of him as long as possible, but he disappeared from all sensors just a few minutes ago." Aizen's smile disappeared altogether. Had that loose cannon finally got himself killed? There was no other way to explain a reiatsu simply disappearing.

"Thank you. You can go." The Arrancar bowed and scuttled out, leaving Aizen alone with his thoughts. What had Grimmjow been trying to do? Who had been strong enough to take him down?

"You thinkin' of callin' off Ichigo's test?" Aizen sighed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Gin." Ichimaru chuckled, arms resting on Aizen's shoulder.

"Grimmjow's missin' in the human world. Maybe even dead. You think Ichigo can stand up to whoever killed him?" Aizen was silent for a while, thinking. He stood up, moving away from Ichimaru towards a door that led straight up to his quarters.

"Come with me Gin, you can help me to think in my room." Ichimaru smirked.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo stood before Ulquiorra, Ichimaru and an Espada he had never personally met before. All he knew was that his name was Nnoitra, and he was currently pissed off because of something to do with his room's wall. So Ichigo knew to stay away from him.

"Now we'll be takin' off your armlet for this trip." Ichimaru said, "But because of this, if ya make any weird moves, you'll be killed. Understand?" Ichigo nodded dully.

"Yes Ichimaru-sama."

"Good." The Ex-captain said. He put his hand around the armlet and it immediately dropped off into his palm. Ichigo felt a rush of power returning to him, filling him up. It was almost too much for him, and he stumbled slightly, grabbing his head.

"Ngh…" he mumbled. Ulquiorra threw his sword to him, and Ichigo only just caught it before it impaled him. He gasped at the warmth he felt radiating from his sword, almost like a welcome from an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. He used Zangetsu to steady himself while his power swirled around inside him, still dizzy.

"Ready to go?" Ichimaru pressed, and Ichigo nodded despite the dizziness, following the Shinigami through Ulquiorra's garganta.

"Stay calm." Ulquiorra whispered from behind him. "Stay calm and focussed."

"Yes Ulquiorra-sama." Ichigo said, grip tightening around Zangetsu.

They emerged in the human world, hovered in the sky of Karakura town. Ichigo looked down at his old home with slightly saddened eyes. Ulquiorra noticed this and nudged him. Instantly, the red head's eyes were lifeless.

"So who are ya killin' Ichigo?" Ichimaru asked playfully. Ichigo surveyed the area critically. He couldn't feel many of his friend's reiatsu – Ishida and Chado's missing reiatsu was to be expected but where was Urahara? Ururu? Jinta? Tessai? He couldn't really call them friends but their lack of reiatsu was still strange.

"Keigo." Ichigo muttered shortly. With all of his closer friends gone, he could only choose someone from school.

"Never heard of him." Ichimaru said, shrugging. "Lead the way." Ichigo used shunpo to get down to the street beneath, choosing one that was near Keigo's house. He just wanted to get this over and done with, quickly and quietly. He felt Ichimaru, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra land behind him and he began to make his way forward down towards Keigo's house, but had to stop when a blade appeared dangerously close to his throat. A blade covered in ice. He lurched back to see Toushirou standing infront of him, with Matsumoto by his side. Looking around, he found that they were completely surrounded by Shinigami and, he noticed with a jolt, Ishida and Chado.

* * *

Reviews?


	8. These Chains

**A Twisted Reality  
**These Chains

On Matsumoto's other side was Renji, next to him was Rukia, followed by Ikkaku, Yumichika, Soifon, Yoruichi, Chado, Ishida, and then back to Toushirou. Behind them, a few feet away were Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Ichigo shivered nervously.

"Back away from him." Renji growled to the trio behind Ichigo. It took the bewildered red head until then to realise that Toushirou wasn't threatening him with Hyourinmaru – he was protecting him. The great ice dragon was wound closely around Ichigo, its head pointed towards Ichimaru and the Espada.

"Stay still Kurosaki." Toushiro muttered.

"Ichigo, come here!" Ulquiorra snapped. Ichigo immediately tried to move out of the ice dragon's protective swirl, but he heard Toushirou curse behind him and suddenly he was surrounded by ice. The dragon completely engulfed him with its body so that he could barely move. Panic rose in Ichigo's throat as he realised he couldn't fulfil Ulquiorra's order. He began to beat against the ice as he heard the sounds of fighting outside, desperately trying to get out.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" he shouted, voice echoing around his cold prison. "I can't get out!" he tried to draw Zangetsu but cursed when he realised that he didn't even have room to do that. He could just make out dark shapes colliding together outside and could hear the clang of metal. Feeling the panic take hold of his heart, Ichigo let out a whine. "I can't… oh god… burning… please… I'm sorry! I can't get out! Don't hurt me Ulquiorra-sama!" he called before darkness swirled in his vision and he collapsed.

* * *

_"But he's ok?" _

_"He will be I think, in time. He's been through a lot." A hand. He could feel a hand on his forehead. _

_"What?" _

_"Judging by his body I'd say sleep deprivation and starvation, and he has multiple injection marks all over him." _

_"Injection marks?!"_

_"Medical torture. Injecting chemicals into the blood that irritate it, as well as making the skin burn, and in some cases it can even give the sensation that the skin is melting." He heard a gasp. "There are also signs of heavy beatings, and wounds that could only be made by pressing extremely hot objects to his skin." _

_"Oh my god…" he didn't want to hear anymore. Didn't want to think about it. _

"Shut up…" Ichigo managed to choke out. His voice was hoarse and for a moment, he didn't recognise it as his own.

"He's awake!" he felt the hand return to his head, and finally managed to place it as Rukia's. She was standing next to him, but he was led down. Why was he led down? What happened? His eyes widened. Ulquiorra.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelped, trying to get up. But he was tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles. "I have to get to Ulquiorra-sama!" Rukia jolted backwards and Renji, stood behind her, put a hand on her shoulder. Urahara moved in closer so that Ichigo could see him clearly, concern shining in his eyes.

"You've been through a lot Ichigo, but you're safe here. He won't hurt you any more."

"He will!" Ichigo insisted, thrashing around. "You have to let me go! _Please!_" tears welled up in Rukia's eyes.

"Ichigo, you moron!" Renji snapped. "We just saved your ass and you want to go back!?" Ichigo stopped thrashing, frowning.

"S,saved?"

"D'you really think that with all the people we pulled in, those cruddy Espada won?" the lieutenant snorted. "We beat them back and they retreated into Hueco Mundo." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ulquiorra would hurt him. He'd hurt him so badly for this.

"LET ME GO!" Ichigo shrieked, thrashing once more. "The burning! THE BURNING! Let me GO!" Rukia actually took a step back in fear, and Urahara's eyes widened.

"Just as I thought." He muttered. "He's recalling the chemicals."

"What can we do?!" Rukia asked desperately.

"There's nothing we can do except give him time." Urahara said in defeat. "Time to see that he isn't going to be captured. Time for him to get himself back together and get over this."

"Come on Ichigo, you're stronger than this." Renji muttered, leading Rukia away. Ichigo continued to thrash, and the last thing the trio heard as they closed the door on their friend was a high pitched scream of anguish.

* * *

Urahara made his way down to his 'basement', where Ishida and Chado were guarding the prisoner. They had both had such a lucky escape, thanks to Rukia and Renji's blatant disregard for the rules. They had made their way to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo and instead had found Chado and Ishida barely clinging to life. Of course, when they returned with Ishida and Chado, Rukia and Renji had been heavily reprimanded for their actions. But Yamamoto had been even angrier to learn that Ichigo had been taken prisoner, since the red head had been a key ingredient to his plans for the coming winter.

Urahara sighed. Yamamoto could be so unfair at times. But he _had _given permission for a large number of Shinigami to help retrieve Ichigo, and for that, Urahara was grateful. The Shinigami had all returned to give their reports, so all that was left was Yoruichi who was away somewhere, Rukia who had refused to leave until Ichigo was well, and Renji, who had stayed for the same reason, and to keep Rukia sane.

The ex-captain sighed as he looked down at the Espada, chained to two gigantic boulders. His cyan hair was matted with blood and he had a large cut, probably made by a sword, down his cheek. He had refused help from the Fourth Division Shinigami who had come with the others.

"Grimmjow…" Grimmjow stirred from his cat nap, looking up at Urahara. Urahara hadn't believed his eyes when Rukia and Renji turned up on his doorstep saying that they'd captured an Espada. The Ex-captain had known straight away that Grimmjow had _let _himself be captured, and the Espada had proceeded to tell them everything he knew about Ichigo and what was happening to him in Hueco Mundo. He still hadn't told anyone _why _though.

"Did you get him?" Grimmjow snapped, hopeful eyes betraying his cold tone.

"Yes, he's upstairs." Grimmjow jumped to his feet, cursing as his short chains pulled him back a little so that he couldn't stand up straight.

"I want to see him."

"That's not possible, not only because you're an enemy, but because he's very unstable right now. Seeing you could be very damaging for him. He needs to know that no Espada can get to him.

"Bullshit. He knows I wouldn't hurt him." Grimmjow spat.

"Right now, he doesn't know anything. All he wants to do is get back to Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snarled at the name.

"That bastard."

"He's done a lot to Ichigo. He'll need a lot of time to heal."

"What did he do?" Grimmjow asked. Urahara paused before answering.

"It's best you don't know."

"You still don't trust me?!"

"It's hard for a Shinigami to trust a Hollow." Grimmjow snorted.

"You ain't a normal Shinigami. And I ain't a normal Hollow."

"You still haven't told us why you helped Ichigo though. Why did you tell us about him coming to kill one of his friends?"

"So you bunch of morons could rescue him." Grimmjow muttered, rolling his eyes. Urahara chuckled.

"But why do you care?"

"Who says I care?" Grimmjow said quickly. Too quickly. Urahara grinned, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

"Tell you what, if I can put a power suppressant on you and you tell me exactly why you told us about Ichigo, I'll let you see him."

"Why the change of heart?" Grimmjow asked warily.

"If it's the reason I think it is, then you may just be able to help Ichigo out of this." Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichigo was assigned to me before Ulquiorra. I got… too attached and they reassigned him. I'm not telling you the whole story but suffice to say that… I do care."

"Amazing. My hougyoku works wonders." Urahara said, clapping his hands together. "It really can instil human feelings in Hollows!"

"You are a bastard." Grimmjow stated.

* * *

Half an hour later, Grimmjow was outside the door of the room Ichigo was being kept in. He felt woozy – the power suppressing drug Urahara had given him was giving him a headache from hell.

"Ready?" Urahara asked.

"I don't think he should go in there." Renji snapped from behind them. "What if he hurts Ichigo?"

"Then feel free to kill me." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes. He opened the door and walked in, slamming it hard behind him. The noise woke the sleeping boy in front of him, jolting him awake. Grimmjow moved over to him, sighing. "God Ichigo…" he could tell Ichigo had been crying, and straining so hard against his restraints that they cut into his flesh.

"Grimmjow-sama…" Ichigo muttered. "Please… help me… I need to get back to Ulquiorra-sa-"

"No, you need to stay here." Grimmjow whispered, fingers tracing the line of Ichigo's jaw. "You don't believe it now but you really are safe here Ichigo. You'll see in time." Ichigo looked up at him with confused eyes, but that in itself was a relief to Grimmjow. Any sort of expression was better than the lifeless brown orbs he had around Ulquiorra. "Stop straining on your restraints."

"Yes sir."

"I told you before not to call me that."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo muttered, turning away. His eyes were starting to dull again. Grimmjow could have slapped himself.

"Shit, I mean… Ichigo…" he paused, an idea forming. "Ichigo… how do you feel?" Ichigo stilled completely, his eyes widening.

"I feel…" he turned back to Grimmjow. "I… I _hurt!_" he cried. "Oh god… everything hurts! The pain… my mind is a sea… I'm drowning… is it the sea or blood? There's so much blood!" he whimpered as Grimmjow looked on in shock. "Why can't I sleep? Please let me sleep… I'll do anything… let me sleep… don't… DON'T DO THAT!" Ichigo let out a blood curdling scream and tried to sit up. Grimmjow shakily undid the restraints around Ichigo's wrists and the red head sat bolt upright, hands outstretched as if fending off an attacker. "Please Ulquiorra! Please no more! No more!"

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo jolted, eyes fixed on the Espada's. The panicked look in them slowly receded as he regarded the Espada carefully.

"Grimmjow…" the Espada blinked. The lights in Ichigo's eyes were back. The red head groaned, bringing his hands slowly to eye level. "Oh shit…" he muttered, looking at his bloodied wrists.

"They'll heal…"

"What happened to you?" Grimmjow touched the cut on his cheek.

"Your little friends thought they'd bring me in by force. It's lucky I wanted to be caught, or they wouldn't have stood-"

"…You helped me…" Grimmjow faltered for a second at Ichigo's surprised tone. The red head was still so messed up, flitting from one thing to the next.

"You asked me to." he murmured. Ichigo buried his head in his hands, letting out a pained sob that he'd been fighting desperately to keep in. Grimmjow felt his heart twist at the sound, and his hands curled into fists as the urge to hold Ichigo tried to overwhelm him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked up at him, frowning.

"I feel sick…" he murmured. "So sick… like something inside me is screaming… trying to get out… and go back to Ulquiorra-sam… Ulquiorra…"

"Just ignore it… it'll weaken in time…"

"Yes." Ichigo said readily. He knew he was only agreeing because Grimmjow had given him an 'order', but he could do nothing to stop himself. It was a truly unnerving feeling. Grimmjow knew it too, and he sighed, a fresh urge to hold the Shinigami building within him. He battled with it for a while as silence fell between them before putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The red head jolted slightly, pulled out of his dark thoughts by the gesture. He turned slightly to meet Grimmjow's eyes, and they simply looked at each other for a while, everything that had happened between them running through their minds.

"It'll be fine." The Espada murmured.

"…Yeah…"

Nothing more was said, and after a few minutes, Ichigo lay down quietly and drifted off to sleep. Grimmjow watched over him, frowning at himself and his own actions. What on earth was going to happen now?

After about half an hour, Urahara entered with Renji and they both surveyed the scene before them.

"How did it go?" the shopkeeper asked quietly.

"He was himself for a bit… and he fell asleep."

"That shows he's not himself… falling asleep around an Espada." Renji spat. Grimmjow snorted.

"Stupid Shinigami."

"Ngh…" Ichigo stirred again, tired eyes focussing on the trio. "What's going on?"

"How do you feel, Ichigo?" Urahara asked. Grimmjow's breath hitched at the provocative question, but Ichigo just yawned.

"Tired…" Urahara smiled.

"Ok, we'll leave you to it for a while if you promise not to do anything rash."

"Mf." Ichigo muttered in agreement. As the three of them turned to leave, Ichigo held out his hand, grabbing Grimmjow's sleeve. "Please stay, Grimmjow-sama." The Espada frowned.

"Ichigo, you don't have to call me that, remember?" Urahara and Renji stopped at the door, eyeing them both.

"He's calming, but he still thinks of the Arrancar as his masters." Urahara muttered. "That will take a lot of work…" Renji sighed.

"Should we really leave that bastard with him?"

"Regardless of how we feel, Grimmjow _is _the reason we were able to rescue Ichigo, and he seems more at ease with Grimmjow around…"

"It just seems so wrong… what if he keeps thinking he has to serve Arrancar because there's still one here to serve?" Urahara averted his eyes, deep in thought.

"That does seem like a possibility… but for now, the main thing is for him to feel safe."

Ichigo didn't notice the two Shinigami closing the door behind them as he looked up hopefully at Grimmjow. The Espada sighed.

"Why me? Don't you remember what I did to you? I raped you… I beat you up…"

"You saved me back in Las Noches… and again today…and…" Ichigo blushed, "You let me…" Grimmjow groaned.

"Don't bring that up." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry for that though… Aizen-sama ordered it to test my loyalty…"

"Don't call him that." Grimmjow growled. "You need to snap out of it. Stop taking my orders, stop calling all those fuckers '-sama', just be yourself." Ichigo was silent for a moment, untying his feet as an excuse. "How come you didn't freak out when Urahara asked how you felt?" Ichigo frowned.

"I don't know… I suppose because you'd already asked…" Grimmjow sighed. That made sense. Ichigo hadn't been in his dulled down state because he'd already snapped him out of it prior. "I was really going to kill him…"

"Who? Urahara?"

"Keigo… I was really willing to do it…" Grimmjow assumed 'Keigo' was the friend Ichigo had chosen to kill.

"Ulquiorra's a master of torture… you're not to blame… don't dwell on it."

"What will happen to you now? You can't go back…" Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm still working on that…"

"Stay." Ichigo muttered, eyes on the floor. Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Why the hell would you want me to stay after what I put you through?"

"I figure it's even… you let me screw you on the off chance it'd help me…" Ichigo said with a poorly concealed smile. Grimmjow sighed in exasperation.

"You're gunna keep bringing that up aren't you…"

"Would you rather me bring up how funny you are when you're drunk?"

"Oi, shut it." Grimmjow snapped, and Ichigo laughed. It felt foreign to him, but wonderful at the same time.

"Why did you do it though? Why did you put yourself through so much to help me?" Grimmjow growled, averting his eyes.

"Don't you _dare _make me say it." He hissed. Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow… _cared._ He moved around so that he was facing Grimmjow and motioned for him to come closer. Grimmjow did, warily, and Ichigo moved the Espada so that he was standing in between his legs. "What are you up to?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Well you've taken everything else, so you might as well have this first too." He murmured, pulling Grimmjow forwards into a gentle kiss.

* * *

Tried to make that as un-OOC as possible, but you know... Ichi's character has changed a little during the course of the story :P that's my excuse anyways.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
reviews = win.  
no reviews = fail :(


	9. Ice Cream

I suck, I know. I hate authors who leave a fic unfinished for ages and now I'm one of them :(  
I shall update once a week from now on... hopefully... most of it's written. I've had a major writer's block D:

* * *

"This is fuckin' ridiculous." Grimmjow complained, looking down at the gigai at his feet.

"It's actually a very advanced piece of technology." Urahara huffed. "It has a reiatsu stifling device just like the one I used to shield this entire shop from detection!"

"I don't need a gigai!" Grimmjow snapped, "I'm fine being invisible to these stupid humans!" Ichigo sighed. He was already back in his body, which felt oddly heavy after spending over a week out of it.

"It'll seem like I'm talking to myself." The red head piped up. It had been three days since Ichigo had been rescued, and he was making good progress. Occasionally he would still refer to Grimmjow or Aizen as his master, and there was one incident where Grimmjow had jokingly told Ichigo to catch him a Hollow for breakfast, to which the red head's eyes had dulled and he'd tried to leap out of a window to do just that. There were times when Ichigo would be caught following Grimmjow around, exactly four steps behind him as well. The red head had also developed a fear for water that was even slightly hot, though he wouldn't tell anyone why. The nights were definitely the worst. Ichigo had terrible nightmares of Ulquiorra torturing him, and he'd wake up screaming and crying, saying he _had _to get back to 'Ulquiorra-sama'. After the first night, Grimmjow had snuck into Ichigo's room and managed to quell his screaming every time he woke up before the others were roused.

Another side effect was Ichigo's chronic eating. He'd eat like it was going out of fashion, and promptly fall asleep straight after. This made Grimmjow, Rukia and Renji all worried, but Urahara just smiled and said Ichigo was making up for lost time. Luckily, Ichigo never woke up screaming during the day.

It hadn't taken much convincing to get Urahara to let Grimmjow stay. In fact, he'd just smiled at the request in his know-it-all way and agreed – something that irked a certain Shinigami to no end. Renji for one couldn't see any value in Grimmjow staying. He didn't trust the ex-Espada and he make it very obvious whenever they met.

Today however, Ichigo had stated that he wanted to go home, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Although his stubbornness was very annoying, it was a good sign that Ichigo was recovering, because up until that point he had still been very subdued and submissive. He also insisted on Grimmjow going with him, which had led to Urahara making a gigai for him.

"You fucking left off my mask." Grimmjow snapped.

"You can't wander around with that thing on, you'll get too much attention." Urahara said, rolling his eyes. "You need to look…"

"Human." Grimmjow spat.

"Is there anything wrong with humans?" Ichigo asked, brow raised. Grimmjow sighed.

"Only that I'm not fucking one of them." The red head nudged Grimmjow forwards towards the gigai.

"C'mon Grimmjow. For me?" Urahara watched in amusement as Grimmjow struggled with himself. Eventually, the Espada swore colourfully and climbed into the gigai, making the shopkeeper chuckle. He was perhaps the only one who'd noticed just how close those two were becoming. He didn't know whether Rukia and Renji weren't paying attention, or if they just refused to recognise it, but Urahara had noticed how, slowly, Ichigo and Grimmjow were becoming much closer. It had come to the point where Grimmjow seemed to be willing to bend over backwards just to make sure Ichigo was happy. An Arrancar in love was truly a strange, but humorous thing to behold. Especially when said Arrancar was still trying to pull off his tough guy act.

Grimmjow fingered his now bare, mask-less jaw awkwardly. He was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with black edges.

"I don't like it…" he muttered.

"Now are you sure you'll be ok?" Urahara asked Ichigo, ignoring Grimmjow. "If anything goes wrong, you know where we are."

"Thanks Urahara-san." Ichigo said, nodding in farewell before exiting with Grimmjow in tow. Urahara let his smile drop, to be replaced with a worried look. He still thought it was too early for Ichigo to leave. Then again, this was Ichigo. The red-head was undoubtedly a remarkable human. But there was still much to be done before Ichigo could rest. The Ex-Captain heaved a resigned sigh.

* * *

Ichigo stretched happily, glad to be able to properly feel the sun on his skin after so long in the dark. Grimmjow shuffled along behind him, hands in pockets, looking angry. Humans were staring at him. Nearly everyone that went by did a double take. Why couldn't Ichigo just let him be?!

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow jolted as he felt a hand slide into his pocket, resting on his own. He scowled.

"These stupid humans are staring at me."

"Well you _do _look like you just killed someone." Ichigo chuckled. "Lighten up a little." Grimmjow was about to try and oblige when he heard a little girl behind them say, 'Look mummy, that strange man has blue hair!'

"That's it." Grimmjow snapped, rounding on the girl, teeth bared. Ichigo yelped, pulling him away as the little girl screamed.

"Mummy, mummy he's going to hurt me!" the little girl's mother started shouting at them as well, and Ichigo had to physically pull Grimmjow clear down the street away from them. The Espada's eyes never left the pair and he was still scowling two blocks later.

"Eesh, and they think _I_ have mental problems…" Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow just let out a low growl. Ichigo sighed, deciding that a detour was needed. He pulled the Espada into a small ice cream parlour about two blocks away from his house, and quickly found a table, Grimmjow protesting the whole way. He'd come here a lot as a child with his mother, but stopped after she died. It brought back a lot of memories.

"What is this place?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo shoved him down into a seat and sat down opposite him.

"Just somewhere I wanted to visit. You need to calm down before my family sees you." Ichigo said, picking up a menu. Grimmjow sighed, eyes surveying the shop whilst Ichigo immersed himself in the menu. It was a small, quaint little place, with only around eight stalls. Each had a lace tablecloth on it with red and white edges, to match the wallpaper. There were paintings of different ice creams on the walls, but as Grimmjow had no idea what an ice cream was, he just assumed it was some sort of art form. That was, until he saw a waitress carrying a tray of ice cream and a delicious scent filled his nose.

"Mmm…" he purred. Ichigo chuckled.

"Like that one, do you?" Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo snorted. "Trust you to pick the expensive one…" Grimmjow smirked, taking Ichigo's hand and stroking it.

"Buy me one?" he whispered, giving Ichigo bedroom eyes that he knew made the red head melt. Ichigo shivered, leaning forwards to kiss Grimmjow, running his tongue over the Espada's bottom lip. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and let Ichigo enter, taking control easily and exploring the red head's mouth.

"Ah, what'll it be sirs?" Ichigo tried to pull away but Grimmjow held him still for a few seconds before placing several light kisses to the other's lips. Ichigo blushed apologetically up at the waitress when he was finally freed.

"Erm, yeah, uh… we'll have two large strawberry sundaes."

"Right-o, coming up!" the waitress said with a smile, moving away to the next table. Ichigo sighed.

"Did you have to do that?" he muttered.

"Of course." Grimmjow said, smirking. "Strawberry huh? Does it taste like you?"

"Behave." Ichigo muttered, blushing. Grimmjow smirked, reaching under the table to take Ichigo's other hand. He moved it to his own crotch, and enjoyed watching Ichigo's eyes widen as the red head's hand felt his erection.

"Tell that to my body." The Espada whispered. Ichigo huffed, taking his hand away.

"Over sexed bastard…"

"H,here's your order guys." The same waitress had returned with their sundaes, placing the tray between them. Ichigo groaned, muttering a quiet apology whilst rooting around in his pockets for cash. He was glad there had been money in his pockets before he left his body to go to Hueco Mundo. After the waitress left with his money, he turned to glare at Grimmjow. The glare faded when he saw the look of total shock on the Espada's face.

"Holy shit… this is fuckin' amazing…" Grimmjow muttered. The sundaes were piled high with balls of strawberry and vanilla ice-cream, topped with real strawberry pieces and covered with strawberry sauce. Ichigo remembered his mother telling him that this desert was made for him. He'd believed her all those years back, he thought with a smile.

"Use your spoon, idiot." Ichigo said as Grimmjow tried to tear at the ice cream with his teeth, only resulting in him groaning in pain from the cold.

"Do you have any of this at your house?" the Espada asked.

"Probably… why?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Because I'd love to cover you in it and lick it off." Ichigo groaned, hiding his face with his hands. He didn't know which he was more – embarrassed or turned on. Grimmjow suddenly looked serious. "Ichigo…"

"Mm?"

"I know I keep asking but…" Ichigo snorted. With that tone, it could only be one thing. Something Grimmjow had been asking a lot.

"No, Ulquiorra never raped me. Quit asking." Grimmjow sighed.

"I have to. Just in case your answer changes…"

"Why the hell would it?"

"You might just be covering for him because somewhere deep down you still think of him as your _master._" He spat out the last word like it was venom. Ichigo rolled his eyes. As sweet as it was, Grimmjow's jealousy was getting quite annoying.

"You really have to stop thinking about Ulquiorra every time sex is mentioned." He leaned forwards and kissed the Espada deeply, hand trailing down Grimmjow's jaw, neck and chest. It sent shivers down the other's spine. "It ruins the mood."

"Stop teasing me bastard, or I'll have you right here on the table." he warned. "I've got very little self restraint at the best of times."

"I noticed." Ichigo muttered.

"You know you love it." Grimmjow said, finishing the last of his ice cream. Ichigo blinked – he'd barely touched his own. How the hell did Grimmjow eat so fast? He took it as a good sign though; at least he wasn't wolfing down his food. Though the urge to _was _getting strong. It was weird, _knowing _he had mental problems, _knowing _when he was doing something abnormal, but not being able to stop himself.

After Ichigo had finished his own ice cream, they left the parlour and headed off towards the red head's house. Ichigo was getting very apprehensive. He hoped he didn't do anything weird around his sisters. He hoped Grimmjow didn't act too hostile. Maybe bringing the Espada with him had been a bad idea, but somehow he just felt safer with Grimmjow around. Rukia had berated him for it, saying that it was bad for his recovery to only be around an Arrancar, but Ichigo couldn't help it.

They reached his house within a few minutes, and Ichigo looked up apprehensively at it.

"You gunna go in or stand outside staring at it?" Grimmjow asked, brow raised. Ichigo didn't get a choice in the matter when he sudden found his arms full of crying sister.

"Ichi-ni!" Yuzu cried, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Where have you been? We've been so worried!"

"I wasn't worried." Karin piped up from behind her, smiling. "I knew you'd be back." Ichigo chuckled – at least one of them had; when he'd left for Hueco Mundo even he'd had doubts about whether he'd make it back alive. Karin frowned. "You seem different, Ichi-ni."

"How so?" Ichigo asked warily. Karin seemed deep in thought for a while before obviously deciding not to press it. She shrugged, turning her attention to Grimmjow.

"Who's that?"

"Uh… this is Grimmjow…" both sisters looked at Grimmjow curiously. The Espada raised a brow at them.

"Weird name. This who you were with all this time?" Karin asked.

"Sorta I guess…" Ichigo muttered, scratching his head. "I… ACK!" Ichigo just barely dodged a flying kick from his father, who went crashing to the floor after the failed attack. Grimmjow growled loudly, sinking into a pouncing position. "Quit it!" Ichigo hissed quickly. Luckily Grimmjow heard him just as he was about to launch his attack, but his actions didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo's family. Ichigo's father got to his feet, surveying Grimmjow intently. He knew exactly what Grimmjow was. Yuzu and Karin didn't have that luxury, and seeing a grown man growl like an animal and prepare to pounce on their father was more than a little scary. Ichigo mentally slapped himself as the oppressive silence rolled on, unsure of what to do. In the end, Karin broke it.

"You should get used to that," she said, addressing Grimmjow. The Espada turned to her frowning. "That's how he greets Ichigo."

"It wasn't just a greeting!" Ichigo's father piped up, turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you made your sisters worried!"

"I wasn't-"

"How could you go off without telling your father anything?!" he ranted on, cutting Karin off. Grimmjow decided right then and there that Ichigo had one weird ass family.

* * *

Yuzu made dinner and Ichigo took his share back up to his room, earning another lecture from his father which he steadfastly ignored. Grimmjow followed with his share in silence – Ichigo hadn't spoken to him since the incident with his father outside. The red head sat down at his desk and began to eat in silence, whilst Grimmjow settled on the bed, putting his food to one side.

"How long are you going to be off with me?" the Espada asked. Ichigo didn't answer, giving all his attention to his food. Grimmjow scowled darkly. He couldn't tell if Ichigo was just obsessing over food again or purposefully pissing him off. "Oi idiot I'm talking to you!" no answer. He bunched his fists in anger. "Look, it's not my fault! That asshole father of yours started it by attacking you!" still nothing. Grimmjow snarled. "You can't be mad at me for protecting you! It's just a fucking reaction! I'm a Hollow! I still sometimes act on _instinct _you fuckhead!" Ichigo looked up at him, one brow raised.

"You know, I'm sure you'd argue with an empty room if you were left in one long enough." Grimmjow blinked. Ichigo sighed, putting down his fork. "Look, for a start, I'm not that mad at you. I just think that you completely fucked up your first impression…"

"Like I care…"

"And even though it's nice you want to protect me, right now _you're _the weak one because of those drugs Urahara gave you. If anything happened, I'd be the one protecting you."Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo chuckled, getting up and straddling Grimmjow's legs. The Espada leaned back in surprise. "And I can't really blame you for your instincts, but it'd be nice if you dulled them down a bit when you're trying to pull off being human…"

"You ask a lot of me…" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo smirked.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you." He said, leaning in to kiss his lover lightly. He got up and settled back down infront of his dinner, and the Espada growled.

"Fucking tease."

"Sorry." Ichigo said, shovelling the last of his food into his mouth, "But all the way through that, all I could think about was that I hadn't finished…" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"This disorder of yours is going to make you fat…" Ichigo shrugged, stretching.

"Speaking of disorders, I'm going to take a nice freezing cold shower…"

"Ill! Fat and ill!" Grimmjow yelled as Ichigo left, closing the door behind him with a chuckle. The Espada sighed, stretching out on Ichigo's bed. His hand trailed over his now bare jaw bone and he grimaced. It felt strange and unnatural to him not to have the remnants of his mask there anymore. But Urahara had been right to leave it off – he got enough weird looks for having blue hair. For a while he sat in silence listening to the sounds of Ichigo showering. Hopefully the red head wouldn't be too long since he was only using freezing cold water…

"Can I come in?" Grimmjow jolted, cursing under his breath. Karin was standing in the door way.

"Don't sneak up on me." Grimmjow snapped. He hated this stupid drug Urahara had given him. It seemed to muffle his senses as well. No one _ever _snuck up on him usually. Karin came in and sat down at Ichigo's desk, staying silent for a while. Grimmjow watched her, brow raised. "Well?"

"Where has he been?" Karin muttered. "What happened to him? He seems so out of it…" Grimmjow sighed.

"He's been through a lot. He's not over it yet."

"Did you save him?" the Espada shrugged.

"I s'pose." He muttered. "He wouldn't have been in that mess if it wasn't for me though." They both heard the shower being switched off and Karin stood, picking up Ichigo's empty plate.

"You should eat your meal. It's bad manners for a guest to refuse food." Karin muttered. She stopped at the door way and looked back. "Thanks for saving him." Grimmjow stayed silent as she left, eyes fixed on the spot she'd been standing in.

"She's probably got the most brains out of all of them…" he muttered.

"Who has?" Ichigo called from the hall, appearing a few seconds later with pyjama bottoms on, a bare chest and a towel over his shoulders. He was shivering like a tiny dog, though he was trying not to show it.

"Fucking hell you moron!" Grimmjow snapped, getting up and pulling Ichigo towards the bed. He sat down behind Ichigo and pulled the covers right up to the red head's chin, wrapping his arms around Ichigo from behind. He cursed under his breath as Ichigo's ice cold skin collided with his own. Ichigo was silent for a moment before relaxing back into Grimmjow's arms, sighing. His trembling gradually stopped and his eyes slid shut, content to sit in silence. "Are you ever going to snap out of this stupid habit? You could make yourself seriously ill." Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo chuckled. It was always funny when Grimmjow tried to act cool even though he was doing something that clearly stated he cared.

"It's hard… I tried…" Ichigo muttered. "I turned the hot water tap on in the sink and tried to put my hand under it but…" he shuddered. "I couldn't."

"Tch." Grimmjow led back against the headboard, hand trailing up Ichigo's chest. The red head squirmed when his hand reached a nipple.

"Ngh… don't, you idiot. My family's downstairs!"

"So?" Grimmjow muttered, nuzzling Ichigo's neck. He felt the Shinigami melt in his arms. "You know how to be quiet, don't you?" Ichigo groaned, pushing himself up and away from Grimmjow.

"I can't. Not with my sisters downstairs."

"Tch… we shoulda stayed at Urahara's…" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo scowled.

"Is that all you want off me?!" Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Huh?" Ichigo jumped off the bed, stomping out of the room.

"I'm sleeping downstairs!" he called back, leaving Grimmjow feeling very confused. It was at times like these when it was very obvious to Grimmjow that he and Ichigo weren't the same species. He wished he could put this down to one of Ichigo's many disorders, but he doubted Ulquiorra could have made a torturing technique out of nuzzling Ichigo in bed – though the very thought made Grimmjow's blood boil.

* * *

Grimmjow left it for a while before padding softly downstairs to find Ichigo. It didn't take long – Ichigo was talking to someone in the living room.

"- Wanted to talk to Urahara but if he's not there…" Grimmjow stopped just outside the living room door, and saw Ichigo with the phone held up to his ear. He was sat so that the red head couldn't see Grimmjow, but Grimmjow could just make out a hurt expression on his face. "I just need some advice…" Grimmjow backed away and went into the kitchen, where he'd spotted another phone. He didn't know anything about phones, but it seemed reasonable enough that if he picked up another phone in the same house, he'd be able to hear Ichigo's call. Luckily enough, it worked.

"-not really good with giving advice." Grimmjow scowled. It was Renji. Why the hell was Ichigo turning to Urahara or _Renji _for fuck's sake? Ichigo should have asked him!

"It's ok… just listen then…" Ichigo muttered. He seemed really down. Grimmjow heard Renji sigh.

"I guess it's good you're not asking that bastard Hollow at least…" Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort and only just managed to stop himself in time.

"I can't ask him… it's about him…"

"What's he done?" Renji snapped. "That bastard… I'll-"

"Renji stop it." Ichigo muttered. "It's not really his fault."

"Then what?"

"You… you do realise that Grimmjow and I… we're…" Ichigo trailed off and Renji was silent for a while. Finally, the lieutenant spoke.

"Whatever it is you're doing, yeah I know. I'm just trying to ignore it. We're both hoping you'll snap out of it soon." Grimmjow held the phone away from him as a low growl escaped him. He quickly brought it back when Ichigo started talking again.

"That's the problem I guess. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"What d'you mean?" Ichigo sighed.

"This would have been a lot easier with Urahara…"

"Idiot." Renij muttered, and Ichigo chuckled.

"It's just… all Grimmjow seems to want is sex." Renji made a choking noise, and Grimmjow smirked, glad that he'd had a hand in causing the Shinigami discomfort.

"I,Ichigo…"

"I don't want to know how gross you find it or anything…" Ichigo snapped quickly. "I just… I wanted a second opinion…"

"On what?"

"On whether it's too much to wish for… that he'll ever…"

"Oh fuck, Ichigo…" Grimmjow could have throttled Renji at that point for cutting Ichigo off. This whole conversation was confusing the hell out of the Espada. Ichigo talking like sex was a bad thing, Renji understanding what Ichigo was saying without him even having to finish… it was like they were talking in a code that only they could understand.

"You think it is…" Renji sighed.

"Look, I'm gunna try and be as neutral as I can here…" Grimmjow mentally scoffed. Like fuck. "… I'm not gunna pretend I know anything about how Hollows work… or how the hougyoku makes Arrancar different, but from my point of view, a Hollow is a Hollow. Thinking that one would ever love…" Grimmjow felt his heart jolt in surprise at the word, "… is just stupid. They're animals, Ichigo. Animals haven't got it in them to love." Grimmjow scowled, baring his pointed fangs.

"But he cared enough to help rescue me… to get caught by you guys for me…to go against Aizen…"

"And I'll give him points for that, he's definitely different from the others. I'm just saying that as far as love goes…"

"I get it…" Ichigo muttered.

"I'm just giving you my opinion…"

"I asked for it, it's fine. Thanks." Grimmjow had never heard Ichigo sound so defeated. With a click, the Espada realised the phone had been put down, and he put his receiver down too, thunderstruck. As much as he wanted Renji to be wrong, he didn't know whether Arrancar could love either. He knew he wanted to protect Ichigo. He'd had times where he'd been willing to do anything to make the red head happy, and he'd put aside his own feelings without a second thought. He'd let Ichigo screw him, and forgiven the Shinigami without even having to think much about it. He'd let himself get captured by 'the enemy' and accepted power draining drugs just to be able to see Ichigo. He was using a gigai that took away his Hollow mask and made him feel strangely exposed and awkward, just so that he could go with Ichigo to his house, which he was only doing because Ichigo wanted him to. He felt warm when Ichigo was around. The kind of warmth that filled him completely and entered his heart, taking away the bitterness and apathy that had made him a Hollow.

Urahara's words floated through his mind, _"It really can instil feelings in Hollows!"_ Love was just another feeling, right? A powerful feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. Grimmjow frowned. '_I love Ichigo._' He thought, testing out the words. His heartbeat increased slightly, and that warm feeling filled him once more. He chuckled, moving back towards the living room. '_I guess this is another one of **my **firsts he gets._'

* * *

I know this chapter was neither here nor there plot wise, but it needed to be done. I wanted a chapter to just further their relationship a bit.  
(though the ice cream parlor was fun to write, as it served as a great contrast between the first meal Grimmjow took Ichigo for!)


	10. For the Best

Look! An Update!! :o  
Enjoy!

* * *

For the past three days, no one in Las Noches had dared even breathe near Aizen. Not even Ichimaru had dared speak to him whilst he was this furious. What made it even worse was that outwardly, furious-Aizen looked like normal-Aizen. Until someone spoke to him. Then no one was safe.

Ulquiorra had been the one to tell Aizen three days ago that during their trip to the human world, they had been overpowered and Ichigo had been rescued. The Espada was still in intensive care, and hadn't woken up since. Nnoitra still couldn't walk, confined to his room 24/7. Ichimaru's one saving grace was that he hadn't been present during the de-briefing. He'd known better. He knew exactly how Ichigo's escape would affect Aizen, and he'd steered clear of him for three days straight. The most he'd done was pass Aizen in the corridor on the second day, and had mercifully been ignored.

But none of this mattered to a certain cyan haired former Espada as he snuck into the living room for the second time that night, kneeling down next to the sofa. Ichigo was led on the sofa with a blanket pulled over him, facing into the cushions and away from Grimmjow. The Espada smirked, glad that Urahara's drug hadn't done anything to his stealth at least. Ichigo, still thinking he was alone, sighed desolately and turned around.

He let out a high pitched cry and jolted backwards, nearly upturning the sofa in his shock. Grimmjow hadn't been expecting such a huge reaction, and jumped backwards himself, losing his balance and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Ngh…" he groaned, scowling. "What the hell, Ichigo?" Ichigo sat up and glared down at Grimmjow.

"What are you doing!?" he snapped.

"Coming to see you." Grimmjow said, sitting down next to Ichigo. The red head turned to face him, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I'm _not _having sex with you." He stated firmly. Grimmjow scowled.

"What makes you think that's what I want?"

"That's what you always want." Grimmjow shrugged – he had him there.

"Shut up for a while. Just listen." Ichigo rolled his eyes, leaning back to rest his head against the sofa and gesturing for him to continue. "For a start, have you even noticed lately how much I've done for you?" Ichigo frowned. Whatever he'd been expecting Grimmjow to say, this obviously wasn't it.

"What?"

"I defy the strongest man in existence, I get captured by the enemy, I take power suppressing drugs even though _I defied the strongest man in existence, _I walk around this stupid human world in this stupid gigai just so you-"

"Ok, ok… you've done a lot for me…" Ichigo muttered. "I know you have. Why are you telling me?" He eyed Grimmjow warily. "Is this for like… thank you sex or something?" Grimmjow snarled, baring his fangs – a display that made Ichigo flinch, eyes widening.

"None of this is about sex, idiot!" he snapped. "I'm just saying! Before I met you, I wouldn't have done shit for anyone! You've changed me! You've changed how I think, how I feel…" he sighed, "And I told you before… Arrancar can feel. We're not just Hollows any more. I can… well I'm pretty sure… I can love." Ichigo jolted.

"What?"

"Idiot." Grimmjow muttered. "Don't make me say it out loud. I'm not that fucking sappy." Ichigo still looked wary..

"Grimmjow…" the Espada held up his hand to silence Ichigo.

"I'm not promising anything. I don't know how you humans go about expressing love or whatever, and I ain't the cuddling and holding hands in public sort… but I do love you, you fucker, so don't say I'm only after – Keh!" Grimmjow yelped as Ichigo dived at him, wrapping his arms tightly around the Espada's waist. So tightly that in his weakened state, it was quite painful. "Oi – oi! That hurts!" Grimmjow yelped. Ichigo chuckled, letting Grimmjow go and pushing himself up so that he was leaning over him. Grimmjow sighed exasperatedly. "Idiot."

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered, smiling.

"Hey, I'll call you an idiot any time you want…"

"You know what I mean." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for saying it." Grimmjow shrugged, trying his best to seem indifferent.

"It was in a sentence. I'm never just _saying _it. That's sappy."

"I bet you could be sappy."

"I'd rather die the most excruciating death ever imagined." Ichigo snorted.

"What if my life depended on it?" Grimmjow scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair! You know I'd do anything to protect you!" the Espada's breath hitched, inwardly groaning as a wide smirk spread across Ichigo's face.

"And _that _wasn't sappy?" Grimmjow mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds before growling and averting his eyes.

"Shut up." He muttered. Ichigo chuckled, moving down to unzip Grimmjow's jeans. "What the hell are you do-ooohhhh…" the Espada leaned back into the sofa as Ichigo's hand grasped him, firm but gentle, stroking lightly through his boxers. "I thought you said…"

"I can change my mind. I'm allowed – I'm insane." Ichigo said with a chuckle, pulling down Grimmjow's boxers and jeans slowly, teasingly.

"You're not insane… you're ju-just a bit… oh god Ichigo…" Grimmjow trailed off as Ichigo licked the tip of his member playfully, whilst his hand stroked his shaft. "Ngh… family…" Grimmjow muttered, knowing Ichigo would somehow blame him if his sisters or father suddenly walked in. The red head smirked before standing up. Grimmjow gave him a questioning look.

"Well ok if you don't want to do it." The Espada's eyes widened. "That's fine. I'll just go upstairs and sleep." And Ichigo left. Grimmjow's jaw dropped in sheer outrage.

"What?!" he snapped. He jumped up, pausing only to pull up his boxers and zip his jeans before stomping up to Ichigo's room. He turned the door handle and pushed but nothing happened. "What the… Kurosaki!" he hissed through the door.

"What?" Ichigo's voice called innocently back.

"Open this door before I kick it down!"

"Can't sorry. I'm going to sleep." Ichigo called, humour evident in his voice.

"Kurosaki…" Grimmjow growled. He heard the padding of feet coming closer, and Ichigo laughing quietly before the door opened. Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo had opened the door so that he was hidden, and the lights in the room were off. He walked in slowly, the door closing behind him before he felt hands on the waistline of his jeans, pulling him towards the bed. He let himself be pulled, unable to see in the dark and way too aroused to resist. Ichigo pushed him down and the Espada ran his hands up the other's body, realising with a purr that Ichigo was naked. "You little bastard." He murmured, chuckling. Ichigo leant down to kiss him and Grimmjow accepted, running his tongue along the red head's lip as his hand found Ichigo's erection. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow pumped him, shivering in pleasure. "This your new thing? Sex in the dark?" Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo reached down and grabbed both of Grimmjow's wrists, pulling them up above the Espada's head.

"No…" Grimmjow felt something cold against his skin and heard the clink of metal. "…this is." Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock and Ichigo smirked, even though neither could see it in the darkness.

"What are you playing at?" Grimmjow hissed, pulling against the handcuffs that bound him to the bed. "Where did you even get these?!"

"Shhh." Ichigo shushed him. He pulled Grimmjow's jeans and boxers completely off, and led down in between the other's legs, mouth closing over Grimmjow's member. He gasped, straining against the cuffs, desperate to push Ichigo down further.

"Untie me. Now." Grimmjow muttered, trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably. Ichigo chuckled, the vibrations driving Grimmjow insane. The red head ignored him, sucking Grimmjow harder, setting up a fast rhythm. The Espada moaned, bucking up into Ichigo's mouth, eyes sliding closed in the darkness. "Ichigo… come on… untie me…" he whispered, more pleading than anything. "How am I g-going to prepare you…" Ichigo smirked against his flesh, mouth leaving him to reply.

"Who says I'm the one who needs preparing?" Grimmjow's eyes flew open, body going rigid.

"Oh no… no you fucking don't…" Ichigo frowned.

"Why are you so against it?"

"Because last time…"

"Last time… I didn't have a choice." Ichigo muttered. "It was an order. I want to do this… knowing you love me… knowing I have a choice… knowing there's no one watching…" Grimmjow remained silent for a moment.

"So that's what the darkness is for…" he huffed. "What are the restraints for then? In case I didn't let you willingly?" Ichigo's heart panged painfully.

"Don't say that…" he muttered. Grimmjow sighed, trying to relax his tense body. He didn't know why he felt so uneasy. Sex with Ichigo was wonderful no matter who was fucking who, but last time had just made him so edgy… so against Ichigo being on top… "I won't ask anything else of you…" Ichigo muttered. "You can do anything you want after this… you can knock me out and take me back to Aizen if that's what you want-"

"Don't be stupid." Grimmjow snapped. He took a deep breath, finally feeling himself relax slightly. "Ok." He muttered. Ichigo smiled, pressing a kiss to Grimmjow's lips before ducking back down, one hand working the Espada's member whilst the other moved in between Grimmjow's legs. Ichigo smiled – Grimmjow was tense as hell.

"Relax." He whispered, receiving a short sharp growl for his trouble. He trailed kisses down the Espada's inner thigh, nipping lightly just as he inserted his first finger. Grimmjow hissed, and Ichigo heard his hands gripping the headboard, making it groan. The red head waited a while before inserting another finger, gently stretching him. After a while, Grimmjow cursed under his breath. The feeling was driving him insane. He needed more.

"God-fucking-dammit Ichigo I'm not a china doll!" he snapped. "Fuck me already!" Ichigo felt his heart race, blood pumping faster inside him as he quickly withdrew his fingers, thrusting hard into Grimmjow. The Espada grunted half in pain, half in pleasure. "That's more like it…" he whispered, short of breath. Ichigo smirked, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard and fast, hitting that spot deep inside Grimmjow full force. The Espada moaned, back arching up off the bed. Ichigo set up another rhythm, harder and faster than before, pounding Grimmjow into the mattress, hitting home with every single thrust. Grimmjow's eyes were tightly shut, mouth open, gasping and moaning, completely losing himself in the feeling, glad that Ichigo couldn't see his face. Just before he completely lost himself to the pleasure, he decided that for however long he lived – be it days, decades or longer, he wanted to spend every moment of it with Ichigo. He moaned, releasing all over himself and Ichigo, muscles tensing around Ichigo's erection to drive him over the edge too. As the red head untied him and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily, Grimmjow thought about telling Ichigo about his revelation. But he waved the thought away as pathetically sappy, and was content to pull the other closer and at least keep whatever shreds of Arrancar front he had left.

* * *

The next morning, Ichimaru was walking cautiously towards Aizen's quarters. He wasn't going by choice – he'd been summoned there. He opened the huge doors and entered quietly, gaze darting around for his ex-captain warily.

"Why so nervous, Gin?" Ichimaru jolted slightly, ever-present smile falling from his face, eyes opening. "Anyone would think you were afraid to see me." Aizen suddenly appeared mere inches behind him. Ichimaru mentally cursed. Aizen had used his sword to hide himself. He could still feel how angry Aizen was, in a way only he could feel. The slight change in reiatsu, the slightly more rigid pose. Aizen was still furious. Furious, dangerous, and mere inches away from him. "Are you afraid of me?" Aizen murmured. Ichimaru gulped.

"Dont'cha think I should be?" he asked.

"Well you let Ichigo be taken by the Shinigami, turn tail and run and then not even report it to me yourself. I'd say yes." Aizen said, in his usual mock-carefree tone.

"Meanin' no disrespect but I saw Ulquiorra in ICU an' I got no wish to join him…" Ichimaru muttered.

"Hm." Aizen put his hand on Ichimaru's shoulder, making the other Shinigami jump. "You have such a low opinion of me, Gin."

"I would never…"

"You think I'd hurt you of all people?" Ichimaru plucked up all of his courage and tilted his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Aizen questioningly. "I wouldn't take my anger out on you. Yet you avoid me for four days because of it?" Ichimaru remained silent. Despite what Aizen was saying, he knew if he said something wrong he'd be in a bed next to Ulquiorra the next day.

"Sorry Sousuke." He whispered. Aizen nodded, smiling.

"Now, what I called you for. I want to give you the chance to redeem yourself."

* * *

Grimmjow had never before realised how wonderful simply waking up could be. But now, with a half naked red head curled up next to him, both of them clean from a late night shower Ichigo had insisted upon (which had frozen Grimmjow to his core), in his hazy, half-awake mind, this was bliss. He groaned. He'd been hanging around humans too long. He was going soft.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo mumbled beside him, turning his sleepy brown eyes on the Espada questioningly.

"Did I wake you up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup."

"Good." He said, smirking.

"Love you too." Ichigo muttered, rolling his eyes. Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat, but he passed it off with a snort.

"So you should after what I let you do." Ichigo nuzzled his neck, sighing sleepily.

"I mean it you know. I love you."

"Sappy bastard." Grimmjow muttered, unable to stop himself smiling.

"Shut up. I'm always like this in the morning… I just usually hide it…" Ichigo said, yawning. He draped an arm over Grimmjow and drifted back off to sleep, leaving Grimmjow with a warm fuzzy feeling filling him up that was very unbefitting an Espada.

Ichigo wasn't asleep for long. After only half an hour, there was a loud knock on the door. Grimmjow jolted violently, making Ichigo groan.

"Ichigo! Wake up! School time!"

"I'm not going!" Ichigo shouted to his father. "I have important stuff to do!"

"More important than passing your exams!?" his father bellowed through the door.

"Yup…" Ichigo muttered, but he sighed and got up anyway. "Alright, alright I'm up."

"Want me to kill him for you? I will if you want." Grimmjow offered.

"That'd be a lot cuter if you were joking." Ichigo muttered, rooting through his closet for his uniform. Grimmjow frowned.

"You're actually going? It won't be safe for you there." Ichigo sighed.

"And it's safe here? It's safe at Urahara's?"

"Safer than in school…"

"Look, I'm fine. I can hold my own against those Espada bastards…" Grimmjow snorted.

"I'll let that one go only because I've probably already been replaced, but as far as holding your own goes, I'm not convinced." Ichigo gave him a dirty look . "I'm serious! If you ran in to Ulquiorra and had to fight him, you wouldn't be able to! He'd order you to go back with him and you'd bloody well do it."

"Cheers for having faith in me." Ichigo muttered.

"You know I'm right. I can't even help with this stupid drug inside me… and Urahara wants me to go back today to take more of the stupid stuff." Ichigo sighed, shuffling over to the door with his clothes.

"I'm going to get washed and dressed…" he said distantly. Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo shut the door behind him with a soft click. He knew why Ichigo was being so off. He was worried. He'd spent the past four days trying to recover as much as possible, but now he was alert and sane enough to realise that they were in deep shit. There was no quick fix to this. The Espada were as powerful, if not more so than the Shinigami captains, and Aizen was even stronger. Even Ichigo's raw power wasn't much use whilst he was still so traumatised that he'd probably obey his enemies' commands. Grimmjow was quite sure that any orders issued to Ichigo by an Arrancar of higher rank than him would be followed by the red head. What scared him the most was the possibility that Ichigo was only acting this normal because he'd spent these past days _telling _Ichigo to act normal. The small, selfless part of him told him that he should keep away from Ichigo for a while to see just how dependant Ichigo was becoming on him. Unfortunately, the rest of the Espada was way too selfish to let Ichigo go.

"I guess we'll see today…" he muttered, sitting up to stretch. There was no way he could go to school with Ichigo, so the red head would _have _to be on his own. Whilst he was taking power numbing drugs, Grimmjow thought with a scowl.

* * *

"Can't you come with me?" Ichigo asked for what felt like the thousandth time. They were about two blocks away from Ichigo's school, which Grimmjow was walking him to only because it was on the way to Urahara's store. The Espada groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Ichigo, stop it. I know you've been through a lot but I want the old you back." Ichigo frowned.

"What the hell are you on about? I am me."

"No. You're not this needy and pathetic." Ichigo scowled, and remained silent for the rest of the trip. He walked through the school gates without a word and didn't look back even as he went in through the school doors. Grimmjow sighed, pausing to watch the school for a few seconds. Ichigo needed to snap out of this dependant shit. He'd never recover properly otherwise. And even though Grimmjow was selfish, even though he'd vowed to spend every moment he could with Ichigo until he died, he _knew _he was having a negative impact on the red head. He'd done all he could to help Ichigo recover, but now he was becoming a hindrance.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Renji snapped. Grimmjow sighed. Of all people, why did this idiot have to answer the door?

"I'm here to see Urahara."

"What have you done with Ichigo?"

"He went to school." Renji glowered at him.

"I'm ringing to check…" he said, backing into the shop. Grimmjow raised a brow.

"What, do you think I killed him or something?" Renji started rooting through one of the store's cupboards, and after a while produced a dusty phonebook.

"You don't need to kill him. You could just order him to do it himself. That's the sort of sick…" Grimmjow let out a low growl, aiming a punch straight to Renji's heart. The red head caught it easily, glaring at him with hate filled eyes. "You'd better watch it. You can't do shit to me right now." He threw Grimmjow's fist away, making the Espada stumble slightly. "I don't care how much Ichigo thinks of you. I hate you. You're a fuckin' Hollow and that's all you'll ever be. You're not good enough for Ichigo. You'll only hurt him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Grimmjow snapped. "And it's none of your business anyway!"

"It is. He talks to me."

"Only because Urahara wasn't around!" Grimmjow snapped. Renji faltered, eyes narrowing.

"You _listened in _to his phone call!?" Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Renji shoved him backwards hard, and the Espada hit the wall with a loud crash, flinching. "You're scum." Renji muttered, stalking away, phone book laying forgotten on the side. Grimmjow was shaking slightly with rage. That bastard… how _dare _he pass judgement on something he knew nothing about… Grimmjow picked up the book and flung it clear across the store, where it landed in a heap at Urahara's feet. The Espada jolted.

"That's no way to treat a book." Urahara, voice tinted with amusement.

"Just give me the drugs. I need to get out of here." Grimmjow snapped. Urahara paused, giving Grimmjow a calculating look.

"Renji's just doing what he thinks is right. He's very protective of his friends. I can see why he'd want you to stay away from Ichigo."

"He can take his opinions and shove them right up his-"

"But at the same time he holds back because he doesn't want to hurt Ichigo himself." Urahara cut him off. He folded his arms, resting against the door frame. "He could have killed you just then, you know."

"Tch." Grimmjow muttered. He knew.

"And I wanted to talk to you about the drugs."

"What about them?" Urahara withdrew a vial from his pocket, holding it up for Grimmjow to see.

"This is the next dose of power suppressing drug. It'll work for about five or six days, just like the one in your system now. But that'll mean you'll be helpless for even longer." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Now being a Shinigami at heart, I can't say it makes much difference to me. But right now, you're the one closest to Ichigo. You're the one most likely to be there when he needs protecting." Urahara sighed, pocketing the vial. "So I'm not giving it to you." Grimmjow blinked, taken aback.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Mhmm." The ex-captain said with a chuckle. "Of course, I don't trust you enough to give you back Pantera yet. That will still have to wait. But I did want to talk to you about something else." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. More talking. Or more being talked at, at least.

"About?"

"A little mission for you. Something I think only you could do. I think it's time for some retaliation." Grimmjow decided he didn't like the glint in Urahara's eyes.

* * *

Ichigo was disappointed when Grimmjow wasn't waiting outside the school gates. In all fairness, his day had gone pretty smoothly. He'd felt almost normal being in school with Ishida, Chado, Keigo and Mizuro. Laughing, joking, even the actual work had been fun. It had made him forget, if only for a few hours, that so much was happening in his life. For a few hours, he hadn't been someone who'd been abducted, raped, tortured, rescued and was now in love with the rapist, living in fear of the man who'd abducted him. He'd just been Kurosaki Ichigo, high school student who'd taken some time off school for family reasons. It hadn't all been good. His heart had ached every time he looked at Inoue's empty desk, and he hated himself for not being able to save her. But he knew she was alive and well at least, and he was determined to get better and rescue her.

Of course after all that, he was still gutted that Grimmjow hadn't met him from school. So he walked home alone, going over math problems just to block out thoughts of Aizen and Ulquiorra. It was amazing that his mind was good enough to come up with and solve quadratic equations but not good enough to let him have a shower with hot water. He sighed, shuffling in through the front door, greeted by an empty house. There was a post-it note on the TV screen that read,

_Gone out for the night. The girls are at a friend's. _

_Dad. _

Ichigo snorted, wondering exactly where an idiot like his father would go for the night.

"Grimmjow!" he called out. "Oi! Idiot Hollow!" he yelled louder. Still no reply. Ichigo frowned, dropping his bag by the sofa and making his way upstairs. He searched his room, the bathroom, even his sister's and father's rooms, but Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. The red head was starting to get worried. Grimmjow definitely had nowhere to go. What if he'd been hurt? He was weak, vulnerable… an easy target for an Espada, Arrancar or even a meagre Hollow…

He picked up the phone on the landing and dialled Urahara's number, playing with the cord nervously.

"C'mon pick up…" he muttered.

"Hello?"

"Renji!" Ichigo chirped. "D'you where Grimmjow is?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Renji snapped. Ichigo remained silent, which made the lieutenant sigh in exasperation. "He's downstairs." Ichigo blinked, taken aback.

"What? Why?"

"Training or something." Renji said, clearly indifferent to the whole thing. "Urahara-san said he's staying for a few days. Pft… just as long as that asshole doesn't come near me he'll be fine…"

"S,staying?"

"Mhmm." Renji suddenly gasped. "Did you know that fuckin' Hollow was listening to our conversation before on the phone? You should really do something about your phone so no one else can hear… Ichigo? Are you still there?" Ichigo let the phone slip from his hands, hitting the floor with a dull thud. He backed away from it, eyes gazing into the distance, not really seeing. So Grimmjow wasn't staying with him anymore? Why? Why had he left when Ichigo needed him the most? Why had he invaded Ichigo's privacy like that? Ichigo's hand moved up to cover his mouth. Had Grimmjow only said he loved him because he'd heard what Ichigo had said and knew it was what Ichigo wanted to hear?

So many things were moving way too fast through Ichigo's mind and he was trying desperately to keep up, but failing miserably. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He wanted his life to go back to the way it was before, when he didn't _care _about love and he didn't _need _anyone. When he wasn't scared of hot water and he didn't wake up screaming from nightmares.

Ichigo vaguely heard Renji still yelling at him through the phone as he walked away, into the bathroom. He'd been so sure that Grimmjow was the one who was going to make him complete. But he was a Shinigami, Grimmjow was a Hollow. Granted, neither of them were traditional versions, but they were both so different still. He'd been wrong to put so much faith in Grimmjow. He needed to sort himself out, not wait for someone else to do it for him.

And so, stepping in to the shower, trying not to think about it, not even bothering to remove his clothes, Ichigo turned the hot water on.

* * *

Poor confused, crazy Ichigo...  
What is Grimmjow's mission? And what does Aizen have in store for them? :o


	11. Begin

Hope you guys had good holiday times :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

It took another two days for the power suppressing drugs to wear off fully, during which time Grimmjow stayed at Urahara's shop for 'training', which basically meant get his arse kicked by various people. Of course for the first day and a half, all he could improve was his stealth, as it was the only thing unaffected by the drug, and running away did nothing for his self esteem. But once his powers started to come back, Grimmjow was able to fight on par with Renji even without his sword – a fact that made the red head furious. Of course Renji wasn't allowed to use his bankai during the practice, which was probably all that saved Grimmjow.

It was frustrating not being able to see Ichigo, but Urahara had convinced him it was best. It would give Ichigo time to heal and it would give Grimmjow time to train ready for his mission. _'You've started to notice, haven't you? You're starting to have a negative effect on him…' _It was obvious why Urahara had gone into retail – he could sell water to mermaids.

It was still odd to Grimmjow to be around Shinigami. He felt completely out of place, as if he was a cat forced to live with a pack of dogs. He didn't really get on with anyone, especially not Renji. The other people who ran the shop – he hadn't bothered to learn their names – simply avoided talking to him, and Urahara seemed to think he had to make up for this by talking _too much. _Grimmjow knew that really, the ex-captain was just trying to learn as much as possible from him whilst simultaneously trying to stop him thinking too much about Ichigo. Distraction, mind games, ulterior motives. Those sorts of tactics seemed to be a running theme for Shinigami – Aizen used them too.

* * *

"Why can't I see him before I go?" Grimmjow snapped on the night of day two away from Ichigo. "I've played your bloody games, Shinigami. I'm going to do your stupid mission. I _want _to see him." Urahara looked up from his book, a rare look of seriousness on his face.

"I really don't think…"

"Screw what you think. You're not talking me down this time." Grimmjow spat. The shopkeeper sighed, putting aside his book and standing up. He walked straight past Grimmjow towards the staircase that led up to where he slept – presumably, since Grimmjow had never been up there.

"If you go, you have to promise me two things."

"Only two?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"First off, don't mention this mission. It will worry him." Grimmjow shrugged. He hadn't been planning on telling him anyway. "And secondly, no matter what he says, will you still complete this mission?" the Espada frowned.

"No matter what he says? What would he possibly say…"

"Can you promise that?" Grimmjow scowled, averting his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Grimmjow, I know you only tolerate us for Ichigo's sake." Urahara muttered. "These past two days must have been hard for you, because the reason you tolerate us wasn't even here to remind you. But this mission is vital to us…"

"I can do it. I _will _do it." Grimmjow snapped. "Fuckin' hell, stop going on at me. You're just like Aizen." Urahara didn't answer, but was clearly insulted.

"Fine. See him if you want." He muttered.

* * *

The next morning was quite sunny and peacefully quiet. Ichigo yawned loudly, running a hand through his hair. Ever since Rukia had come back to stay with him three days ago, he hadn't been getting much sleep. Rukia seemed to make it her personal goal in life to keep him up as long as possible by any means possible, whether it was talking about obscure human things she didn't understand, trying out new foods and drinks, playing video games, or simply sitting infront of the TV with him. But the red head had to admit, even if Rukia wasn't doing it on purpose, she was helping him. He was so exhausted by the time he got to bed that he didn't dream, and therefore didn't wake up screaming. Hot water still scared him, but he could use it, and even drink it without panicking now. He felt almost completely normal, going off to school every day, coming home to Rukia's next annoying question and weird meal.

But his heart was still in pieces. He hadn't heard from Grimmjow at all. The Espada hadn't even bothered to tell him he wasn't coming back, and he hadn't called or visited. Ichigo's stubborn pride was stopping him from getting in contact first.

He tried not to think about it as he shuffled off to school, bag slung over his shoulder and uniform slightly ruffled from being on the floor all night. He jolted when he heard a loud thud right behind him, eyes narrowing when a figure dressed all in black cut him off and stood smirking at him. Grimmjow was wearing a black shirt with black ripped jeans and black trainers. It looked very odd, for someone who usually wore so much white. Ichigo didn't know what to say. His first impulse was to hug the Espada, but a second, much stronger impulse to hit him soon took over. Instead, he scowled, averting his eyes and stepping around Grimmjow.

The Espada blinked, watching him walk off in confusion. That definitely wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. He caught up with Ichigo and grabbed his arm, jerking him backwards.

"Oi! What the hell?" he snapped. Ichigo yanked his arm back.

"I'm going to be late for school."

"Fuck school! I haven't seen you for three days and this is how you react?"

"And who's fault is that?!" Ichigo exploded, pushing Grimmjow backwards so suddenly and with such force that he grunted in pain, stumbling backwards into the iron fence surrounding the school behind him. "I don't have time for this. Just leave me alone!" Grimmjow cursed, grabbing Ichigo's collar and jerking him forwards.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?"

"You fuck off for three days with _my _fucking friends, don't call don't visit don't even _tell _me where you've gone or how long you'll be…" Ichigo ranted, prying Grimmjow's fingers off of him and taking a step back. "Just leave me alone! I know you don't really love me and you know what? I don't care! You're bad for my recovery anyway!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Just get the hell out of here! You think I'm fucking weak and needy? How's this for fucking weak?!" he punched Grimmjow so hard that the Espada's head snapped sideways painfully, and his lip started bleeding. He cried out in surprise and brought his hand to his jaw, cursing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"You keep saying that but you know what? There was nothing wrong with me when _you _weren't here!" Ichigo snapped, stalking away. He refused to look back, even though he was already regretting his words. They stung. They stung _him,_ so god knows what they were doing to Grimmjow. But he was angry and upset, and had too many doubts to deal with right now. So he left Grimmjow to stare after him in shock and hurt, turned the corner and disappeared into school.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't know what to do. He felt alone. Completely alone in an unfamiliar place where now it seemed _no one _liked him. He'd thought Ichigo would be angry for what he'd done, but not that angry. Renji had said that he'd told Ichigo where he was. Urahara had said it was for the best. So why did Ichigo hate him? Why did Ichigo think he didn't love him? Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. Those fucking Shinigami bastards.

He made his way back to the store still fuming, and kicked the door down instead of opening it. Urahara barely made a move from his position at the till as part of his shop was destroyed. Instead, he sighed, flipping over a page in his book.

"It didn't go well then?" Grimmjow snarled, lunging at Urahara and making a grab for his throat. But Urahara flitted out of his way easily, appearing behind Grimmjow.

"You bastard." Grimmjow hissed. "You knew… you knew all along that this would happen!" Renji appeared with his sword drawn, but Urahara held up his hand.

"To some extent I did. I don't know what happened today but judging by your anger and your bruises, I'll say it didn't go well?" Grimmjow's narrowed eyes darted from Urahara to Renji, but he stayed quiet. "I'm truly sorry." Urahara said solemnly. "Over the past few days I've learned a lot about you, even if you didn't realise it. I'm so sorry that I had to cause so much damage to your relationship with Kurosaki-san, but it needed to be done." Grimmjow frowned in confusion.

"Why the fuck did it?"

"Because what I said was true – he needed to heal. Kurosaki-san was always an amazing fighter because he didn't need to rely on anyone. He always had such a fierce power because he was completely independent. It was in his nature, but that was stamped out of him during his time in Hueco Mundo. And although you were the one to help him heal from most of his trauma, you were making him even more dependant on you."

"I didn't…"

"You didn't mean to." Urahara cut in. "But for him to heal properly, and to stop being so dependant, he needed to go back to the way he was before."

"Well he fucking is… he fucking hates me…" Grimmjow snapped, averting his eyes. "Was that part of your plan? I suppose it's not exactly ideal having your star fighter shacked up with the enemy." He spat, hands clenching into fists. Urahara sighed.

"You're not an enemy any more. I'm trusting you with this mission. I wouldn't if I had any doubts about you. It was never part of my plan to permanently separate you two."

"Then why did you have to make him believe I didn't love him?!" Grimmjow snapped. Urahara blinked, taken aback.

"I… I didn't." he said, frowning. "I never…" from his spot, Renji shifted uneasily. He sheathed his sword and strode towards the hole in the wall where the door had once been. "Where are you going?"

"Out… I'll be back later."

* * *

"Ichigoooooo." Keigo chimed. "There's a new amusement park opening this Saturday! Wanna go?" they were all outside for their P.E lesson. Today was tennis. Ichigo was _not _in the mood for tennis. Ichigo wasn't in the mood for anything after seeing Grimmjow. School, tennis, Keigo and amusement parks could all go to hell. His mind was racing with all the different, contrasting things he wanted to do. He wanted to track Grimmjow down and force an explanation out of him, but he also wanted to beg forgiveness for his actions. There was also a part of him that never wanted to see the lying bastard ever again.

"I don't know." Ichigo muttered to Keigo. "I'll have to…" a mass of spiky red hair caught his attention and Ichigo stopped. "What the…" Renji was beckoning him over from the school gates. Ichigo shook his head in a firm 'no'. Renji scowled, cupping his hands around his mouth, preparing to shout. Ichigo jolted. "I'll be back in a minute!" he said quickly, shooting off to the gates.

"Idiot!" Ichigo snapped. "You can't shout at me across the bloody school!"

"Just as well you came then isn't it?" Renji said, chuckling. Ichigo scowled.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of P.E…"

"What would you do if I told you Grimmjow was heading back to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo froze.

"W,what?" Renji sighed, shrugging in feigned indifference.

"Look, I'm not gunna pretend I like you seeing that bastard… doing whatever the hell it is you two do…" he shuddered. "But you're my friend, and if he makes you happy…"

"I thought he did…" Ichigo muttered. "But you told me yourself, he heard us on the phone… he only said he loved me because he wanted sex…" Renji groaned at the word 'sex', rubbing his eyes.

"That was a mental picture I didn't need. Look, he's been with us for three days. Urahara's been talking his arse off and he's come to the conclusion that…" Renji took a deep breath, "He really does love you." Ichigo blinked. "No one would do all the stuff he's done for you if they didn't. And this new mission he's going on…"

"What new mission?"

"The one I'm here about. The reason he didn't see you these past few days. Urahara gave him a mission, which he's only completing for you. I had to tell you because I feel like I'm part of the reason you two are fighting… and…" Renji coughed, obviously not used to such long, heartfelt speeches. "I couldn't live with myself knowing he was out there risking his life for us, thinking you hated him…" Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"You… you _care _about him." Renji jolted, blushing furiously.

"No I don't! I just think that… that anyone fighting for our side is alright, that's all! I couldn't care less!" Ichigo smiled, but felt his heart pang. He'd been horrible to Grimmjow for pathetic reason, without even waiting to hear the Espada's side.

"What's this mission?" Renji fidgeted slightly.

"Urahara didn't want you to know in case it worried you…"

"You've shot that to shit. I'll be worried either way now." Ichigo pointed out. Renji scowled.

"He's… going to Hueco Mundo to steal the hougyoku back." Ichigo felt his heart drop to the floor.

"What?"

"He's the only one that can do it. He knows the layout, and where it's kept, and what the best time to take it is. Aizen probably thinks he's dead, and Urahara's giving him a portable version of the reiatsu stifling device that he used to mask the shop. It's really a simple mission… really…" he trailed off, seeing the completely horrified look on Ichigo's face. The smaller red head was silent for a moment before he bolted. He took off at a run towards the store, Renji fighting hard to keep up with him. "Oi! What the hell!?"

"So much could go wrong with that plan!" Ichigo called, running as fast as he could. "He could get seen! He could be captured!" he cursed, shaking his head. "When's he going?"

"In about half an…" Renji paused. "Well it was half an hour when I left…"

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, coaxing an extra burst of speed from his aching legs.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Urahara asked.

"Mm." Grimmjow muttered, shrugging. With a small popping sound, he took off his gigai and stretched, cracking his neck. The ex-captain held out his sword, and Grimmjow took it, sliding his fingers along it with a distant smile. It felt good to have Pantera back at last. Urahara stepped back.

"Well, good luck…"

"WAIT!" they both jolted as Ichigo appeared, lunging through the once-door and fly tackling Grimmjow to the floor. They fell with a loud thud and a clatter of metal as Pantera hit the ground as well. Grimmjow just managed to stop his head colliding with the concrete, looking up at Ichigo as if he were mad. The Shinigami turned red, getting shakily to his feet.

"Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo muttered, pulling Grimmjow to his feet and wrapping his arms around the former Espada. "I didn't know! I didn't know the reason you left and I felt so confused when I heard you listened in on the phone…" Grimmjow shot Renji, who had appeared behind Ichigo in the doorway, a dirty look, "And you weren't around to ask and I just got so angry…"

"Shh…" Grimmjow muttered, putting an arm around the red head's shoulders. "C'mon idiot, I said I wasn't the type to give affection in public…" Grimmjow jolted as Ichigo's hand found its way into his hair, pulling him forwards into a deep kiss. He couldn't suppress a moan, shivers travelling down his spine. It had been too long…

Renji coughed loudly behind them, and Ichigo pulled back, laughing nervously. Urahara looked completely perplexed.

"I didn't understand at least half of that…" he muttered. "At least you can go without reservations now, eh?" he asked Grimmjow. The Espada groaned, rubbing his aching limbs.

"And plenty more bruises…" he muttered.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ichigo asked.

"You doubting me again?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. Ichigo smiled.

"Urahara… don't ever pull a stunt like this again." He said, turning to the ex-captain. Urahara held his hands up in defence, smiling widely. Grimmjow picked Pantera up and sheathed it, trying to ignore the worried looks Ichigo was giving him.

"It's my turn to be angry at you when I get back." He muttered. "Hitting me for no reason… doubting me…" Ichigo started to respond but Grimmjow held up his hand. "You've got a lot to make up for, Ichigo. You'd better start thinking of ways." He whispered with a devious smirk. Ichigo blushed bright red and Renji cursed, rubbing his eyes as _more _unwanted mental pictures invaded his head. Grimmjow held up his hand again and opened the garganta to Hueco Mundo. His heart was pounding, but outwardly he looked calm and determined. With one last look back at Ichigo he walked swiftly into the portal, giving his lover a sarcastic wave before closing the garganta. Ichigo shook his head, smiling slightly. Only Grimmjow could make fun of a life threatening mission…

"He'll be fine, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said softly. Ichigo nodded.

"He has to be…"

* * *

"You only objective is to re-capture Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said, leaning back in his throne. He was looking down at four of his Espada, each with one subordinate. "You can kill as many people that get in your way as you wish, but you do _not _harm Ichigo. He most likely won't object to capture, but if he does, only incapacitate him."

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama." Stark spoke up. The other Arrancar looked at him as if he were crazy. _No one _had spoken to Aizen this past week and lived. "I don't mean to be rude but… isn't this a bit too much? Eight of us for one human?" Aizen smiled, resting his head on his hand.

"It is not 'the human' I'm worried about. It's whether or not the Shinigami that overpowered us last time are still present in the human world." Stark simply nodded and fell silent. "Gin's going with you. If he orders you to do something, you do it without question. _He _is in command." Ichimaru was situated directly behind Aizen's chair, hidden from view. His usual smile had been replaced with a dark scowl. He'd never wanted to set foot out of Las Noches without Aizen, and now he was doing so for the second time.

He flash stepped down to join the Arrancar just as Halibel opened up a garganta, and they all stepped through just as, on the other side of the castle, another garganta had opened up to let a cyan haired former Espada right into the room he needed.

* * *

Bad times ahead D:

Reviews make great belated holiday presents ;)


	12. Punishment

A little late D:  
Enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow didn't realise just how terrified he was until he set foot in the dimly lit room that Aizen kept the hougyoku in. But now, looking up at the pedestal and cabinet housing the tiny orb, Grimmjow's heart was thundering against his ribcage, which felt like it was about to burst open. Ice-cold tendrils of fear wrapped themselves around his lungs, stealing his breath away. So many things could go wrong from here. The pedestal could be booby trapped. There could be guards hiding in the room. Aizen himself might be somewhere very close by. He was relying heavily on the fact that Aizen was too self-confident to place guards or traps in the room. No one who went against Aizen lived, and no one had tried to steal the hougyoku. There was no point for an Arrancar to have it because they couldn't use it and no outsider could possibly make it this deep into Las Noches. It was with this in mind that Grimmjow stepped carefully over to the small device, and opened the cabinet door.

So far so good. The hougyoku shimmered invitingly at him in the silent room, and Grimmjow took a deep breath before putting his hand into the cabinet.

He let out an a loud hiss and cursed as the flesh on his hand blistered and boiled and it took everything he had not to wrench it back. He grabbed onto the small orb as the smell of burning flesh filled the room, and yanked his hand out quickly, bringing his other hand up to hold it.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" Grimmjow cursed. The pain wouldn't go away. His hand looked and felt like it had been placed in a furnace. It was covered in burns and blisters, and was even sizzling slightly. He ground his teeth together, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"So you are not dead." Grimmjow froze, eyes widening in fear. He didn't need to turn. He knew that voice.

"Tosen…" he hissed.

"You should keep your hands to yourself. Did you not learn the last time I cut your arm off?" the blind Shinigami drew his sword. "You cause too much chaos."

* * *

As the eight Arrancar and Ichimaru set foot in the human world, the former captain instantly relaxed. He could feel that there were no Shinigami present, and since all of the strong reiatsu normally felt in Karakura were all present, he knew that whatever cloaking device had been used before to mask their reiatsu before wasn't in use now. He could feel Ichigo, powerful reiatsu acting like a beacon to draw them to him. But Ichimaru could also feel the other reiatsu stirring. Abarai, Kuchiki and the like were starting to move in their direction. They'd already sensed the new arrivals.

"Tch…" he muttered, looking out towards Ichigo's reiatsu. "Halibel, Yammy. Take your fraccion members an' capture Ichigo." The four Arrancar nodded swiftly, using sonido to dart away. Once they were out of sight, Ichimaru turned back to the nearest fast approaching reiatsu. Abarai Renji. And he had his sword released. Stark tutted, giving a long drawn out yawn.

"Let's get this running around over and done with, ne?"

Halibel landed first right in the middle of Ichigo's school tennis field. Students all around her carried on as normal, except for three. Ichigo, Chado and Ishida were all frozen in shock, staring at her. Yammy landed next to her, smirking coldly at them. He raised his arm to prepare an attack, but Halibel stepped forward calmly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Come with us." Ichigo felt a huge rush of something inside him, an internal struggle between complying and resisting. He felt Chado's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back – he hadn't even realised he'd been moving forward.

"We're taking you either way." Yammy snarled, the beginnings of a cero forming in his hand.

"You don't wish to fight here, do you?" Halibel asked. Ichigo looked around seeing the dozens of fellow students still playing as if nothing was happening. It was truly bizarre. But at that moment, Ichigo's submissive side won over. He wrenched himself out of Chado's grip, and moved forwards.

"Ichigo no!" Chado called, and Ishida cursed, withdrawing his Quincy cross.

"Don't!" Ichigo snapped, looking back at them both with pleading eyes. "Let me go." Chado faltered.

"No way…" Ishida snapped, but Chado held up an arm to stop him. Ichigo nodded in thanks and continued to move towards the four Arrancar. Yammy took hold of Ichigo's arm roughly and Halibel grabbed his shoulder. Ichigo felt a terrible ripping sensation as his soul was pulled from his body, which Yammy let tumble to the ground.

"I'll take that." Yammy muttered, yanking Zangetsu away from him. Chado and Ishida watched silently as they led Ichigo away.

"Why did you stop me?!" Ishida snapped, rounding on Chado.

"Ichigo knew we couldn't fight here with all these people. And he was calm… he didn't seem as lifeless as he was before." Chado shook his head, "I can't explain it but… I don't think Ichigo is completely under their control." Ishida sighed.

"Under control, not under control… what difference will it make now? He'll be taken back to Aizen and have whatever progress he's made beaten back out of him."

* * *

Grimmjow felt a rib crack as he was slammed into the wall once again. He grimaced when Tosen rammed his sword through his shoulder, refusing to cry out. The pain in his hand, lungs and shoulder was unbelievable, but he refused to show weakness. The fight had been one sided from the beginning. Grimmjow couldn't use his right hand because it was burned, and his left had proved insufficient to cope with Tosen.

"Give me the hougyoku." Tosen ordered. With a shuddering hand, Grimmjow opened up a garganta behind Tosen, who moved backwards in surprise, which gave Grimmjow just long enough to hurl the hougyoku as hard as he could into the portal, hoping to god it made it back ok. The Shinigami frowned darkly, twisting his sword inside Grimmjow, who couldn't help a grunt of pain. "What have you done!?" he hissed.

"Tosen, enough." They both froze at the new voice, and almost immediately afterwards, Tosen withdrew his sword.

"You bring out the worst in me." He muttered to Grimmjow, sheathing his sword and moving away. Aizen wasn't even bothering to feign a smile. By the look in his eyes, Grimmjow wondered why he wasn't dead yet.

"You are _very _lucky, Grimmjow." Aizen whispered, his voice deadly slow and quiet. "Very lucky that a recent mission to the human world succeeded." Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Because it means that I can do far worse things to you than kill you." Aizen turned and motioned with his hand, and Grimmjow heard footsteps approaching. His heart dropped through the floor when he saw who Aizen was beckoning. Dressed in Arrancar clothing, eyes downcast, Ichigo entered the room. Grimmjow felt himself break at the thought of Ichigo returning to how he was before. Ichigo was the reason Grimmjow had done all this, and now it just seemed worthless. Grimmjow clenched his fists, averting his eyes. He didn't see the concern shining in Ichigo's eyes, a clear sign that the red head wasn't as subdued as he had been. "With him, I can make you suffer for this." Aizen muttered. "and you will, until my _faithful _Espada retrieve my hougyoku."

* * *

Urahara jolted as he heard the ominous sound of a garganta opening behind him. He whirled around expecting to see Grimmjow striding out, but instead, the garganta closed again. The ex-captain's heart sank. He moved towards where the portal had opened up and gasped as he laid eyes on the hougyoku shimmering up at him. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands as he bit his lip. He had the hougyoku back, but at the cost of Grimmjow.

"You weren't worth it." He whispered down to the small orb.

The door of his shop burst open and Renji practically launched himself into the room, eyes blazing with fury, huffing and cursing and brandishing a white strip of cloth.

"A fucking distraction! And I was this close, _this _close!" he ranted. Behind him Rukia was biting her lip with a fearful look in her eyes.

"Ichigo…" she murmured. At the sound of his name, Renji fell silent. "I followed the Espada to his school. They took him away."

* * *

Grimmjow hit the floor of the cell with a dull thud and a snarl. His wounds had been hastily tended to before he was whisked away down to the prison cells. He felt physically sick, like every fibre of him was screaming. He shouldn't have come here at all. He should have been in the human world when the Espada attacked. He should have been there to protect Ichigo. And now they were both back in this hellhole. Only this time, _he_ was the one with the power-restraining armlet on, and Ichigo was going to be the one making _his _life a misery on Aizen's orders. Grimmjow moved over to the tiny cell window, looking out at the moon and the vast wasteland that was Hueco Mundo. He hoped never to see this place again. But it was too much to ask for. Too much to hope for that a glorified Hollow would find love and get to live in peace. Peace wasn't part of the life of a Hollow. And now, he would be tortured by the one person he cared for in this world, and then killed once Aizen got his precious hougyoku back. From a Hollow's point of view, it was the perfect punishment. Being tortured by a loved one and then shown that all his efforts had been in vain before being killed.

Grimmjow laughed in complete defeat. This was fucking hilarious.

* * *

Aizen was pacing, a sure sign that if anyone spoke to him, they would very soon after cease to exist. Which was why Ichimaru, who had the misfortune of being in Aizen's quarters when the ex-captain returned, was keeping deathly quiet. He knew that out of everyone in Hueco Mundo, he was the safest. But that didn't mean a thing with Aizen Sousuke. It was just like being in a den of ravenous lions with ten other people who were closer to them. But if he spoke right now, it would push him straight to the front, straight into the lion's mouth.

"I lose one valuable piece, and another when retrieving the first." Aizen murmured to himself, still pacing. Ichimaru opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. But Aizen rounded on him anyway. "Have you got something to say on the matter?" he asked, moving to within an inch of Ichimaru. The smaller Shinigami mouthed wordlessly. "Well?" Aizen demanded.

"I… You… you'll get it back, Sousuke. I know you will. You won' be beaten this easy now will ya?" Ichimaru murmured. Aizen raised his hand, making Ichimaru cower. But the hand was used to tilt Ichimaru's head up slightly.

"Well said." He murmured, smiling. He moved away, and Ichimaru let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked warily.

"I have some business to attend to."

Aizen's business took him to Grimmjow's old quarters in the Espada hall. He opened the door and found Ichigo led flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling vacantly. At the sound of the door, Ichigo sat bolt upright.

"Aizen-sama…" Ichigo muttered. "Do you want me for anything?" Aizen smirked. Ichigo still seemed subservient, though not to the extent he had been before. He had spoken without being given permission.

"I don't believe I asked you to speak?" the red head's eyes widened in fear before his gaze dropped to the floor, head bowed in silent apology. Aizen smirked. "No matter. You may speak. I want you to do a little something for me."

"Anything." Ichigo said readily. Aizen nodded, motioning for Ichigo to follow him.

The red head did, anger flashing in his eyes the moment Aizen's back was turned. It quickly disappeared as he followed the ex-captain down to the very depths of Las Noches, the artificial light taking on a dull grey tone, as if it was unwilling to travel down here. Ichigo had been this way before when he visited Inoue. He took a slow, steadying breath and tried to keep his mind fixed. God, this was hard… the urge to give in to his subservient side was overwhelming. But no, he _had _to keep the last few shreds of rebellion alive. He _had _to keep reminding himself that this was only an act. A means to an end.

Halfway down, another Arrancar joined them. Ichigo had never seen him before, but he walked in much the same way as Ichigo used to – and was still doing for show – eyes downcast, four steps behind. He was walking right next to Ichigo, so the red head was able to steal glances at him. He had black mussed hair and very light grey eyes, as if all life had been extinguished long ago and even the colour was leaving now. The remnants of his Hollow mask were attached to his neck – a set of three spikes protruding outwards from the left side. They must make sleeping difficult, Ichigo mused dully. The Arrancar was slightly shorter than Ichigo, and showed signs of once being well toned. But now he looked pale, thin and weak. Ichigo felt his gut twist painfully – this Arrancar had been tortured, probably in the same way he had.

"Glad you could join us Kisho." Aizen said with a dark smile.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"You must be very bored without Ulquiorra." Ichigo felt a shiver run through him at the name. Kisho stayed silent. So he _had _been tortured in the same way. By the same person. "Kisho used to be a tearaway too, Ichigo." Aizen turned slightly to look back at him. Ichigo only knew because of the slight change of stance, since he was looking determinedly at the floor. He was no where near as subdued as before, but he _had _to act like he was if this crazy plan was going to work. "He was fixed in the same way you were. He's a lot better now don't you think?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ichigo muttered. He wondered just what Kisho had done to deserve such severe punishment. They finally came to stop outside a cell two doors away from Inoue's. Ichigo's heart was pounding. Why was Aizen bringing him here? If he was going to be imprisoned, then his plan would never work! He wondered whether it would be better to bolt right now, but that thought was stricken from his mind the second Aizen opened the cell door. Ichigo had to stop himself rushing forwards, settling instead for mentally screaming curse words and trying to remain outwardly stoic. Grimmjow jumped up from the hard cell bed, eyes widening.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo didn't give any response. He couldn't. He wanted so badly to somehow tell Grimmjow everything was ok, that he wasn't completely under control again. It hurt him to see the look of utter defeat in Grimmjow's eyes. The look didn't suit him at all. He'd always been so confident. Grimmjow moved forwards but Aizen stepped in between them, shoving Grimmjow back into the room and motioning for Ichigo and Kisho to enter, which they did. Ichigo was feeling very insecure. What was Aizen thinking? What was he planning to do? Suddenly Ichigo felt Aizen flare his reiatsu. It brought all three of them to their knees, gasping for breath.

"Get up." He ordered. Ichigo and Kisho complied at once, but Grimmjow just growled. Aizen smirked. "That's fine." He slammed his foot hard into Grimmjow's back. The Shinigami kept his foot there, holding him in place. "Kisho." Aizen said, looking up at them both. "Undress." Kisho didn't argue. Didn't even look surprised. Ichigo knew why. They were trained that way. To follow orders without emotion. Even if they felt emotion, they couldn't outwardly show it. It was why the question 'how do you feel?' had always affected Ichigo so much. He'd been trained to answer all questions truthfully, but also not to show how he felt. That confusion and shock jarred him out of his submissive state.

Kisho undressed without a word, Arrancar uniform dropping from him to reveal a scar covered body, pale as the moonlight. Some of the old wounds looked terrifyingly deep. "Ichigo." Aizen muttered. "Do you know what I want you to do?" Ichigo felt sick.

"No, Aizen-sama." He lied. The fact that he was still able to lie was comforting, but the knowledge of what Aizen wanted cancelled it out. Ichigo knew what he wanted and why they were here. Ichigo was Grimmjow's punishment, after all. Aizen smirked.

"Not even a guess?" Ichigo remained silent.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered, and Aizen slammed his foot down even harder, making the Espada yelp. Ichigo felt himself dying inside, knowing he couldn't help his lover.

"I want you to make him feel good, Ichigo. You should know what I mean." Ichigo's heart sank. He heard the Espada growl 'no' in a desperate voice as Ichigo moved over to Kisho, whose dull grey eyes were watching him lifelessly. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to help Aizen torture Grimmjow. But what was the other option? Refusal? That would show Aizen that he wasn't still broken. It would result in him being sent back to Ulquiorra for more torture or perhaps even killed on the spot. He'd be subdued again and the very reason for him coming willingly – a shot at Aizen – would be lost. What's more, Grimmjow would surely be killed.

Ichigo wished he could have taken a deep, steadying breath. It was a testament to how much this whole fucked up experience had changed him that he was even _considering _doing this. Half-formed plan or not, Ichigo would never have obeyed an order like this before his 'training'. His right hand moved around Kisho's neck and caught hold of his hair, pulling his head back to give Ichigo more access to his neck. The red head placed quick kisses to the Arrancar's neck as his free hand trailed down the exposed chest, fingers running over old scars, memorising each line as a way of distracting himself. Ichigo could tell just from feeling them what had made them. He knew from experience.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Grimmjow snarled, thrashing around underneath Aizen's foot, trying to get free. Ichigo wished he could.

"Turn him slightly. I don't think Grimmjow can see properly." Aizen murmured. Ichigo did as he said, hating himself for it. He guided Kisho to turn slowly before letting his hand move lower down the Arrancar's body, abandoning the dark hair in favour of a nipple. Kisho trembled slightly, desperate to keep his emotions locked up. Ichigo felt awful, not only for Grimmjow, but for this poor abused Arrancar. He wondered how many times Kisho had been through this before. "Lower, Ichigo." Aizen commanded. Ichigo dropped to his knees infront of Kisho, and the Arrancar actually dared to look down at him, dull grey eyes barely concealing lust. Ichigo ran his tongue along Kisho's member, and above him, he heard Kisho moan. Kisho obviously wasn't as well trained as Ichigo had first thought.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled. Despite himself, Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow just as he took Kisho fully into his mouth. Grimmjow froze, hand stretched out towards him, eyes widening in shock and anger. "Ichigo…" he muttered. Above him, Aizen smirked. Ichigo tore his eyes away, using his teeth and tongue to make Kisho shiver with pleasure. The Arrancar backed up against the wall for support, hands balling into fists in an attempt to keep some sort of composure. Ichigo closed his eyes as he started sucking Kisho off harder, setting up a faster rhythm. "Enough! Just fucking kill me!" Grimmjow yelled, and it broke Ichigo's heart. He wished for his lover to forgive him one day but right now, an alive and hateful Grimmjow was better than a dead one. He felt Kisho release into his mouth, and the Arrancar whimpered desolately, as if afraid of what would happen now. Ichigo spat bitterly, getting up off his knees. Kisho was a mess, sweating and shaking, looking absolutely terrified. He gave Ichigo a pleading look, dull grey eyes begging him for help. For anything. Ichigo turned to Aizen, hoping to god that that had been enough. Grimmjow was completely still, head buried in his arms, hands clenched into fists. Aizen was smiling.

"Well done." Ichigo bowed. "If you could do one thing right now, what would it be?" The red head mentally cursed. Even after what he'd just done, Aizen was still testing him.

"I would do whatever pleases you, Aizen-sama." Aizen moved over to him. Even without being held down, Grimmjow stayed down, unmoving.

"If I wanted you to sleep with me tonight, would you?" Grimmjow's head jerked up, and he snarled. He jumped to his feet, aiming a punch at Aizen. Aizen caught his fist easily, squeezing it until there was a loud crunch. Grimmjow screamed in pain, dropping to his knees. Aizen still held on to the fist. Ichigo felt lost. "Well?"

"Yes sir, of course I would." Aizen used his free hand to cup Ichigo's face. Grimmjow looked up at them with furious eyes.

"Silly little slave. I asked you what _you _would want to do. What would please you?" Ichigo mentally cursed.

"It would please me to please you, sir."

"You wouldn't save Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked down at his lover. Grimmjow's eyes were unreadable.

"That would not please you, sir." He muttered.

"Very good." Aizen said. Ichigo stayed silent. "One more thing. Kiss Kisho." Ichigo's stomach tightened. He should have known that wouldn't be the end. Grimmjow's free hand came up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Don't, please. If there's anything left of you…" he murmured. Ichigo bit his cheek to stop himself crying. It had been the one thing he'd given to Grimmjow willingly. It was the one pure, untainted act of affection they had. And now…

As he turned, he felt Grimmjow's arm drop away from him, and he pressed his lips to Kisho's in a fleeting kiss. When he turned back, Grimmjow was looking determinedly away from him, glaring at the floor. The red head's heart stopped when he saw something he never thought possible – a single tear running down the Espada's cheek.

"You two will be sharing a room from now on." Aizen said with a smirk. "Grimmjow's old room will do nicely. Kisho, go there now." Kisho scooped up his clothes and left quickly, without a backward glance. "Ichigo, you've done very well."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." He murmured.

"You may go as well." Ichigo turned and walked out. Just before he was out of earshot, he heard Aizen say, "You see what your so-called love amounts to?" Ichigo curled his hands into fists and walked away quicker. He couldn't do this. He couldn't wait for the perfect chance if he was going to have to hurt Grimmjow like this. The very next time any slim opportunity presented itself, he was chancing everything.

He couldn't take this.

* * *

Ichi really didn't think this through very well at all... he's not exactly firing on all cylinders right now D:


	13. Disloyal

Long delay is long D:

Sorry guys. I _will _try to get the rest uploaded faster.

**Shameless Plug: **SovietPython = me on Twitter. If you like anime/gaming or whatever then follow me. I've only just made the thing and I feel unpopular ;)

* * *

Kisho was waiting for him when Ichigo got back. His lifeless eyes had a tiny spark of interest in them. Ichigo would have loved to try and help Kisho, but if he failed, Kisho would undoubtedly tell someone, which would lead to Aizen discovering that he wasn't truly under control. Ichigo sat down on the sofa opposite Kisho, who was on the bed. And they simply stared at one another.

"I know." Kisho muttered after a while. Ichigo blinked.

"What?"

"You are not under control." Kisho's eyes widened, as if he was terrifying himself just by talking. Ichigo didn't know what to say. "I hope no one asks me." The Arrancar muttered, eyes darting back and forth. "I don't want to tell them." Ichigo frowned, eyes narrowing.

"You don't sound like you're under control either."

"No one has told me that I cannot speak freely inside this room to you." Kisho muttered. Ichigo new he was stretching the rules. Technically, they weren't supposed to show emotion in front of Arrancar. So technically Kisho wasn't breaking the rules because other than himself, there were no Arrancar present.

"You are planning something. Something against Aizen-sama." Ichigo faltered, averting his eyes. Kisho leaned forwards towards him, fixing him with a penetrating stare. "You'll need a sword." He muttered. "When the time comes…" he looked completely petrified at what he was saying. "…Use mine."

"You're crazy. I would never hurt Aizen-sama." Ichigo said, trying to sound affronted. But somehow lying to this poor little Arrancar seemed wrong, even if there was a possibility that this was just another test. Kisho backed up against the wall, his whole body shaking.

"W,what?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Ichigo muttered. Kisho's eyes grew even wider, darting all around the room as if desperately looking for an escape route.

"I… I'm sorry! Please don't tell Ulquiorra-sama! I didn't mean it! I just…" he trailed off, still trembling in fear. Ichigo felt awful, but he turned his back on Kisho and tried to get some rest. Now wasn't the time to be sympathetic. He _had _to think of a way to kill Aizen, and somehow set Grimmjow and Inoue free, then escape safely before anyone noticed Aizen was dead. He mentally groaned. His plan had seemed a lot easier when he'd made it, walking towards those two Espada in the school grounds.

* * *

"The Commander-general has refused your proposal." Lieutenant Choujiro stated. Urahara bit back a retort about Yamamoto refusing _everything_ and tried to stay calm. He looked into the communication screen brought over from Inoue's house, berating himself for even trying this. Next to him were Rukia and Renji, the latter sporting heavy wounds from his fight with Stark. "Whilst he is very pleased and grateful that you managed to retrieve the hougyoku, he is unwilling to send his captains into Hueco Mundo just for one ryoka and an Arrancar." Again, more retorts flew through his mind, but Urahara was beaten to it by Rukia.

"That _ryoka _has put his life on the line and proven himself invaluable countless times! Does Yamamoto really want Aizen to have control over him?" even Renji looked shocked by Rukia's outburst.

"…And that 'Arrancar' is a very valuable asset to us." Urahara said. "He's the one who retrieved the hougyoku, not us."

"But still, Yamamoto will not send his captains into Hueco Mundo when they are needed to protect Soul Society."

"And what do the Captains think about this?" Rukia snapped.

"Rukia…" Renji tried, but she shushed him.

"Do none of them want to help us?" Choujiro was silent for a moment.

"It is not a question of wanting, Kuchiki. It is a question of obeying the rules. Yamamoto helped you all last time because we had the advantage of being in the living world. But Hueco Mundo is _their _home field. Even with the combined strength of the 13 divisions…"

"I didn't want to do this…" Urahara muttered. Choujiro hesitated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing something rash…" Urahara held his hands up.

"Oh no, nothing rash. It's just that I'm _sure _Aizen will send someone to retrieve the hougyoku, just as he did Ichigo."

"You agreed to destroy that thing." Urahara chuckled.

"Yes well, it may take me a while to figure out how, what with my mind being preoccupied with Ichigo's welfare… and if Arrancar were to come knocking on my door then-"

"This talk could be considered treason!"

"I can't really commit treason, since I've been banished already." Urahara muttered. "Nevertheless, I didn't want to take these actions…" both Rukia and Renji were speechless. Choujiro looked horrified. "To think that Soul Society has fallen so far as to not help out their comrades… it's appalling…"

"What you're doing is appalling!" the lieutenant spat.

"Why not ask the Captains what _they _want to do? If they want to help, then let them." Urahara said, shrugging. "That's all I'm asking for. If you do that, I'll work on destroying the hougyoku." Without a word, Choujiro closed the line of communication, leaving Urahara, Renji and Rukia in silence. A stunned silence for the latter two.

"Urahara-san…" Rukia muttered. "That was…"

"That was bloody amazing." Renji cut in. Urahara chuckled. "Good thing you didn't mention that you already had a way to destroy the hougyoku though."

"Well I wouldn't have had much of a bargaining chip if I had now would I?" Urahara said with a devious smile.

* * *

Grimmjow's cell door opened the next morning to reveal Nnoitra, looking annoyed. The fifth Espada had recovered a few days ago, but was still avoiding Aizen like the plague whenever possible.

"C'mon. Aizen-sama has ordered me to take you to the dining hall." Grimmjow was sat on the bed, legs draw up to his chest, arm resting on them. His head was leaning back against the wall, dulled eyes staring up at the ceiling. He snorted.

"What, so I can watch Ichigo prancing around with that little black haired bastard? No thanks. If Aizen's gunna feed me at all, I'll have it brought here like a normal fucking prisoner would."

"It wasn't a request." Nnoitra snapped. "Get _up._"

"No."

"Did I mention what Aizen-sama said he'd do to Ichigo if you refused?" Grimmjow faltered, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"It was quite vulgar." Nnoitra said with a smirk. "Do you really want me to repeat it?" Grimmjow snarled, getting to his feet and pushing past Nnoitra, heading out into the hallway. Nnoitra tutted behind him, shaking his head as they continued to walk. "You used to be such a warrior, Grimmjow. What happened to you?"

"I did something that a shallow bastard like you could never dream of doing." Nnoitra snorted.

"What? _Fell in love?_ Yeah really seems like that love was reciprocated, eh?" Grimmjow ground his teeth. "It's all over Las Noches you know. Your betrayal and why you did it. _And _what Ichigo got up to yesterday with Kisho."

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow snarled.

"You gunna make me, fag?" Grimmjow let out a deep growl, spinning to punch Nnoitra. But he'd forgotten about the broken bones, and even as he curled his hand into a fist, pain shot through it and he winced, dropping his attack. "Pathetic." Nnoitra said, "Useless. No wonder Ichigo doesn't love you." He chuckled. "I wonder if Aizen would let me borrow him for the night…" this time Grimmjow did hit him, as hard as possible. His fist made a terrible crunching sound as it hit Nnoitra, and the black haired Espada barely moved. Grimmjow recoiled, clutching his fist. Nnoitra simply walked on. "You always were easy to wind up. Get a move on. I'm hungry."

* * *

Ichigo had never felt less hungry. But he knew that he had to eat, and act like he was desperate to do so, even though he was eating cold raw Hollow meat. Kisho was digging in right next to him, making awful slurping noises, eyes wide like saucers as they always seemed to be. They hadn't spoken a word since last night. Kisho seemed afraid to say anything else after what had happened last time. His lasting behaviour made Ichigo think that perhaps Kisho hadn't just been testing him to find out if he was faking subservience. He had to admit, having someone else on his side – someone with a sword would help him a lot, but he couldn't risk anything right now.

Aizen had put them both on the Espada table, which made Ichigo _very _scared. He didn't want to run into Ulquiorra. He didn't know if he could handle that. But he hadn't seen the stoic Espada at all since he'd gotten here.

Kisho tore a juicy strip of meat away from the rest, and it splattered blood all over Ichigo's hand. The red head fought the urge to recoil, sighing. He picked up his own meat and tore off a huge chunk, swallowing it in one. This method made quick work of his meal, and stopped him tasting most of it. But it gave him terrible heart burn. He was just wiping his mouth when he saw a flash of blue, and his attention turned fully on to it. Grimmjow had just walked in with Nnoitra, clearly ignoring Ichigo as much as he could. Kisho was watching Ichigo carefully, teeth embedded in his meat but not moving. The whole hall seemed to go quiet, some watching Grimmjow, others watching Ichigo. The red head's heart was beating faster. He wanted nothing more than to run up to Grimmjow and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't. He could feel Aizen's eyes on him from behind.

Grimmjow glanced up at him and their eyes locked, and Ichigo could almost feel how much the former Espada was hurting. Outwardly, he was the picture of indifference. But his eyes told a different story. Grimmjow looked away, following Nnoitra as he picked up a huge slab of Hollow meat.

Grimmjow knew better than to ask for food, and he wasn't hungry anyway. He sat down next to Nnoitra and kept his eyes on the floor, even though every fibre of his body was screaming at him to look at Ichigo, to search for some trace of light in those dark eyes. He thought for a second he'd seen it just now, but it had probably been wishful thinking. He was a mere three seats away from Ichigo… but he felt so much further away.

"Heh, look who it is." Nnoitra muttered, gesturing over to the door. Grimmjow followed his gaze and felt his heart drop. Ulquiorra had just walked in. If one could call it walking. The small Espada was heavily bandaged, limping, with dark circles under his eyes. He looked even thinner than usual and very weak. "You don't know 'bout him do you?" Nnoitra chuckled. "He got the shit kicked into him by Aizen-sama after Ichigo went and got himself saved. Aizen-sama wouldn't even let Inoue heal him. This is the first time he's been up since then."

"Fucking hell…" Grimmjow muttered. He watched as Ulquiorra limped over to the counter for food, picking up his plate with shaking hands. He'd barely gone two steps before he set the plate down again, hands gripping the counter as if he was about to fall over. Ichigo jolted to his feet, eyes locked on Ulquiorra. Grimmjow frowned at the red head – what the hell was he doing?

"Go on Ichigo." Aizen said from behind them in an amused voice. Ichigo moved quickly down to Ulquiorra, passing by the many hundreds of tables with gawping Arrancar seated at them. He didn't know exactly why he was doing it. Part of him felt guilty because he was the reason Ulquiorra had been beaten up, even though it hadn't been the Espada's fault. But there was another part of him that Ichigo was trying with all his might to suppress. A part that wanted to help his master so that he wouldn't get punished.

Grimmjow watched desolately as Ichigo moved towards Ulquiorra. Ichigo just wanted to help his master. But he'd needed Aizen's permission, obviously because Aizen had told him where to sit. He felt like screaming. He felt like ripping the spines out of every single Arrancar here, and using them to beat Aizen to death with.

Ulquiorra watched Ichigo come, eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm… helping, sir." Ichigo said, picking up Ulquiorra's plate.

"Helping…" Ichigo nodded, holding out his arm. Ulquiorra watched him carefully. "Why would you help me?"

"Because you need it, Ulquiorra-sama. And I must help you if you need it." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra gave him a confused look, but stepped away from the counter.

"I can walk on my own." He muttered, limping away. Ichigo followed four steps behind, carrying the plate of Hollow meat. Halfway across the hall, Ulquiorra tripped. Ichigo dashed forwards, putting an arm around the Espada's chest just in time to stop Ulquiorra hitting the floor.

"Please sir, use my arm…" Ichigo muttered.

"You were trained not to talk unless told to." Ulquiorra muttered. Ichigo inwardly cursed. But Ulquiorra said nothing more, grabbing on to Ichigo's arm as they made their way up to the Espada table. The small Espada sat down away from everyone else, and Ichigo sat with him. He didn't quite know why. Just being near Ulquiorra made his flesh creep. It made him want to run as far away as possible and never look back. But he knew that he had to stay for some reason. Both Kisho and Grimmjow were watching him intently.

Ichigo stayed silent as Ulquiorra ate, keeping his eyes on the table and trying to keep as still as possible. Ulquiorra had barely eaten half of his food when he stood up shakily.

"Take me back to my room." He muttered. Ichigo stood at once and led him out. He couldn't help a glance at Grimmjow before he left, and saw the blue haired former Espada still watching him closely, eyes saddened and confused.

* * *

Ulquiorra's room brought back so many unwanted memories. Dark nights spent tied to the wall with searing hot objects pressed to his skin, days spent writhing on the floor in agony as burning, itching fluid coursed through his veins. He'd scratched at his wrists so much once that he almost died. The next night he tried to resist the needle going in, and almost died again when it tore his jugular vein open.

Ulquiorra sat down on the bed, taking a deep, steadying breath. Ichigo wanted to get out of the room, but he knew he couldn't without Ulquiorra's permission. He stood silently, eyes on the floor.

"Sit down." Ulquiorra said, gesturing to the sofa. The layout of the room was much the same as Grimmjow's, only Ulquiorra had chains on the walls and a fireplace with a dark fire burning in it. The fire gave out no light, but it was agonisingly hot. Hotter than normal fire. Ichigo sat down warily. He felt Ulquiorra's eyes on him. "I never trained you to act on your own." Ulquiorra muttered. Ichigo stayed silent, heart beating faster. "I trained you to come to my aid only when I asked for it, and I trained you never to speak unless spoken to, or given permission." Ichigo still remained quiet. Ulquiorra slowly leaned back against the wall, as if every muscle in his body was aching. "Did you think you could fool me of all people, Ichigo? Do you think that after all the time I spend torturing people into submission that I cannot tell when someone is acting?" Ichigo knew that there was no point hiding it anymore. Ulquiorra was right. He looked up at him, eyes set determinedly.

"So what are you going to do? Tell Aizen? Or just start torturing me again?" he tried to sound confident, but he was truly scared of the answer. Ulquiorra studied him for a moment.

"I am not going to do anything." He said simply. Ichigo blinked.

"What? Why not?"

"That you were able to find yourself again after being completely under my control is admirable. But to come back here in hopes of saving your friend and your lover, _that _is foolish." Ichigo scowled. Not only had Ulquiorra insulted him, but he hadn't answered the question.

"I didn't know Grimmjow was here when I came back actually." Ichigo snapped. "I came back because a lot of people would have died if I hadn't…"

"You came back to kill Aizen as well, didn't you?" Ichigo frowned. Ulquiorra hadn't called him 'Aizen-sama'.

"You-"

"I am no longer loyal to him." Ulquiorra muttered. "After so long serving him flawlessly, to be treated in such a way over something that was out of my control…" Ulquiorra shook his head. "I do not have to explain myself to you." Ichigo already understood though. He knew as well as anyone that Ulquiorra was always Aizen's golden boy. He was strong, obedient, and loyal to a fault. Ulquiorra must have thought that Aizen truly valued him. And then he was beaten to within an inch of his life just because he'd been overpowered and retreated. Aizen had even forced him to heal naturally from such a horrendous beating.

"Why don't you help me then? Help me beat him!" Ulquiorra gave him a scathing look.

"Do you really think that either of us is a match for Aizen?"

"Not in a head-to-head fight but… I'm waiting… I'm waiting for him to drop his guard around me…"

"So not only are you going to attack him in a cowardly way," Ulquiorra muttered, "But also without a weapon? You do not have limiters on your reiatsu anymore, but Aizen will sense the second you raise it to fight. You do not even have Zangetsu." Ichigo scowled, but he couldn't say anything. Ulquiorra was right. Ichigo really hadn't thought this through. The small Espada shifted slightly to try to get more comfortable before continuing. "Even if your plan is ridiculous, I would still help." Ichigo blinked in surprise. "But I am in no state to help anyone."

"Maybe if we freed Grimmjow and Inoue… maybe then-"

"The most you could hope for is a very risky escape back to the human world. To which Aizen will simply send more Espada to retrieve you. And you will not be able to feign subservience a second time."

"So what do you suggest!" Ichigo snapped. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at his tone, but even that was enough to make Ichigo's blood run cold.

"I suggest you continue your little charade as I will mine. No one can beat Aizen. Be grateful that he at least sees you as valuable enough to let you live."

"You're really going to go on serving him…"

"There is no other option." They were both silent for a while before Ulquiorra motioned to the door. "Get out." Ichigo left without a word, still slightly overwhelmed at what had just happened. _Ulquiorra_ of all people wasn't loyal to Aizen? But loyal or not, Ulquiorra couldn't be counted on. He was going to carry on serving Aizen so that he wouldn't be killed. Ichigo felt utterly defeated. He couldn't think of any way… any way at all to beat Aizen now. He'd let himself get caught for this chance. He'd betrayed Grimmjow for this chance. And now he was realising that 'this chance' probably didn't even exist.

"Whatcha doing?" Ichigo jolted slightly, turning to find Ichimaru grinning at him a mere three feet away.

"I… I don't know." He muttered. "Ulquiorra-sama told me to get out and now…"

"You don' have any orders?" Ichigo nodded. Ichimaru chuckled. "So ya don' know what to do. Well it's a good thing I came up here to find you then."

"Do you need me to do something Ichimaru-sama?"

"Not me. But Aizen told me ta let you down to see Grimmjow." Ichigo was sure his heart had leapt into his throat. He tried to act calm.

"Please forgive me but… why, sir?"

"It's a reward I think." Ichimaru shrugged. "Get down there whenever ya want. Aizen's bein' nice. Go with it." He said, chuckling.

* * *

Ichigo made his way down to Grimmjow's cell with a stream of questions flowing through his mind. There was no way Aizen was being _nice…_this had to be another test. Perhaps Aizen had hidden someone… maybe even himself down there with his sword. Maybe he was just waiting for Ichigo to slip up. But why did Aizen still not trust him? Hadn't he proven himself yet? It was hell, being here. Having to be so suspicious of _everything. _He couldn't live like this.

Ichigo opened the door to Grimmjow's cell and found the blue haired former Espada sat on the bed. It took a few seconds for Ichigo to realise that he was _chained _to the bed, and there was a slow stream of blood coming from his head. Grimmjow tensed at the sound of the door opening, but his eyes grew wide as Ichigo stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo wanted to ask what had happened to him, but he couldn't in case someone really was here. He settled for giving Grimmjow the most confused look he could muster, hoping Grimmjow got the point. Luckily, he did. "I wasn't too thrilled about being chained up, is all…" he muttered. "Why are you here?"

"I…" he paused. Even if Grimmjow wasn't an Espada, he was still an Arrancar. So technically, he still had to answer truthfully. "Aizen-sama told me to come. It's a reward." Grimmjow snorted.

"Wonderful. So this is my next punishment." A smirk full of resentment settled on his features. "I wondered why I was tied to the bed…" Ichigo frowned, confused. "I'll give him one thing, his cruelty really is perfect." Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo. "Well go on then."

"What?"

"Go on." Grimmjow snapped. "I'm past fucking caring!"

"I…"

"First I'm a prisoner then I'm a whore… I wonder what he'll fucking throw at me next…" Grimmjow muttered. He started to laugh. "Heh, maybe you can bring that little black haired fucker down here and I can watch him fuck you! Better yet, how about a threesome? I'm sure Aizen would _love _that!" Grimmjow was getting slowly more hysterical. "You'd do anything for him, right? I'm not worth anything anymore, right?"

"STOP IT!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow jolted, falling silent. The red head moved shakily forwards until he was stood infront of Grimmjow, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders and pulling him forwards into a hug. Grimmjow's eyes were wide and confused as he was pulled against Ichigo's chest, only silent out of shock. "I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered. "Oh god I'm so sorry…" Grimmjow pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Ich-" he was cut off by Ichigo's lips as the pressed down on his in a soft, apologetic kiss. Ichigo's hand trailed down Grimmjow's neck, and he broke the kiss to hold the former Espada even closer, shaking slightly. "You're back…" Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo bit his lip.

"I… I never left." He felt Grimmjow tense in his arms. This was what Ichigo had been afraid of. Even more so than there being someone else in the room. Grimmjow's reaction to hearing that he'd been himself when…

"But you… you…"

"I had to convince Aizen!" Ichigo said, desperately holding on to Grimmjow, eyes clamped tightly shut, not wanting to see the look on his lover's face. "I didn't want to die before I had a chance to kill him!"

"So you sucked off that bastard infront of me… you _kissed _him…"

"I had to!" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo knew that growl. It was a warning. But Ichigo didn't want to let go.

"Get off me."

"No." Ichigo muttered.

"Get off!" Grimmjow snarled, thrashing in Ichigo's arms. With the power restraint on, Grimmjow couldn't overpower Ichigo, but he brought his nails down into Ichigo's flesh, tearing angry red lines into his skin. Ichigo ground his teeth, trying to block out the pain. Grimmjow wouldn't stop thrashing. He finally let out a furious roar and sank his teeth deep into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo cried out in pain but still didn't let go. He stood shaking, arms wrapped around Grimmjow, with the other's teeth embedded in his neck. He felt his own blood seep down his back. There was silence for a few minutes before Grimmjow's teeth moved away, and the former Espada's arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist. "Damn you…" he muttered against Ichigo's neck, nuzzling the bite mark almost apologetically. "You make me so weak…"

"Sorry…" Ichigo said dully. His whole body was aching from Grimmjow's thrashing nails and teeth, and he was very grateful that Grimmjow had stopped. "If there had been any other way…."

"I can't blame you… you didn't choose what Aizen told you to do… you did it to stay alive…" Grimmjow's voice was shaking slightly even as he said it.

"It still might not be enough… if there's someone in here watching… we're both dead…" Grimmjow snorted.

"There's no one here, idiot. But we're dead anyway. I can just about see why you came back here, but you'll never get a chance to kill Aizen." He pulled back a little to look up into Ichigo's eyes. "I can't stand another little show like that, Ichigo. I'd rather die." Ichigo ran a hand through Grimmjow's hair absently, trying to stop his heart aching so much. "I don't want you to die… but I can't stand watching that…"

"I know… I'm sorry…" Ichigo sighed. "I know now… that there's no way… even if I waited a hundred years… I haven't got a chance…"

"And now you know why we all bow to him." Grimmjow muttered.

* * *

Aaaaand hopeless situation is hopeless! Will there be a happy end?  
Review please!


End file.
